Silent Ponyville
left|340px Rozdział 1 Oczy Pinkie Pie błyskawicznie się otworzyły. Jej twarz była zanurzona w mokrej poduszce, poplamionej jej łzami. Drżała, próbując delikatnie podnieść się z łóżka. Obawiała się zobaczenia swojego łóżka nasączonego, pokrytego krwią – dowodem potwornego czynu jakiego się dopuściła... ale jej łóżko było suche, pomijając łzy. Delikatnie położyła kopytko na twarzy, czując ciągle świeże łzy na swym policzku. Drżała, gdy jej włosy opadły jej na oczy. Ciągle znajdowała się w głębokimszoku pod wpływem obrazów, które widziała. „Jak... jak mogłam...”. Wciąż żywe wspomnienia koszmaru, który przed chwilą śniła, powracały do jej umysłu. Potworny płacz dzwonił głośno w jej uszach... jej skóra ociekała krwią... uczucie rozkrajania żywej istoty... to było takie realne. Pinkie Pie potrząsnęła szybko głową, próbując usunąć te myśli ze swojej głowy. „Dlaczego mam takie sny!?” Uderzyła kopytkami w głowę, próbując powstrzymać obrazy, siłą wdzierające się do jej mózgu. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie miała same bezsenne noce. Nawiedzały ją koszmary, a okropieństwa, które przedstawiały stawały się coraz gorsze. Pierwszy sen nie był taki straszny... po prostu atakował ją potwór. Nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi, bo nie różniło się to znacznie od normalnych snów. Od tego czasu potwory się zmieniły. Jednej nocy została zaatakowana przez Kucyka Śmierci, który chciał przekląć jej duszę, innej nocy był to patykowaty kucyk (Slender Pony – przyp.tłum) bez twarzy, którego sama obecność przytłaczała ją, a znowu następnej nocy cierpiała z powodu choroby i głodu, a jej ciało zaczynało gnić, odmawiając jej jednocześnie śmierci z bólu... Była w stanie znieść te sny. Wiedziała, że nie były prawdziwe; dobre przyjęcie z jej przyjaciółmi odganiało wszystkie strachy daleko stąd. Próbowała zmienić dietę na jeden dzień, żeby zobaczyć, czy złe sny odejdą i to podziałało, ale tylko na jedną noc. Następnej nocy śniła o byciu potworem, z ostrymi kłami i pazurami. To ona była potworem, atakowała i zjadała samą siebie. Ciągle pamiętała kneblujący smak snu, w swoich ustach. Następny sen kazał jej terroryzować kucyki z Ponyville; niszczyła domy, uprawy, produkty i... życia. Potem, następnej nocy zaatakowała każdą ze swoich przyjaciółek. Czuła zimny, niepohamowany gniew potwora, który ciął i rozszarpywał na strzępy bez żadnych uczuć... ale przynajmniej była to szybka śmierć. Jej przyjaciele nie cierpieli w tym śnie. Ale sen ostatniej nocy był inny... był taki osobisty. Znów była potworem tej nocy... ale to było coś innego. Była po prostu sobą, bez kłów, bez pazurów, bez szaleńczej wściekłości, a jednak potworem. W tym śnie uwięziła swoją przyjaciółkę, swoją najdroższą przyjaciółkę Rainbow Dash. Brała do ręki ostre przedmioty i... Pinkie wpadła do łazienki, tuż przed tym jak opróżniła zawartość swojego żołądka do toalety. Żywe obrazy tego, co zrobiła w swoim śnie, migały jej przed oczami po raz kolejny. Czuła się jak łajdak. Jak jej umysł mógł chociaż zbliżyć się do myślenia o takich potwornych, okropnych rzeczach!? Przecież kochała swoje przyjaciółki! Kochała je bardziej niż słońce, niż słodkości, niż przyjęcia, nawet bardziej niż własne życie! A zwłaszcza Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash była najfajniejszym, najbardziej niesamowitym, kochającym zabawę kucykiem jakiego poznała! Jeśli chciała spędzić miło wolny czas, albo porobić innym kawały, albo podzielić się słodkościami, albo potrzebowała pomocy, żeby wyprawić wspaniałą imprezę, to właśnie Rainbow Dash była tam zawsze dla niej. Wytarła usta i skołowana spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Jej grzywa była wyprostowana, miała worki pod oczami, a same oczy były mocno przekrwione. Jej skóra była matowa i wyglądała niezdrowo. Oddychała dosyć ciężko. Wyglądała okropnie. Podbiegła do wiadra z zimną wodą i wielokrotnie opłukała nią swoją twarz. Naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, BARDZO chciała zobaczyć Rainbow Dash... wiedziała, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale... jednocześnie nie mogła tego przyznać, dopóki wspomnienia jej snu ciągle ją nawiedzały... musiała wyjść z Kącika Kostki Cukru na cały dzień. Chyba nie byłaby w stanie powstrzymać swojego żołądka jeśli chociaż poczułaby zapach babeczki. Pinkie próbowała zostać w cieniu budynków i cicho przemknąć się przez Ponyville. Świeże powietrze i ciepłe słońce nie były dziś dla niej żadną pociechą. Nie chciała dzisiaj widzieć żadnego kucyka. Ich zmartwione twarze mogły wywołać następny przebłysk straszliwych obrazów w jej głowie. Nie wiedziała gdzie ma iść, chciała po prostu się włóczyć, jak najdalej od Kącika Kostki Cukru, od jej pokoju, od czegokolwiek co przypominałoby jej o... Spojrzała dookoła. Straciła poczucie ile czasu upłynęło, odkąd zaczęła swoją małą wędrówkę, wdzięczna, że nikt nie zaczepił jej, pytając dlaczego zachowuje się dziś inaczej niż zwykle. Wiedziała, że inne kucyki zaczynały zauważać spadek jej nastroju, odkąd zaczęły się sny i zaczęła urządzać więcej przyjęć niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale to i tak ciągle nie starczało. Twilight zapytała się nawet jej kiedyś, czy coś się stało, a ona starała się jak mogła, żeby uspokoić swoją przyjaciółkę. ‘Zaraz! Twilight!’ Twilight była wspaniałym magicznym kucykiem. Jeśli jakikolwiek kucyk mógł znaleźć sposób na powstrzymanie tych snów, to tylko ona! Skrzywiła się na myśl o powiedzeniu Twilight o tych wszystkich okropieństwach, które jej umysł zgotował jej i jej przyjaciołom... ale może nie będzie musiała. Twilight mogła znać rozwiązanie bez wiedzenia o czym są jej sny. Zwiększyła swoje tempo, biegnąc prosto do biblioteki. Nie zajęło jej to długo, zorientowała się, że jej ciało musiało ją tam pchać instynktownie; w ten sposób do pokonania pozostał jej śmiesznie mały dystans. Podbiegła do drzwi i zastukała z lekkim podnieceniem. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem. - O, hej Pinkie Pie – powiedziała Twilight zaskoczona, ale szczęśliwa z zobaczenia swojej przyjaciółki - Czy to kolejne zaproszenie na twoje przyj- - Twilight urwała w pół zdania, bo zauważyła rozpaczliwy wygląd swojej przyjaciółki. - ... Czy wszystko w porządku Pinkie? Nie wyglądasz za dobrze. - Nie... Nie jest w porządku Twilight... Czy mogę wejść? – powiedziała Pinkie, dbając tym razem o maniery. - Oczywiście Pinkie, proszę, czuj się jak u siebie w domu.” - szybko powiedziała Twilight, oferując swoją gościnność. - Dziękuję... – odparła Pinkie, cicho truchtając do domu. Szybko skierowała się do stołu w centrum pokoju i usiadła na jednej z otaczających go, czerwonych, aksamitnych poduszek. Położyła głowę na stole i zamknęła oczy z cichym westchnieniem, próbując się odprężyć. - Czy zrobić ci coś do picia? Może gorącą czekoladę? – zapytała Twilight. - Nie... proszę, żadnych słodkości... byłoby wspaniale, gdybym mogła prosić o kawę... bez śmietanki i cukru... – delikatnie jęknęła Pinkie. - Żadnych słodkości? – powiedziała Twilight w szoku - Ojej... to musi być NAPRAWDĘ poważne! – powiedziała, szybko przygotowując żądany przez Pinkie, gorący napój. Przylewitowała go przed Pinkie, która oszołomiona wzięła go i zaczęła pić. Skrzywiła się na gorzki smak kawy. - Pinkie, co się stało? Mnie możesz powiedzieć – spytała Twilight siadając obok swojej przygnębionej przyjaciółki. Twilight dostrzegała symptomy - jej grzywa była prosta, jej skóra matowa, jej przekrwione oczy były podkrążone, ale najbardziej uderzające ze wszystkiego było to... że nie promieniowała swoją energetyczną aurą Pinkie Pie. - Och Twilight... To okropne! - Pinkie położyła swoje kopytka na głowie, - To najokropniejsza rzecz, jaka mogła mi się zdarzyć! Nie mogę nawet uwierzyć w to, co się stało, to takie okropne! Nie mogę spać, nie mogę odpocząć, nie pomagają nawet przyjęcia! Potrzebuję ulgi, chcę, żeby to się skończyło, ale wszystko czego próbowałam, tylko pogarsza sytuację! – mówiła Pinkie drżącym głosem; Twilight mimo wszystko poczuła się zaskoczona tym, jak bardzo jej przyjaciółka wydaje się być przerażona. - Pinkie... powiedz mi, co dokładnie jest tą ‘okropną’ rzeczą, która Ci się przytrafiła. – Twilight próbowała uspokoić Pinkie, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Pinkie wzięła głęboki oddech, uspokajając nerwy. - Mam koszmary Twilight – powiedziała w końcu Pinkie - Okropne, straszliwe, nieustające koszmary. Wyprawiałam coraz więcej przyjęć, aby o nich zapomnieć, ale one ciągle przychodzą. Próbowałam zmienić moją dietę, próbowałam zrelaksować się przed pójściem spać, nawet próbowałam zasypiać, stojąc na przednich kopytkach, pod prysznicem z cytryną w ustach. Nic nie pomaga... a ostatni koszmar był jeszcze gorszy. - Koszmary? – powiedziała Twilight, dotykając na chwilę swojego podbródka - Jedna chwila – dodała, szybko biegnąc do regałów z książkami. Zaczęła wyjmować książki, sprawdzając je i przeglądając jedna po drugiej. - Nie... nie, nie, nie, nie ty, ty też nie jesteś tą której szukam...- mruczała pod nosem. Zajęło jej to około dziesięciu minut, zanim Twilight w końcu wyciągnęła odpowiednią książkę i spojrzała na nią z satysfakcją - A-ha! – powiedziała, truchtając z powrotem do stołu, otwierając książkę i wertując szybko jej strony. - Koszmary – zaczęła Twilight zatrzymując się na konkretnej stronie - Sny, o nagromadzonej negatywnej emocji; częste zjawisko, którego doświadcza wiele kucyków. Jednakże, jeśli koszmary utrzymują się, lub stają się bardziej przerażające, z każdym następnym, to może być ku temu kilka powodów: czynniki zewnętrzne, jak leki lub sposób odżywiania, co już wykluczyliśmy - dodała Twilight - zewnętrzny stres spowodowany ostatnimi fizycznymi, lub psychicznymi wydarzeniami, lub o podłożu psychologicznym, związanym z jakimś wydarzeniem w życiu kucyka, które miało na niego głęboki wpływ. Jest kilka sposobów, żeby określić jaki typ koszmaru jest doświadczany i jaki jest najlepszy sposób, aby sobie z nim poradzić – powiedziała Twilight, po czym po cichu zaczęła czytać następny fragment. - Więc ta książka pomoże mi zatrzymać te koszmary? – zapytała Pinkie, z rosnącą w jej sercu nadzieją. - Na to wygląda, oczywiście to nie powstrzyma cię od koszmarów przez resztę Twojego życia, one są normalną częścią snu, ale może ci pomóc z twoim aktualnym koszmarowym problemem – powiedziała ciągle czytając. - Tu jest zaklęcie, które pozwoli mi wniknąć w twój umysł i zobaczyć wspomnienia twoich snów. Tym sposobem mogę zobaczyć o czym śniłaś i zastosować odpowiednie zaklęcie, żeby ci pomóc. Nadzieja, która do tej pory rosła w Pinkie, przepadła jak kamień w wodę. - Nie! Nie nie nie nie nie nie Twilight! - krzyczała Pinkie, kręcąc zaciekle głową, - NIE MOŻESZ zobaczyć moich snów! One są... one są! - Pinkie ukryła twarz w swoich kopytkach - One są zbyt okropne Twilight! Ja... ja nie chcę, żeby jakikolwiek kucyk widział to, co ja widziałam! - Jej głos był drżący; łzy szykowały się, żeby opuścić jej oczy jeszcze raz. Spojrzała w górę, gdy poczuła kopytko Twilight na jej ramieniu i zobaczyła przejęcie malujące się na jej twarzy. - Nie jestem sobie w stanie wyobrazić, jaki rodzaj snów przeżyłaś Pinkie, ale widzę cierpienie na twojej twarzy. To wpływa na to kim jesteś i po prostu nie mogę tego odpuścić. Przyszłaś do mnie po pomoc i mam zamiar ci pomóc. Proszę, musisz mi pozwolić zobaczyć to, co ty widziałaś, wtedy będę mogła chociaż spróbować – przyznała Twilight. Pinkie zniżyła głowę, starając się z całej siły powstrzymać łzy które niemiłosiernie piekły ją w oczy. Przełknęła ciężko, wiedząc, że jej przyjaciółka chce wszystko naprawić i może mieć moc, aby to uczynić... - Twilight...- Pinkie szepnęła ściszonym głosem, powstrzymując łkanie. - Tak? O co chodzi Pinkie? - zapytała Twilight podobnym szeptem. - Proszę... musisz mi obiecać... że to, co zobaczysz... nie zmieni twojego zdania o mnie. - Pinkie pociągnęła nosem. - Przysięgam Pinkie. Niie mogę myśleć o tobie inaczej, niż jak o drogiej przyjaciółce, którą znam i kocham.” – powiedziała Twilight. Pinkie zauważyła jej uśmiech. On był taki miły, kojący... - P-Przysięga Pinkie Pie? - zapytała Pinkie ostatni raz. Twilight uśmiechnęła się lekko rozbawiona. - Z kopytkiem na sercu, nadzieją by latać, babeczkę mi w oko wsadź. - (Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye – przyp.tłum.) Twilight wykonała ruchy przysięgi Pinkie Pie, naśladując wsmarowanie ciastka w twarz. Pinkie potrzebowała chwili, aby ułożyć sobie wszystko w głowie, po czym zamknęła oczy i zniżyła lekko głowę. - W porządku... J-ja ufam ci, Twilight - cicho mruknęła Pinkie, starając się jak najlepiej przygotować do tego, co miało nastąpić. Twilight pochyliła lekko głowę, pamiętając zaklęcie z książki, a jej róg zajaśniał światłem, gdy skoncentrowała się na nim. Delikatnie zamiotła włosy z czoła Pinkie za jej ucho, a następnie łagodnie puknęła końcówką swojego rogu w głowę Pinkie. „ZOSTAW MNIE W SPOKOJU” Slender Pony podchodził niezgrabnie, piszcząc przenikliwie na nią coraz mocniej, w miarę zbliżania. Ból przeszył całe jej ciało, gdy krew rozbryzgła się, zmieniając mgłę jej wizji w świat pokryty czerwienią. Upadła na kolana, próbując pojąć rzeczywistość, tuż przed tym, jak ból i dźwięk stały się niemożliwe do zniesienia. W jej ciele była dziura. Czuła wijące się w niej robaki, wspinające się po jej piersi. One pożerały ją, pożerały ją żywcem. Ból zatopił się w jej duszy, ale śmierć cały czas jeszcze nie nadchodziła. Jej ciało leżało tam, bez ruchu, a insekty szły swoją drogą. Czuła każde ich wicie i śluz ich ciał, gdy wpełzały pod jej skórę. Kości chrzęściły jej w zębach, a krew ściekała po brodzie. Świeży smak lepkiego mięsa, pełzł w dół jej gardła. Ostre zęby wgryzały się znowu w bok karku ziemskiego kucyka, gdy jego głowa opadła, odsłaniając specjalnie dla niej solidny kawał mięsa, który wkrótce miała przeżuć. Smak był wstrętny, ale ona go pragnęła. MUSIAŁA go poczuć. Pragnęła go coraz więcej! Mocniej! Jej zęby zatopiły się w głowę kucyka, miażdżąc czaszkę, a wewnętrzne narządy zaczęły wyciekać prosto do jej ust. Chciała więcej; tego jednego nigdy nie było jej dość. Krzyki ucichły na chwilę, lecz nie na długo. ''- Dlaczego? Dlaczego to robisz? - Był to pełen bólu, szalony płacz Rainbow Dash. Widziała ją, przywiązaną do stołu. Jej skrzydła były już odpiłowane, odpiłowane przez jej własne kopytka.'' „- Ech Rainbow Dash... każdy kucyk kiedyś umrze - Jej głos zdradził ją, gdy wyciągnęła skalpel, - To naprawdę proste pojęcie. Po prostu musisz się zastanowić ‘Czy moje życie ma jakieś znaczenie? Czy umieram dla jakiejś przyczyny? Czy pamięć o mnie zostanie utrzymana, gdy odejdę?’ Wszystko to, jak widzisz, to ważne pytania. - Szła w kierunku Rainbow Dash; czuła morderczą intencję pochwycenia za każde włókno jej istnienia. ''- Ale... - Rainbow Dash czkała przez ból i łzy, - Ja nie umrę z dobrej przyczyny... jeśli mnie zabijesz - szlochała Rainbow - Jak możesz mi to robić?”'' Uniosła kopytko i pogładziła twarz Rainbow Dash. Pochyliła się ku niej, zatrzymując się centymetry przed jej twarzą – to była magia, której nie czuła nigdy przedtem. Jej oddech był gorący, a jej ciało mamiło jej umysł. - Och Rainbow Dash... Jeśli do tej pory nie znasz powodu, to nie zrozumiesz już nigdy. Tak po prostu musi być, - Odeszła od swojego więźnia. Rainbow wyglądała tylko na lekko zmieszaną, a ona chciała skorygować ten wygląd na nieco bardziej zdecydowany. Ścisnęła swój skalpel, umieściła go u podstawy biodra Rainbow i rozcięła jej nogę do samego dołu. Ból przejął kontrolę nad ciałem i głosem Rainbow, a ona zaczęła swój delikatny rytuał krojenia. Przecież, pomijając wszystko, musiała przygotować składniki, aby wszystko odbyło się zgodnie z planem. Twilight poleciała w tył. Jej głowę instynktownie odrzuciło do tyłu, chcąc uwolnić ją od horroru wewnątrz umysłu Pinkie. Twilight wpadła w regał z książkami, wywołując spadającą w dół, lawinę książek. Oddychała ciężko, nieprzytomna i spanikowana. Zaklęcie zajęło tylko kilka sekund, ale natłok wspomnień tego snu zalał ją jednocześnie. Te sny były przerażające... i takie realne... czuła wszystko w tych snach, nawet mimo tego, że sny normalnie nie zawierają tak żywych uczuć. Ten potwór, który ją zaatakował... uczucie robaków pełzających wśród jej skóry i narządów... zatykający smak mięsa w jej ustach... tortury... czyn, którego musiała dokonać... chciało jej się wymiotować. - Twilight? - doszedł do niej przestraszony, nieśmiały, ledwo co słyszalny głos. Twilight została wyrwana ze swoich myśli, spoglądając w górę na swoją różową przyjaciółkę. Pinkie drżała, drżała ze strachu, a łzy płynęły jej po twarzy. Racja... to były sny Pinkie... sny które tak ją przerażały, sny dla których przyszła tu po pomoc. - Pinkie... - mruknęła w końcu Twilight, przełykając swoje własne emocje razem z zawartością żołądka. - Ja... ja nie miałam pojęcia... - mówiła, podnosząc się na nogi i powoli wracając do swojej przyjaciółki. Teraz musiała być silna. - Twilight... - Pinkie pociągnęła nosem, szlochając - Ja przepraszam... tak mocno cię przepraszam, że to widziałaś...- zamknęła oczy, łykając powietrze pomiędzy szlochami. Twilight szybko przysunęła się do Pinkie i uścisnęła ją mocno. Pinkie desperacko płakała w ramionach Twilight. Twilight podtrzymywała swoją drogą przyjaciółkę, aby wiedziała, że może liczyć od niej na każde możliwe wsparcie. Te obrazy mogły powodować, że jej żołądek skręcał się, ale dużo ważniejsza od tego była jej przyjaźń. - Już w porządku Pinkie... – powiedziała Twilight, gdy szloch Pinkie zaczął się uspokajać. - Widzę, jak bardzo gryzą cię te sny... ale Pinkie w tych snach, to nie ty. Więc musimy tylko odkryć, dlaczego je masz – powiedziała Twilight, pozwalając zrozumieć swojej przyjaciółce, że dotrzyma złożonej przez nią obietnicy. Pinkie w jej ramionach, nie była ani trochę taka, jak Pinkie w snach. Pinkie powoli kiwnęła głową w potwierdzeniu, zanim w końcu powstrzymała swoje łzy i puściła Twilight. Twilight skręciła w stronę książki i przewróciła jeszcze kilka stron. - Odkąd wiemy, że to nie twoja dieta, musimy określić czy to przez jakieś bieżące wydarzenia, czy to coś znacznie głębszego w Twojej psyche... więc zacznijmy od tego. Kiedy zaczęły się te sny? - Więc... - Pinkie wytarła twarz, próbując ją trochę osuszyć, - Sny zaczęły się jakoś kilka dni po Wielkiej Gali Galopu... i prześladowały mnie praktycznie każdej nocy przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Nie było ich jednej nocy, gdy zmieniłam dietę, ale wróciły następnego dnia... – powiedziała Pinkie, próbując przypomnieć sobie częstotliwość koszmarów. - Hmm... wiesz, Gala była całkiem dużym wydarzeniem. Na pewno wyglądałaś dobrze w Sklepie Z Pączkami... ale co potem? Wiem, że mówiłaś, że masz coś do załatwienia zanim wrócisz do Ponyville, więc nie widziałyśmy cię od tamtej pory, aż do twojego powrotu do rydwanu. – zastanawiała się Twilight. - ... Więc... po tym jak spędziłam z wami czas, poszłam odwiedzić moją siostrę Octavię. Ona była jedną z wiolonczelistek podczas Gali. Ona była głównym powodem, dzięki któremu mogłam spokojnie ulotnić się po moim muzycznym wybryku na Sali. Chciałam pójść i podziękować jej za pomoc w próbie ożywienia towarzystwa - wspominała noc, Pinkie - Była na mnie trochę zła na początku, za bałagan jaki narobiłam, ale potem wybaczyła mi i skończyło się na miłej pogawędce o tym, co robiłyśmy od czasu opuszczenia farmy. Po jakimś czasie musiałam się zbierać, więc obiecałyśmy sobie, że będziemy częściej w kontakcie. Twilight rozważyła to - Myślisz, że spotkanie z twoją siostrą mogło zapoczątkować te sny? – spytała z ciekawością, Twilight. - Nie rozumiałabym, gdyby rzeczywiście tak było – powiedziała Pinkie w zamyśleniu, gładząc brodę kopytkiem. - Dobrze bawiłyśmy się tej nocy... nie było nic negatywnego w tym, o czym rozmawiałyśmy. - Czy od tamtego czasu dostałaś od niej jakiś list? - Tak dostałam jeden, ale chciała mnie po prostu powiadomić, że będzie dawać koncert w Fillydelphii. Powiedziała, że jej zespół ma tournee, więc jeśli chciałabym wysłać jej jakieś listy, to muszę adresować je na jej zespół, a listonosze już będą wiedzieli, gdzie je dostarczyć.\ – powiedziała Pinkie kręcąc głową w zamyśleniu. - I znowu nie było w tym nic negatywnego... - A co z ostatnimi dwoma tygodniami? Przeważnie wyglądałaś dobrze, pomijając kilka przypadków, kiedy nie byłaś tak tryskająca radością – powiedziała Twilight przypominając sobie, że Pinkie Pie była nadaktywna, bardziej niż zwykle, przez ostatnie kilka dni. Teraz z całą pewnością wiedziała już, dlaczego. - Nie... nic znaczącego się nie działo. Z powodu snów wyprawiałam więcej przyjęć, ale oprócz tego życie płynęło tak, jak zazwyczaj w Ponyville... - powiedziała Pinkie, potrząsając głową. - Rozumiem. - Twilight wróciła do przeglądania książki, przelatując po stronach, by znaleźć coś, co mogłoby zaradzić problemowi. - O tu jest... to następne zaklęcie. To sięga trochę głębiej w umysł; jego intencją jest jednak znalezienie źródła Twoich problemów. To pozwoli nam dowiedzieć się, dlaczego masz te sny, czy to jest drobna, czy poważniejsza przyczyna - powiedziała ufnie Twilight, - Więc nie martw się Pinkie, jestem pewna, że niedługo wszystko będzie z tobą w porządku - posłała swojej przyjaciółce pocieszający uśmiech. Dziękuję Twilight... – Pinkie odpowiedziała tym samym. - W porządku, książka mówi, że zaklęcie może być trochę dezorientujące na początku, ale potem do niego przywykniesz. Jesteś gotowa? - zapytała Twilight. Pinkie kiwnęła potakująco. - Musi się udać - powiedziała Twilight, biorąc głęboki wdech i koncentrując się jeszcze raz, rozżarzając swój róg światłem. Schyliła się ponownie w kierunku czoła Pinkie i delikatnie dotknęła jej. Umysł Pinkie szarpnął i poczuła, jakby zapadała się w gęstą mgłę. Straciła ślad swojego otoczenia, czując jakby spadała z bardzo dużej wysokości. Świat wirował dookoła i czuła, wokół pęd powietrza. To intensywne doznanie powodowało, że jej żołądek skręcał się. Zastanawiała się jak długo ma jeszcze się tak czuć, kiedy w końcu poczuła, że świat ustabilizował się, z hukiem spowodowanym przez wiatr pędzący dookoła niej. Oddychała ciężko, sapiąc i kaszląc, zaraz po tym jak poczuła grunt pod nogami. Podniosła głowę i lekko nią potrząsnęła, zanim powoli otworzyła oczy. Była ciągle w bibliotece... to na pewno. Ale zniknęła gdzieś Twilight. Dlaczego miałaby ją zostawić samą w bibliotece? - Twilight? zawołała, ale jedyną rzeczą, która dotarła do jej uszu było puste echo. To było dziwaczne; biblioteka wyglądała niesamowicie cicho, nawet bardziej niż zazwyczaj, gdy Twilight nie było w pobliżu. Spojrzała na stół i zobaczyła na nim dwie rzeczy – torbę i notatkę. Ostrożnie przeczytała słowa na notatce: Musisz przekroczyć ciemność, aby ujrzeć światło. Pinkie spojrzała na kawałek papieru lekko zdezorientowana. Czy napisała to Twilight? Jeśli tak... to co to znaczy? Czy ma zabrać ze sobą torbę? Twilight musiała przecież wiedzieć, co robi; nie zostawiłaby jej tu samej bez dobrej przyczyny... Pinkie otworzyła torbę, żeby zobaczyć, czy coś jest w środku. W środku były dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza z nich była oczywista. To była latarenka. Wewnątrz był olej i knot. Z boku znajdowało się pokrętło; przypuszczała, że służyło do włączania i wyłączania latarenki. Jeśli miała jej użyć, musiała mieć pewność, że nie zużyje naraz całego oleju. Delikatnie odłożyła latarenkę z powrotem do torby. „Co to jest?” zapytała samą siebie wyciągając prostokątne urządzenie. Posiadało przełącznik i antenę, ale nie było to urządzenie, które by znała. Przód wyglądał jak pokrywka, miał na sobie kółko, a w nim dziurki. Jak dla niej wyglądało to jak miniaturowy fonograf, ale jak ta mała rzecz miała grać muzykę? W jej kopytku urządzenie przebudziło się do życia, grając delikatny, statyczny dźwięk. Pinkie upuściła je zaskoczona nagłą zmianą sytuacji. Wpatrywała się w brzęczące urządzenie; Odgłos brzmiał jakby rój pszczół został przepuszczony przez stół Vinyl Scratch. Trąciła urządzenie kopytkiem. Po kilku chwilach buczenie ustało. Pinkie wyglądała na zmieszaną, ale czuła instynktownie w trzewiach, że to musi być coś ważnego. Włożyła to z powrotem do torby. ‘Zgaduję, że Twilight wierzyła, że będę potrzebować tej torby... więc zastosuję się do jej rady.’ - mruknęła Pinkie, przywiązując ostrożnie torbę do swojego grzbietu. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Biblioteka zdawała się nie skrywać więcej wskazówek na tą chwilę, więc zdecydowała się wyjść na zewnątrz. Czuła się teraz dużo spokojniejsza po odwiedzeniu Twilight, więc może teraz mogłaby odwiedzić Rainbow Dash... - Hę? - powiedziała Pinkie zatrzymując się szybko kilka kroków za drzwiami. Gęsta mgła opadała na całe Ponyville. Była tak gęsta, że nie mogła nawet dostrzec budynków w pobliżu biblioteki. Musiała dojść naprawdę blisko budynku, aby go zobaczyć. Zawiał wiatr i Pinkie zaczęła drżeć. Temperatura znacząco spadła. - O co chodzi? Nigdy nie widziałam w Ponyville takiej pogody... powiedziała Pinkie, zdezorientowana. - Czy to sprawka Rainbow Dash? Czemu miałaby...? - Pinkie wiedziała, że musi znaleźć Rainbow i z nią porozmawiać. Szybko zaczęła biec w kierunku, gdzie powinien znajdować się dom pegaza. Była w pełnym galopie, kiedy gwałtownie zorientowała się, że musi się natychmiast zatrzymać. Wpadła w poślizg wzdłuż drogi i wyhamowała na samym skraju. Potrąciła kilka kamyków, które potoczyły się i spadły tuż przed nią. Była tam gigantyczna przepaść, której nie widziała nigdy wcześniej w Ponyville. Ciągnęła się dokładnie w dół drogi, która miała prowadzić do domu Rainbow... w efekcie odcinając całą przestrzeń poza Ponyville, jeśli nie miało się skrzydeł. - Co jest grane? – zapytała w przestrzeń, patrząc na coś, co zdawało się być otchłanią bez dna. Rozdział 2 „Tu jesteś” – powiedziała Pinkie, wyciągając mapę Ponyville. Właśnie po nią wróciła do biblioteki; szczęśliwym trafem miała tajemną moc szybkiego znajdowania przedmiotów, których potrzebowała. Wzięła w usta czerwony marker i narysowała kółko z wielkim X pośrodku drogi z przepaścią. Potem umieściła kilka mniejszych X- ów na kilku domach, w których chciała spróbować znaleźć jakiegokolwiek kucyka. Miasto wyglądało na puste, porzucone. „Co tu się stało?” – zapytała samą siebie, patrząc na mapę pełną X- ów. Zbadała tylko mały wycinek Ponyville, ale i tak zawsze były tam kucyki, nieważne czy w domu, czy wędrujące w pobliżu. W taką brzydką pogodę powinny być w swoich domach, albo powinno być chociaż jakieś ogłoszenie, jeśli tyle kucyków miałoby wyjechać. A dodatkowo, czemu na skraju miasta pojawiła się ta bezdenna dziura? „Muszę dostać się do Kącika Kostki Cukru. Jeśli mi się uda, mogę wziąć mój balon i zobaczyć, czy w powietrzu są jakieś pegazy, które mogłyby mi wytłumaczyć tą mgłę.” – Pinkie potwierdziła swój plan w głowie. Musiała również przyznać, że martwiła się o Gummy’ego. Miała nadzieję, że z nim wszystko w porządku. Szybko sprawdziła swoją drogę na mapie, przed spakowaniem jej, wraz z pisakiem do torby. Żeby nie zapomnieć, chciała zaznaczyć wszystkie niezwykłe zdarzenia jakie napotka, na mapie Ponyville. Wycofała się w sam środek chłodnego dnia, gdy coś zimnego i mokrego wylądowało na końcu jej nosa. „Hę?” Pinkie próbowała się przyjrzeć koniuszkowi nosa. Lekko potrząsnęła głową, po czym spojrzała w niebo. Małe płatki śniegu zaczęły powoli opadać na ziemię. „Śnieg? Ale... ale przecież mamy lato...” powiedziała Pinkie w szoku, wpatrując się w biały spektakl. Widziała parę wydobywającą się z jej ust, ale nie sądziła, że było wystarczająco zimno, żeby spadł śnieg. Pogodę kontrolowały pegazy, więc na pewno muszą teraz być na górze! Pinkie pogalopowała w kierunku Kącika Kostki Cukru. Nagle Pinkie usłyszała jednostajny dźwięk dochodzący z torby. Czy to ten miniaturowy fonograf znowu robi hałas? Zdecydowanie znalazł sobie na to dziwny moment. Pinkie została wybita ze swoich rozważań, gdy zobaczyła we mgle zarys postaci. „Och! Tu jest jakiś kucyk!” krzyknęła z rosnącą nadzieją. Zaczęła biec szybciej w jego kierunku. Mimo tego, że się zbliżała, nie mogła pozbyć się silnego uczucia, że coś jest nie tak, bo fonograf stawał się coraz głośniejszy... „Hej, co jest grane?” szybko zapytała, zanim w ogóle oceniła kim jest postać. Zatrzymała się szybko, kiedy w końcu mogła dobrze dostrzec kucyka... a z jej ust wydobył się głośny, wysoki krzyk. „Ruuuaaa... ghhuuurrrrrggghhh...”, ten kucyk już właściwie nie był kucykiem. Jego skóra i grzywa zniknęły, zastąpione przez widok gnijącego mięsa, które wydawało się żyć. Nie miał jednej z przednich nóg, a na jego plecach brakowało kawałka ciała. Jego oczy wyglądały jakby były wydłubane, kilka zębów wyglądało na wybite, a w ich miejscu ziały krwawe dziury. Jego ciało znaczyły liczne skaleczenia. „Cz-czy wszystko w porządku!?” krzyknęła Pinkie, cofając się o krok od kucyka. Jej pierwszą reakcją było sprawdzenie, czy to cierpi, ale głęboko w brzuchu czuła, że powinna trzymać dystans, bo ta rzecz raczej nie ma zamiaru jej pomóc. Fonograf z jej torby zaczął dzwonić bez przerwy. „Gruuuuuh”, mięsna masa, rzuciła się w kierunku Pinkie, obnażając swoje zęby. Pinkie odskoczyła z krzykiem, gdy stwór upadł, w miejscu gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała, a jego zęby zatopiły się w brudnej ziemi. Pinkie odeszła jeszcze kilka kroków od stwora, gdy podniósł swoją głowę, z zębami pokrytymi brudem. Zawarczał, gdy brud zmieszany z krwią wyleciał z jego ust. Zaczął powoli sunąć w kierunku Pinkie, warcząc, gdy zdawał się ją wyczuwać. „C-cofnij się! COFNIJ SIĘ!” wołała Pinkie, próbując oddalić się od przerażającej istoty. Stwór warczał i jęczał, zostawiając za sobą smugę krwi, z zamiarem zaatakowania jej. Stwór przeraził Pinkie, wyglądało jakby znajdował się na pograniczu śmierci, a jednak jeszcze nie umarł. Zamiast tego, chciał ją dopaść. Każde włókno w jej ciele nakazywało jej uciekać, uciekać jak najszybciej i jak najdalej jak może od tego potwora. „Trzymaj się z dala ode mnie!” krzyknęła płaczliwie, zanim w końcu jej nogi zaczęły funkcjonować i obiegła stwora, galopując szybko jak najdalej stamtąd. Gdy Pinkie ją mijała, istota próbowała jeszcze raz pchnąć swoje ciało w jej kierunku, lecz jej zęby ponownie napotkały tylko ziemię, Gdy odbiegała coraz dalej, fonograf w jej torbie uspokajał się, by w końcu zamilknąć. Osunęła się i usiadła na ziemi, oddychając ciężko; czuła błyskawiczne bicie swojego serca w gardle. Co to było? Dlaczego chciało ją zaatakować? Dlaczego wyglądało jak kucyk? Dlaczego nie widziała żadnego innego kucyka tylko... to? „Kącik... Kostki... Cukru...” dyszała Pinkie, próbując uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Lekko uszczypnęła się zębami w ramię, aby upewnić się, że to nie jest sen. Mogła kontrolować swoje ruchy... mogła uciekać od tego co widziała... to nie był sen. Potrząsnęła głową, podniosła się z powrotem na kopytka i zaczęła biec dalej. -- Po krótkim czasie ujrzała przed sobą budynek Kącika Kostki Cukru. Nie znajdował się daleko od domu Twilight, ale czuła jakby teraz dotarcie tu, zajęło jej dłużej niż zwykle. Z cichym westchnieniem, podeszła do drzwi frontowych, z zamiarem wejścia do środka i udania się na górę, do swojego pokoju. Z drzwi doszło ją kliknięcie, które oznaczało, że są one zamknięte. “...Czemu są zamknięte?” zmarszczyła czoło Pinkie, rozglądając się dookoła. Nie miała klucza do drzwi frontowych, a musiała dostać się do swojego pokoju. Myślała jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, gdy spojrzała w górę i dostrzegła balkon, który wychodził z jej pokoju. Znajdowały się tam drzwi z narysowanym pegazem, które mogła otworzyć, gdyby mogła się wspiąć. Spojrzała ostrożnie w kierunku rogów budynku, idąc krok po kroku dookoła Kącika Kostki Cukru. Gdy przeszła na tył budynku, zobaczyła coś, co kompletnie ją zaskoczyło. Na ziemi stała rozstawiona drabina, sięgająca dokładnie jej balkonu. Dziękując w duchu, za dobry los, zaczęła się po niej wspinać. Drzwi do jej pokoju w Kąciku Kostki Cukru cicho skrzypnęły, gdy Pinkie lekko je popchnęła. Wnętrze jej pokoju było skąpane w ciemnościach. Nie widziała niczego, co znajdowało się za progiem drzwi. Ostrożnie pogrzebała w torbie, wyciągnęła latarenkę, i trzymając ją w ustach przekręciła pokrętło. Knot odżył i zajaśniał płomieniem. Weszła powoli do pokoju. Światło latarenki oświetlało, to czego nie mogła dojrzeć wcześniej. Spojrzała w szoku, na stan w jakim znajdował się jej pokój. Wyglądało jakby nie był używany od lat. Tapeta gniła i miejscami odłaziła, drewniana podłoga rozpadała się, zasłony poznaczone były dziurami, zalegał gruby kurz, a powietrze było zatęchłe. Pinkie rozejrzała się wokół zmieszana, po czym delikatnie umieściła lampę na stole tak, że teraz mogła zobaczyć cały pokój. „Czy... długo mnie tu nie było?” zastanawiała się Pinkie chodząc po pokoju, i słuchając jak skrzypiąca podłoga ugina się pod jej ciężarem. „Twilight przecież nie użyłaby zaklęcia, żeby wysłać mnie w przyszłość, jeśli miała zamiar mi pomóc... prawda?” Pinkie nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. „Mówiła, że zaklęcie może być trochę dezorientujące... Może to tylko efekt skutków ubocznych.” Fonograf zaczął wydobywać z siebie cichy pomruk. Pinkie zatrzymała się nasłuchując. Poprzednim razem, gdy się włączył spotkała tego stwora, a dźwięk stawał się coraz głośniejszy, w miarę zbliżania się istoty. Szybko rozejrzała się po pokoju, ale nie zauważyła nic, co przypominałoby potwora... „Uspokój się Pinkie Pie... nie ma... naprawdę o co się martwić. Po prostu sprawdź czy Gummy jest tutaj... znajdź balon... i poleć w chmury... wtedy zostawisz te okropieństwa za sobą.” – powiedziała Pinkie chwytając latarenkę w zęby i szybko popychając drzwi swojej łazienki. „Gummy?” – zawołała pomimo latarenki w ustach. Rozejrzała się po łazience i prawie upuściła latarenkę. Ściany były usmarowane krwią, krwawymi odciskami kopytek i pośpiesznie nabazgranymi słowami. Zasłony były rozdarte na strzępy, resztki ledwo wisiały na kółkach używanych do ich podtrzymania. Rozmazana krew pokrywała z zewnątrz całą wannę; cały pokój wyglądało jakby miała w nim miejsce jakaś masakra. „G-Gummy? J-Jesteś tu?” Słowa ugrzęzły jej w gardle, ale musiała sprawdzić, musiała spojrzeć. Jej umysł dopominał się ucieczki, ale ona musiała się dowiedzieć, czy Gummy jest tutaj, czy nie. Weszła do łazienki, jej kopytka zastukały cicho na kafelkach. Jedyną ulgą było to, że fonograf ucichł, gdy wchodziła coraz głębiej. Postawiła latarenkę na zlewie i przełknęła z trudem ślinę. Pokój śmierdział pleśnią i krwią; wywoływał u niej mdłości. Ostrożnie sprawdziła okolice wanny i zasłony, widząc tylko więcej krwi. Obróciła się, aby spojrzeć na ściany, dając sobie możliwość do odczytania tego, co zostało namazane w pośpiechu we krwi: Pomóż mi Ból On łaknie Słowa wywołały dreszcze na jej plecach. Co one znaczą? ‘On łaknie?’, słowa odbijały się echem w jej głowie. Czy to... nawiązanie do Gummy’ego? Ale Gummy nie miał zębów; jedyną rzeczą jaką mógł przełykać był gąbkowaty pokarm dla aligatorów, który mu kupowała. Co zdarzyło się w tej łazience? Dlaczego to zdarzyło się tutaj? Jej umysł miotał się w pytaniach; desperacko potrzebowała komfortu obecności jednej z przyjaciółek obok niej. Odeszła od ściany. Było jeszcze tylko jedno miejsce, które musiała sprawdzić i była to sama wanna. Delikatnie wychyliła głowę za krawędź wanny i spojrzała w dół. W wannie leżały na wpół zgniłe resztki małego zielonego aligatora. Pinkie zakryła usta kopytkami, a łzy zaczęły swobodnie płynąć z jej oczu. Nie mogło być pomyłki... to był Gummy. Wyglądał, jakby leżał tam już od dłuższego czasu. Żołądek Pinkie podszedł jej do gardła, gdy tak się wpatrywała w ten przerażający obraz. ‘Dlaczego tak się stało?’ to było pytanie które kołatało się po jej głowie ciągle i ciągle, i ciągle. Potrzebowała odpowiedzi. Wtedy zauważyła czerwoną, błyszczącą wstążkę. Była nienagannie zawiązana w kokardę, wokół czegoś, co wystawało z ust Gummy’ego. Pinkie przełknęła ślinę wpatrując się w przedmiot, nie do końca pewna, co to mogło znaczyć. Przedmiot był czysty... wolny od krwi i wyglądał jakby... jakby Gummy próbował jej go ofiarować. Pinkie delikatnie opuściła kopytko i wyjęła przedmiot z buzi Gummy’ego. Przedmiot wysunął się z dziecinną łatwością. Teraz, gdy mogła na niego wyraźnie spojrzeć, uświadomiła sobie, że jest to klucz. Klucz z umiejscowionym na nim symbolem gwiazdy. Nie bardzo wiedziała, co to może znaczyć, ale była to rzecz, którą Gummy przekazał jej to w swych ostatnich dniach. Musiała to zatrzymać. Ostrożnie umieściła klucz w torbie, przypominając sobie jednocześnie o cichym bzyczeniu fonografu. Ostrożnie chwyciła latarenkę i wycofała się z łazienki zamykając za sobą drzwi. Postawiła ją na ziemi i wytarła twarz, czkając. „Gummy... Przepraszam...” Płakała w kopytka, desperacko próbując się uspokoić, „Przyrzekam... Pewnego dnia urządzę ci odpowiedni pogrzeb, taki na jaki zasługujesz...” mówiła powstrzymując łkanie. „Proszę wybacz mi, że nie było mnie z tobą...” powiedziała trzęsąc ramionami. Jej próba uspokojenia się spaliła na panewce. Płakała teraz coraz mocniej. Chciała po prostu tam usiąść i płakać, aż do końca świata... Odzyskała poczucie rzeczywistości, gdy usłyszała, że bzyczenie robi się coraz głośniejsze, przechodząc w wysokie dzwonienie. Cokolwiek to sprawiło, zdawało się zbliżać. To znaczyło, że nie ma czasu na siedzenie i wypłakiwanie swoich żali. Musi ruszać, albo będzie musiała podzielić los Gummy’ego. Szybko chwyciła latarenkę i przebiegła przez pokój w kierunku szafy, gdzie trzymała balon. Dzwonienie stawało się coraz głośniejsze. Jej serce biło jak szalone. Chwyciła drzwi szafy i pociągnęła, prawie je wyrywając. Całe pomieszczenie wybuchło głośnym, wysokim krzykiem, gdy biały kształt uczepił się twarzy Pinkie. Pinkie energicznie machała głową na wszystkie strony, gdy poczuła ból rozchodzący się po całej twarzy. Wierzgała kopytkami i uderzyła głową w ścianę, powodując kolejny wybuch pisku dochodzącego z kształtu. Kręcąc głową, cisnęła to coś przez cały pokój. Pinkie oddychała ciężko, czując jak krew spływa po jej twarzy. Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć napastnika, a jej oczy otworzyły się w szoku. „Shkyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa...” to co wiło się na podłodze wyglądało jak górna połowa małej, łysej klaczki, jej biała skóra zaczynała gnić na własnych kościach, jej dwa przednie kopytka chwytały podłoże, machając po nim, a jej oczy zakryte były przepaską. Jej czarne usta były otwarte, wydając zawodzący płacz i ukazując długi, drgający język. Pisk tego czegoś uderzył jej uszy mocniej, niż dzwonienie fonografu. Pinkie Pie zaniemówiła na widok istoty. To coś przypominało małą klaczkę... jej żołądek wyprawiał harce... dorosły kucyk to jedno, ale .... Stwór znalazł sposób, żeby unieść głowę. Jego jęczący pisk ucichł, gdy zdawał się smakować powietrze swoim trzepotającym językiem. Pinkie skrzywiła się, próbując się odsunąć pod samą ścianę. Potwór zarzucił głową i spojrzał prosto na Pinkie. Wydał z siebie kolejny jęk i z zadziwiającą prędkością zaczął pełznąć w jej stronę. W instynktownym odruchu odskoczyła szybko na bok i w tym momencie potwór trzasnął głową prosto w ścianę. Machnął głową w bólu, po czym wydał z siebie zawodzący jęk. Serce Pinkie podskoczyło do gardła, stojąc oko w oko z kreaturą. Ten zawodzący płacz sprawiał, że brzmiała tak żałośnie. Zostawiła znaczną smugę krwi na ścianie, a jej głowa obficie krwawiła. Machała głową nieskoordynowanymi ruchami w przód i w tył. Pinkie chciała dotrzeć do niej i jej pomóc. Chciała ulżyć jej w cierpieniu i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze... Stwór wydał krzyk, bryzgając krwią naokoło i ruszył na nią ponownie, a jego usta zacisnęły się mocno na nodze różowego kucyka. Pinkie krzyknęła, machając nogą i próbując zrzucić stwora, ale on trzymał ją w ciasnym uścisku. Zaczęła biegać dookoła, próbując strząsnąć potwora, ale jego uścisk zdawał się tylko coraz mocniej zaciskać. Nie słyszała nic poza swoimi krzykami, biciem swojego serca. Czuła, jak adrenalina pulsuje w jej żyłach. Zatrzymała się przy ścianie i z całej siły uderzyła stworem o ścianę. Stwór nie puszczał, więc uderzyła jeszcze raz. Uderzyła jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz. Ciepła krew bryzgała po ścianach i po jej skórze. Uderzyła napastnikiem jeszcze raz o ścianę, z całej swojej siły. Istota osunęła się, wraz z życiem opuszczającym jej ciało, opadając na podłogę z głuchym łoskotem. Oddech Pinkie wypełnił jej płuca ogniem, a jej ciałem wstrząsał nadmiar adrenaliny. Spojrzała w dół na swoją krwawiącą nogę, a potem na stwora, którego właśnie wykończyła... „Och nie... och nie och nie och nie...” szepnęła Pinkie bojaźliwie cofając się i oddalając od stwora.”Nie chciała tego zabić, czy to zasługiwało na śmierć? Tak, zaatakowało ją, ale czy zabicie tego było na pewno właściwą rzeczą?” Dysząc usiadła na ziemi, jej ciało trzęsło się, myśli w jej głowie miotały się na wszystkie strony. Spojrzała w dół na ciało i zobaczyła rozszerzającą się plamę krwi na jej skórze. Jej żołądek ponownie się wywrócił, a jego zawartość koniecznie chciała wydostać się na zewnątrz. „Co ja zrobiłam” sapała, próbując ochłodzić piekące ją płuca. „Dlaczego musiało do tego dojść?” Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową. Nie chciała nic z tego, co się stało... ale jednak to już się zdarzyło... to nie był sen, z którego mogła się obudzić i otrząsnąć... to działo się tu i teraz... i to było prawdziwe. Wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując ustać na swoich dygoczących nogach. „Rainbow Dash... Rarity... Fluttershy... Applejack... Twilight... ktokolwiek... potrzebuję was tu i teraz...” szeptała do siebie podchodząc do szafy. Chwyciła latarenkę i spojrzała w ciemność. Balon tam był wraz z koszem, w którym został umieszczony. Nadzieja rosła w jej sercu, gdy przysunęła latarenkę bliżej i zaczęła wygrzebywać kosz spod ciuchów... Wielkie dziury zdawały się wpatrywać w nią z powierzchni balonu i śmiać się szyderczo. Na pewno nie dało się tym latać. Pinkie załamała się, szlochając i wypłakując swoje oczy w podziurawiony materiał. Fonograf w końcu przestał dzwonić. Rozdział 3 Pinkie Pie delikatnie skończyła czyszczenie i opatrywanie swoich ran. Jej noga ciągle pulsowała przez wcześniejsze ugryzienie, ale teraz przynajmniej mogła zacząć się prawidłowo goić. Sprawdziła, czy wytrzyma obciążenie; odczuwała lekki ból, ale nic takiego, czego nie mogłaby znieść. Mogła się ruszać; mogła nawet uciekać jeśliby musiała. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na notatkę leżącą na jej łóżku; spoczywała na dnie kosza od balonu, tak jakby tylko czekała na znalezienie. Śmiech i uśmiechy młodzieży, Razem odnajdą, gdzie prawda leży. Tam rodzą się o przyszłości marzenia, A koszmary przeszłości dążą do zapomnienia. Myślała o tej notatce, odkąd ją znalazła. Wiedziała, że to łamigłówka... a ona nie była zbyt dobra w łamigłówkach. Ale jej umysł w końcu uspokoił się na tyle, żeby zacząć myśleć sensownie. Jej mózg w końcu nie zajmował się otaczającym ją horrorem na wystarczająco długo, że mogła zająć się rozszyfrowywaniem znaczenia tych słów na serio. „Więc... Wydaje mi się, że pierwsza linijka mówi o źrebakach... źrebaki odnajdą prawdę? To znaczy... będą się uczyć?” To słowo naprowadziło ją na trop, „Och! Ta zagadka dotyczy szkoły.” Przeczytała ją jeszcze raz w kontekście szkoły i wszystkie linijki zdawały się pasować. „Więc... to znaczy że mam udać się do szkoły?” – zapytała samą siebie. Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła zniszczony pokój, rozdarty balon, ciało pół-klaczki... „... Nie widzę powodu, żeby tu zostać.” westchnęła pakując notatkę do torby zanim chwyciła latarenkę i skierowała się na zewnątrz. Zadrżała, gdy poczuła uderzenie zimnego, śnieżnego powietrza na swoim ciele. Do tej pory nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak ciepło było wewnątrz budynków... Wyłączyła latarenkę i odłożyła ją do torby. Następnie popędziła galopem w kierunku szkoły. Wyjrzała ostrożnie zza drzew, gdy niezdarne cielsko potwora pośpiesznie odeszło od szkolnego wejścia. Wyglądał zupełnie tak, jak pierwszy potwór którego spotkała, trójnożny Groaner (dosł.groan–jęk- przyp.tłum.). ‘Jeśli jest ich więcej niż jeden, to może Groaner to dobra nazwa dla nich...’ pomyślała. Miała nadzieję, że bzyczenie fonografu nie zdradzi jej pozycji, ale to nie zdawało się dostrzegać żadnych dźwięków, dopóki Pinkie sama ich nie wydała. Niedługo zaczął człapać prosto w mgłę, zmieniając się już tylko w ciemną sylwetkę samego siebie. Zdecydowała, że teraz jest idealny czas, żeby w końcu ruszyć z miejsca. Szybko dobiegła do frontowych drzwi szkoły i pociągnęła za rączkę, próbując szybko dostać się do środka. Drzwi zatrzęsły się od dźwięku, który oznaczał, że są zamknięte. „C-co? Zamknięte?” powiedziała oszołomiona. Nie spodziewała się tego, że mogą być zamknięte. Nie po tym, jak zagadka skierowała ją do szkoły. ‘Czy źle odczytałam odpowiedź?’ pytała samą siebie, patrząc znowu na drzwi. Wtedy zauważyła zamek nad rączką z umieszczonym na nim symbolem gwiazdy. Poczuła, jak trybiki w jej głowie wskakują na swoje miejsce. Szybko sięgnęła do torby i wyciągnęła klucz, który zostawił dla niej Gummy, ostrożnie, aby nie zerwać wstążki. Umieściła klucz w dziurce, pasował idealnie. Drzwi odblokowały się z satysfakcjonującym ‘kliknięciem’, które wywołało u niej delikatny uśmiech. Wyciągnęła kopytka po klucz, aby chwycić go z powrotem. Klucz zamienił się w popiół, jego mikroskopijne kawałki szybko opadły na ziemię. Wstrząśnięta patrzyła się na prezent, który pozostawił jej Gummy. Jedyną częścią, która nie zmieniła się w popiół była wstążka, która delikatnie powiewając wylądowała na jej wyciągniętym kopytku. „Nie... Prezent od Gummy’ego...” – wyszeptała z drżącymi wargami, a łzy zaczęły zbierać się w kącikach jej oczu. Szybko potrząsnęła głową, wzięła głęboki haust zimnego powietrza i powoli się uspokoiła. Już wystarczająco się napłakała... jeśli ciągle będzie tak płakać, to nie wydostanie się szybko z tej sytuacji. Poza tym, ciągle ma wstążkę od klucza... Bardzo ostrożnie zawiązała kokardę na końcu swojej grzywy. Ciągle nie miała swoich kędziorków, ale przywiązanie jej na końcu sprawiło, że czuła jakby jej włosy były znów chociaż troszkę spuszone. Noszenie wstążeczki dawała jej poczucie, jakby Gummy był cały czas przy niej. Otworzyła szkolne drzwi i zerknęła do środka. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, teren był całkiem nieźle oświetlony, a spodziewała się, że będzie zmuszona użyć latarenki jak w swoim domu. Szkoła wyglądała o niebo lepiej niż jej dom. Wszędzie zalegała gruba warstwa kurzu, ale budynek nie był nawet częściowo tak zaniedbany. Szafki zajmowały całą ścianę korytarza prowadzącego do sal lekcyjnych, a dalej było wejście do głównej auli. Znaki wiszące na ścianie wskazywały drogę do sali gimnastycznej, gabinetu pielęgniarki, pokoju Dyrektora i różnych numerów klas. „Hę?” powiedziała, gdy jej ucho drgnęło wyczuwając jakiś dźwięk. To brzmiało jak śmiech młodych źrebaków. Skierowała głowę w kierunku dźwięku zdziwiona widokiem. Wyraźnie dostrzegała duchowe zjawy dwóch młodych źrebaków bawiących się na korytarzu. Śmiały się i hasały dookoła siebie, zanim pobiegły wzdłuż korytarza w kierunku klas. Pinkie patrzyła, jak przechodzą przez drzwi Sali lekcyjnej. Szybko odwróciła głowę w kierunku torby, nasłuchując jednostajnego bzyczenia fonografu... ale urządzenie milczało. „Hmm... może te duchy nie są takie jak te potwory...” – powiedziała cicho do samej siebie. Może jeśli nie były potworami, to były wskazówką. Szybko podążyła za źrebakami, otwierając drzwi do Sali 104. Klasa była tak samo cicha, jak korytarze szkoły. Zatęchłe powietrze zmieszane z warstwą kurzu. Ale pomieszczenie wywołało u Pinkie uczucie nostalgii; to była klasa, do której przyszła, kiedy przeprowadziła się do Ponyville. Wspomnienia zaczęły napływać do jej głowy. „A więc Panno Pinkamino Diane Pie, wprawdzie uczyłaś się w domu przez większość swojego życia, ale po przetestowaniu cię Standardowym Testem Ponyville, uznaliśmy, że twój wynik nie był wystarczająco wysoki, by uznać twój poziom za poziom równy kucykowi absolwentowi. Musimy więc wymagać od ciebie zapisania się, przynajmniej na jeden rok do publicznej szkoły w naszym Ponyville” – wyjaśniła jej pani burmistrz. „C-co? Muszę iść do szkoły?” powiedziała Pinkie dąsając się na krześle naprzeciwko biurka pani burmistrz. „Ale nauka jest taka nudna!” tupnęła lekko kopytkami w krzesło. „Już dobrze siostrzyczko,” powiedziała Octavia zachodząc ją od tyłu i kładąc jej kopytko na ramieniu, „Nie będzie tak źle. Pomyśl o tych wszystkich nowych przyjaciołach, których będziesz miała okazję poznać. Będziesz miała dużo więcej kucyków, których będziesz mogła zapraszać na swoje przyjęcia.” – powiedziała pocieszająco. „Ale... ale...” powiedziała Pinkie patrząc na siostrę błagającymi oczami. Wiedziała już, że miała zamiar zarażać innych uśmiechem, jak tylko będzie mogła, ale to był jej pierwszy raz, gdy miała szukać innych kucyków, których mogłaby zaprosić na przyjęcie. Raczej bała się myśli, że mogliby nie polubić jej przyjęć. „Wiesz, powiem ci coś,” powiedziała Octavia z pocieszającym uśmiechem, „Jeśli pani burmistrz się zgodzi, to pójdę do szkoły z tobą. Co pani na to?” „Nie widzę przeciwskazań.” – powiedziała pani burmistrz kiwając głową z uśmiechem. „Naprawdę!? Jejku jesteś najlepszą siostrą pod słońcem!” krzyknęła Pinkie tuląc swoją siostrę z całą swoją mocą i wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Octavia odpowiedziała tym samym, głaszcząc swoją młodszą siostrę. Pinkie uśmiechnęła się ciepło do swoich wspomnień. To było jedno z tych, o których nie myślała już od dłuższego czasu. Kiedy Pinkie zdecydowała opuścić farmę, Octavia była jedyną, która pomogła jej przystosować się do zewnętrznego świata. Jej rodzice zdawali się rozumieć i pozostawili swoim dzieciom wolną wolę w doświadczaniu świata. Octavia była dla niej największą pomocą, podczas jej pobytu w szkole. Dawała jej zastrzyk pewności siebie, przy poznawaniu nowych kucyków i zaprzyjaźnianiu się z nimi. To również dzięki niej poznała Pana i Panią Cake, co ostatecznie skończyło się zamieszkaniem z nimi. Po roku szkoły Octavia zdecydowała się wyruszyć w poszukiwaniu własnych przygód, odkrywając swoją miłość do wiolonczeli i muzyki klasycznej. Pinkie była smutna, że jej siostra ją opuszcza, ale rozumiała, że w końcu musi zacząć żyć własnym życiem. Poza tym, zostawiała ją pod opieką naprawdę wspaniałych przyjaciół. Pinkie spacerowała, wzdłuż rzędu ławek z delikatnym, ale ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy. To pomieszczenie zdecydowanie przywoływało mnóstwo szczęśliwych wspomnień. Tak rozpamiętując, zatrzymała się przed swoją starą ławką, gdy zauważyła kawałek papieru leżący na blacie. „Co to jest?” spytała, po czym wzięła wdech i zdmuchnęła resztki kurzu pokrywającego papier. Był to rysunek narysowany przez źrebaka. Przedstawiał uśmiechniętą rodzinę na farmie kamieni. Delikatnie położyła na nim kopytko; to był jeden z jej starych rysunków. Uśmiechnęła się z sentymentem na myśl o bazgraniu podczas zajęć. Widziała swój stary dom w tle, jej matka i ojciec stali na pierwszym planie za swoimi dziećmi. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc słodki bazgroł przedstawiający ją i Octavię. „...Chwila...” powiedziała zrozumiawszy coś nagle. Wzięła kopytko z rysunku i przyjrzała się mu. Coś było nie tak z tym obrazkiem. Nie mogłaby znów położyć na nim kopytka... „To moja rodzina... więc dlaczego mam wrażenie, że coś tu nie gra?” spojrzała na szczęśliwy obraz czterech członków rodziny. Nie mogła zwalczyć silnego przeczucia, że coś jest nie tak z rysunkiem. Nieważne, jak dręczyła swój mózg, nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Przeanalizowała dokładnie obrazek. „...Jestem pewna, że gdyby była tu Octavia, od razu wiedziałaby w czym problem.” potrząsnęła głową Pinkie, „Zawsze była z nas najmądrzejsza. Jeśli kiedykolwiek byłyśmy w niebezpieczeństwie, zawsze ręczyła za naszą...” słowa ugrzęzły jej w gardle. „Ok, w porządku, pobawię się z Tobą, ale tylko dlatego, że jesteś tak natarczywa” Jej oczy wystrzeliły z powrotem w kierunku kawałka papieru, skanując go i licząc jeszcze raz liczbę członków rodziny. „Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery... pięć?” liczyła głośno wskazując na puste miejsce, w którym powinna być jej druga siostra. „Gdzie jest Bellamina? Gdzie moja młodsza siostra?” przeszukiwała cały rysunek w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek jej śladu. Nie narysowałaby rysunku swojej rodziny bez niej... prawda? „...Zaraz... jeśli się nad tym zastanowić... to kiedy ostatnim razem myślałam o Bellaminie?” – zapytała cicho samą siebie. Pamiętała, że myślała o Octavii kilka razy przez te wszystkie lata, ale nigdy nie pomyślała o Bellaminie... „O boże... muszę być najgorszą siostrą na świecie!” powiedziała, czując się podle, że zapomniała o swojej drugiej siostrze. Desperacko próbowała przywołać wspomnienia o swej siostrze, ale jedyną rzeczą przychodzącą jej do głowy, było to jak uzyskała swój Cutie Mark... ale oprócz tego... Potrząsnęła głową z furią, próbując przywołać jakieś luźne wspomnienie, ale nie pamiętała nic innego. Spojrzała posępnie w dół, uderzając kopytkiem w posadzkę. „Tak bardzo bardzo BARDZO Cię przepraszam Bellamino! Obiecuję Ci, gdy już się stąd wydostanę, przywołam Cię z powrotem do moich myśli.” powiedziała zdeterminowana Pinkie. Musiała uciec od horroru otaczającego Ponyville. Rozejrzała się po ławkach obok; po tej, w której siedziała Octavia. Na desce było wielkie czerwone kółko, z wielkim X w środku, zaznaczone czerwonym markerem. Ostrożnie chwyciła za brzeg blatu, podnosząc go do góry i spojrzała do środka. Wewnątrz biurka znajdował się niebieski klejnot wyrzeźbiony w kształt wiolonczeli. „...Och... to jest śliczne...” westchnęła Pinkie badając przedmiot. Nie była pewna co on tam robił, ale miała mocne przeczucie, że to jest coś, co musi ze sobą zabrać. Podniosła go delikatnie, po czym umieściła ostrożnie wewnątrz torby. Zamknęła biurko Octavii, zanim zorientowała się, że powinna sprawdzić również swoje biurko. Wewnątrz był czerwony klejnot w kształcie balonika. Szybko umieściła go również wewnątrz torby. Zamknęła biurko i rozejrzała się dookoła. Żadna inna ławka nie miała znaków na sobie. Skierowała się ku frontowi klasy i sprawdziła biurko nauczyciela. Na biurku była notatka: W przededniu przejścia nocy w dzień, zalśni czerwony księżyc „Następna zagadka?” zapytała głośno Pinkie. Ta miała zdecydowanie mniej sensu, niż poprzednia, którą próbowała rozwiązać. Nie miała pojęcia co ta zagadka próbuje jej przekazać... Odwróciła głowę w stronę drzwi, gdy usłyszała śmiech źrebaków biegnących ponownie przez korytarz. Szybko opuściła pomieszczenie i rozejrzała się po korytarzu w poszukiwaniu ich obecności. Zobaczyła je trochę dalej, bawiące się ze sobą. Powoli podchodziła do nich, próbując mieć lepszy widok, na dwa małe źrebaki. Jednakże, gdy zbliżyła się na tyle blisko, że zaczęły uciekać wzdłuż korytarza, podjęła za nimi pościg. Małe źrebięta nie uciekły daleko, wykonując szybki skręt do innego pomieszczenia. Pinkie zatrzymała się przed drzwiami i przeczytała ‘Schowek Woźnego” na tabliczce. Usłyszała kliknięcie dobiegające z drzwi, tak jakby właśnie zostały odblokowane. Chwyciła za klamkę i otworzyła je, wchodząc do środka. Pokój nie wyglądał tak, jak powinien wyglądać Schowek Woźnego, powinien mieć więcej półek z rzeczami do czyszczenia, a to był w większości pusty pokój. Na końcu naprzeciwko drzwi, stał mały podest wysokości kolan, a za nim znajdowało się coś, co wyglądało na drzwi z zegarem i symbolami dookoła, umieszczony pomiędzy portretami dwoma księżniczek. „Och! Czy to olej do lampy?” powiedziała wchodząc na mały podest i zauważając stojącą na nim małą butelkę żółtego płynu. Powąchała go szybko, by upewnić się co to jest, zanim podniosła go i włożyła do torby. „Dobrze to powinno mi starczyć na jakiś czas.” Podeszła kawałek do przodu, żeby bliżej przyjrzeć się drzwiom. Na lewo od drzwi, był narysowany z pietyzmem obraz przedstawiający Księżniczkę Lunę umieszczoną w okręgu, otaczający małą dziurkę w ścianie. Księżniczka Celestia była narysowana podobnie po drugiej stronie, także otaczając mały otwór w ścianie. „Zaraz... ta dziurka... Znam ten kształt.” powiedziała, zauważając coś w dziurze, którą otaczała Celestia. Szybko sięgnęła do torby i wyciągnęła czerwony klejnot w kształcie balonika i wpasowała go delikatnie w otwór. Wszedł w miejsce z satysfakcjonującym kliknięciem. „To oznacza, że drugi klejnot musi iść tutaj.” powiedziała, umieszczając niebieską wiolonczelę pod wizerunkiem Luny. Kiedy drugi klejnot kliknął w przeznaczonym dla niego miejscu, zegar wysunął się lekko do przodu, razem z okalającymi go symbolami. Spojrzała uważnie na symbole; Było tam sześć obrazków. Trzy słońca – czerwone, zielone i niebieskie, i trzy księżyce – biały, zielony i czerwony. „Zaraz... zegar i księżyc...” przyszły jej do głowy słowa z biurka nauczycielki. „W przededniu przejścia nocy w dzień... noc jest przed północą, dzień po północy... zmieniają się o dwunastej... a czerwony księżyc rozżarzy się o tej godzinie”. Umieściła kopytko naprzeciwko koła z symbolami i zakręciła nim, umiejscawiając czerwony księżyc tak, że teraz znajdował się bezpośrednio nad godziną dwunastą na tarczy zegara. Potem przesunęła obydwie wskazówki zegara, by również wskazywały na tą godzinę. Zegar zadzwonił dwanaście razy, a jego tarcza wsunęła się głębiej w drzwi, po czym drzwi podniosły się do góry i schowały w suficie, pozostawiając otwartą ścieżkę. Pinkie szybko przeszła do następnego pomieszczenia. „Hę?” powiedziała, gdy jej ucho zadrżało, wychwytując bardzo cichy dźwięk, jakby dochodzący z samego Ponyville. Rozpoznała to jako syrenę. Syrenę, która zawodziła gdzieś w oddali. Nie była pewna co to znaczy, ale czuła instyktownie w żołądku, że to nie może oznaczać niczego dobrego. Skupiła wzrok na pomieszczeniu przed nią. Szybko tego pożałowała. Sam pokój wydzielał zapach zgnilizny, sufit był brązowy, z brakującymi kafelkami, ściany były babraniną łuszczących się, pognitych ścian, a podłoga była pokryta kurzem, pleśnią i brudem. Dziury zdobiły pokój, odsłaniając żelazne zardzewiałe siatki umiejscowione za nimi. Najwyraźniej pokój stał na jakichś fundamentach. Dwa martwe kucyki zwisały w rogach pomieszczenia, ich ciała były owinięte jakimiś materiałami, ale ich krew pochlapała ściany i podłogi obok nich. Trzymały się na łańcuchach i jakimś metalu, za który były powieszone. Na ścianie pomiędzy nimi widniało pojedyncze słowo wypisane w ich krwi. Uciekaj Nie potrzebowała, żeby ktokolwiek jej to powtarzał. Wybiegła ze schowka woźnego z powrotem na korytarz. „Z-zaraz... co stało się ze światłem?” zapytała po wpadnięciu na korytarz, który wyglądał na pogrążony w ciemnościach. Szybko chwyciła do torby wyjmując latarenkę. Przywrócony do życia płomień oświetlił cały hol. Westchnęła żałując tego, że korytarz nie był dłużej tym ze spokojnej i cichej szkoły, a zamiast tego był zrobiony z tych samych poniszczonych materiałów, co pokój, z którego dopiero co uciekła. Wszystko było pognite, trzymające się na metalowej siatce. Brud pokrywał podłogę plamami, a krew zasychała na ścianach. Wiszące ciała kucyków były widoczne w różnych odstępach wzdłuż korytarza. Tak mocny zapach zgnilizny dławił Pinkie; gdyby nie latarenka w jej ustach musiałaby chyba opróżnić swój żołądek. Następnie w jej uszy uderzył cichy, jednostajny dźwięk. Jej serce zaczęło łomotać, gdy po chwili usłyszała kroki rozchodzące się echem po holu. Skręciła w kierunku kroków, słuchając jednostajnego syczenia, które stawało się coraz głośniejsze, wraz ze zbliżaniem się kroków. Jej mózg nakazywał jej uciekać, odsunąć się od ścian i skierować całą siłę w swoje kopytka... Ale wydawało jej się, że utknęła, praktycznie przyklejona do podłoża. To uczucie nie było takie samo, jak przy innych potworach. To odczucie wkłuwało się prosto do każdego zakątka jej duszy. To uczucie wgryzało się w nią i zmuszało jej nogi do stania w miejscu. Snop światła oświetlił stwora. Szedł dalej w kierunku jego strumienia, a ona poczuła jak jej serce stanęło na krótki moment. To był jeden z potworów z jej koszmarów. Przed nią stał wysoki, patykowaty kucyk. Nie miał twarzy; jego skóra opinała mocno jego twarz i ciało, zupełnie jakby była przymocowana bezpośrednio do kości. Był blady, śmiertelnie blady, co dodatkowo podkreślał czarny garnitur z czerwonym krawatem, który nosił na tułowiu. Kontynuował swój powolny, pewny marsz w jej kierunku; każde stuknięcie kopytkiem rozbrzmiewało w jej mózgu, próbując rozetrzeć jej umysł na miazgę. Fonograf wybuchł głośnym, wysokim dzwonieniem, gdy poczuła jak ból wdziera się do jej umysłu. W końcu poczuła, że już nie jest dłużej przyklejona do tego miejsca i zbierając całą swoją siłę, odwróciła się i zaczęła uciekać. Serce podeszło jej do gardła i wybijało szaleńczy rytm, gdy jej kopytka dzwoniły głośno z każdym susem. Nie dbała o brud, o ciała które mijała, musiała się po prostu wydostać. Jej umysł skrywał się za mgłą, którą stwór zdawał się wnosić swoją obecnością. Głośne dzwonienie fonografu wydawało się być jedyną rzeczą trzymającą ją przy zdrowych zmysłach, dzięki którym mogła biec tak szybko jak tylko umiała. Ścięła zakręt z błyskawiczną prędkością. Wkładała w to całą swoją siłę; wiedziała, że potrafi szybko biegać, potrafiła dotrzymać tempa, jeśli czasem nawet nie wyprzedzić Rainbow Dash. Musiała zgubić Slender Pony (dosł.slender-smukły,patykowaty,strzelisty-przyp.tłum.), żeby uciec. Odważyła się spojrzeć przez ramię. Dotrzymywał jej kroku. Wydawało się, że tylko idzie, jednak utrzymywał jednostajny powolny galop, i wyglądało to jakby sunął w jej stronę, nie dając jej żadnych szans na ucieczkę. Jej umysł zawirował i szarpnęła głową do przodu, starając się przyspieszyć. Musiała znów skręcić. Jej kopytko uderzyło w jedną z jej nóg i prawie upadła. Uspokoiła swoje nogi i ponownie wystartowała. „SHKYAAAAAAAA!!!” mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk ryknął tuż za nią, gdy zobaczyła białą połówkę klaczki pełznącą prosto w jej stronę. Przeskoczyła nad nią, a jej język chybił jedno z jej kopytek, próbując ją ugryźć. Biegła dalej i krzyki klaczki nagle ucichły, po czym usłyszała odgłos miażdżenia kości przez potwora, który ją ścigał. Jej żołądek i serce podeszły jej do gardła, a jej nogi płonęły z bólu. Umysł zdawał się ją opuszczać, a oczy zachodziły mgłą. ‘Nie ucieknę nie ucieknę nie ucieknę nie ucieknę NIE UCIEKNĘ’ te słowa krzyczały i rzucały się po zakamarkach jej umysłu. Czuła to: niedługo tutaj umrze. Ten potwór ją zabije i nic na to nie może poradzić... Jej oczy rozwarły się, gdy zobaczyła drzwi na końcu korytarza. ‘Wyjście!?’ krzyczał jej umysł, próbując to zanotować. Pobiegła tak szybko, jak tylko mogła, próbując zignorować ciągłą, zbliżającą się obecność groźby wiszącej nad nią. Musiała dopaść do tych drzwi! Już prawie przy nich była! Jeszcze troszeczkę! Jeszcze tylko troszeczkę! Uda jej się! Skoczyła prosto przez otwarte drzwi zatrzymując się z poślizgiem wewnątrz pomieszczenia. Jej serce natychmiast ścisnęło się, gdy rozejrzała się dookoła. Pokój był kwadratowy, z jednym wejściem, bez żadnych wyjść. Wskoczyła prosto w ślepy zaułek, z goniącym ją potworem. Gorączkowo spojrzała wokół; pokój był ozdobiony dekoracjami na przyjęcie: wielokolorowymi serpentynami, balonikami umazanymi we krwi, ohydnie wyglądającymi przekąskami, niedbale zawiązanymi, gnijącymi prezentami, kucykami wiszącymi w każdym rogu, i śladami krwi na podłodze. Odwróciła się szybko i zobaczyła, że Slender Pony stopniowo wchodzi do pokoju. Jedyne wejście do pokoju zostało zapieczętowane żelazną bramą. Nie było już ucieczki. Była uwięziona z potworem w jednym pokoju. Wypuściła latarenkę z ust, nie będąc jej w stanie dłużej trzymać, trzęsąc się gorączkowo. Latarenka potoczyła się na środek pomieszczenia, obracając się pionowo w kierunku krwawej pieczęci. Pieczęć zajaśniała czerwoną łuną, wypełniając cały pokój światłem. Mogła teraz dojrzeć jak Slender Pony, o czerwonym odcieniu zmierza w jej kierunku. „COFNIJ SIĘ!” krzyknęła podbiegając do prezentów. Zaczęła chwytać je jeden po drugim i rzucać nimi w Kucyka. Prezenty upadały na ziemię, zatrzymując go na moment. Ale w chwili, gdy prezenty w niego uderzały, zamieniały się w kupkę popiołu. Na chwilę zwolnił swój krok, ale mimo to, nie wyrządziły mu żadnej krzywdy. Złapała ostatni prezent i cisnęła nim z całą swoją mocą, prosto w jego głowę. Uderzył go, po czym rozsypał się w pył. Pinkie płakała w bólu, czując jak jej czoło się rozdziera, a jej wzrok zasnuwa mgła. Stuknęła kopytkami o posadzkę i pobiegła na oślep jak najdalej od ścigającego ją Kucyka. Jej wzrok wrócił, gdy poczuła krew spływającą pomiędzy jej oczami i kapiącą z jej nosa. Na głowie miała świeżą ranę. Chwyciła stół, na którym stały obrzydliwe przekąski i strząsnęła je na ziemię. Podniosła do góry tylnie nogi i z całej siły kopnęła stół w kierunku Slender Pony. Stół uderzył go i zmusił do cofnięcia. Uderzył w ścianę, więc wyglądało na to, że stół zatrzymał go na chwilę w miejscu. Pinkie dyszała wpatrując się w stwora. Powoli wstał. Odsunął delikatnie stół, który natychmiastowo zamienił się w kupkę popiołu. Nogi Pinkie ugięły się pod nią i upadła na kolana. Łkała i szlochała z bólu i wyczerpania. Nie mogła walczyć z tym potworem. To ją przerastało. Jej umysł zawirował, chcąc zaakceptować śmierć. Jej ciało nie mogło tego znieść, jej umysł również. Czuła, jak jej mózg boli ją coraz bardziej, gdy zbliżał się Slender Pony. Ten uporczywy ból zdawał się wwiercać w jej czaszkę. Nie była w stanie na niego spojrzeć. Szlochała z zamkniętymi oczami, chcąc po prostu, żeby ten horror skończył się w końcu raz na zawsze. Ból ustąpił. Stukanie kopytek Kucyka przestało się przybliżać. Dzwonienie fonografu zaczęło przycichać. Pinkie odważyła się otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć w górę. On ciągle tu był, ale zatrzymał swój szturm na nią. Wyglądał jakby patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń za nią, na coś, czego ona nie potrafiła dostrzec... Wtedy to usłyszała. Syrena. Syrena zaczęła znów jęczeć gdzieś w oddali. Slender Pony postawił jedno ze swoich udniesionych kopytek na ziemi, i skierował twarz na Pinkie. Zesztywniała czekając na to, co zamierza zrobić, ale on po prostu tam stał. Potem, powoli zniżył głowę do swojego garnituru i wyciągnął z niego małe brązowe pudełko. Postawił je na ziemi, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł spokojnie od niej. Światło w pokoju przyciemniło się, aż zapanowały ciemności. Światło z latarenki, zaczęło wnosić do pomieszczenia delikatną poświatę. Pinkie czkała, biorąc ogromny haust powietrza, które znów paliło jej płuca. Mogła poczuć, że jej serce ciągle gna na najwyższej szybkości, gdy zorientowała się w swoim położeniu. Pokój nie był tym samym, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą się znajdowała. Wyglądał jak normalna piwnica. Były tu rury i urządzenia kontrolujące podgrzewanie wody w budynku. Jej latarenka leżała na boku pośrodku pomieszczenia, świecąc delikatnym płomieniem. Brązowe pudełko stało ciągle tam, gdzie zostawił je Slender Pony. Pinkie zaniemówiła. W tej chwili nie miała najmniejszej siły, żeby się podnieść. Zniżyła głowę i ponownie pozwoliła sobie na cichy szloch. Rozdział 4 Było cicho. Włosy spływały jej na twarz; nie czuła teraz pulsowania swoich ran. Wszystko dookoła zdawało się być jednakowe. Wyglądało na to, że cała jej uwaga jest teraz kilometry stąd... Resztki tlenu opuściły jej usta, przelatując po twarzy. Jej płuca zaczynały piec. Chciała wytrzymać jeszcze trochę, ale jej ciało odmawiało jej tego wysiłku. Pinkie z głośnym świstem wciągnęła wielki łyk powietrza, wyjmując głowę z wiadra z wodą. Ciężko dyszała, próbując się zrelaksować i uspokoić chociaż trochę jej szalejące serce. Właśnie spojrzała śmierci w oczy. To coś... ten potwór... ten... Slender Pony... wiedziała, że podchodząc do niej, chciał ją zabić. Kiedy się zbliżał, jej umysł zatonął we mgle, jak nigdy wcześniej... a potem ten ból rozrywanej głowy. Ostrożnie dotknęła swoich świeżo zabandażowanych ran na głowie. Rozcięcia z incydentu w jej pokoju zaczynały się goić, ale Slender Pony pozostawił głęboką ranę pośrodku jej czoła. A jednak przeżyła, a rozcięcie teraz tylko lekko pulsowało, co niedługo miało pewnie minąć. Musiała również zmienić opatrunki na nodze. Przez całe to bieganie, rany po ugryzieniu pootwierały się i jej noga pulsowała teraz, powoli dochodząc do siebie. Potrząsnęła włosami, strzepując z głowy resztki wody. To małe zmoczenie trochę ją zrelaksowało, ale była wciąż w szkole. Szkoła była miejscem, gdzie była ścigana w tym... tym... jedynym wyrażeniem, jakie przychodziło jej do głowy, aby to opisać był „Alternatywny Świat” - różniący się znacząco, a jednak wciąż taki sam. Opuściła głowę i zaczęła pić wodę z wiadra. Wcześniej nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo była spragniona, ale wspominając jak wiele płakała i uciekała, nagle poczuła, że jej gardło jest suche jak pieprz. Błyskawicznie opróżniła całe wiadro z jego zawartości. Jej język szorował po dnie wiadra z nadzieją na chociaż jedną kropelkę, ale nie było już więcej wody. Cicho westchnęła i podnosząc głowę do góry, rozejrzała się po stołówce, w której teraz się znajdowała. Była w stanie wyobrazić ją sobie w latach swojej świetności, te wszystkie małe klaczki zbierające się tutaj i jedzące drugie śniadanie podczas długiej przerwy. Przyjaciele dzielili się nowymi plotkami, przygodami, niektórzy bazgrali, niektórzy spędzali czas sami, ale długie przerwy i szukanie kryjówek były zawsze ulubionymi rzeczami źrebaków w każdej szkole. „Te dni tak dawno odeszły w niepamięć, prawda?” – westchnęła Pinkie patrząc na pomieszczenie brudne od kurzu. Stoły musiały być puste już od dłuższego czasu i widać było, że żadna klaczka już dawno nie zawitała w te progi. Nawet zarys bawiących się klaczek-duchów gdzieś zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie tylko pustą ciszę. Wzięła cichy oddech i wyciągnęła wstążkę, którą musiała wcześniej zdjąć, aby zmoczyć głowę. Jeszcze raz delikatnie zawiązała kokardę na końcu swojej grzywy. Rósł w niej wielki sentyment do tej wstążki, nie tylko dlatego, że była prezentem od Gummy’ego; dawała jej poczucie normalności w tych spokojnych momentach, gdy miała trochę czasu dla siebie. Jej umysł odczuwał lekką ulgę na myśl, że ona po prostu tam jest. „Wydaje mi się, że...” powiedziała biorąc głęboki wdech i przechylając głowę, „Pozostało mi tylko... otworzenie tego pudełka...” powiedziała, patrząc na leżące na siedzeniu przed nią, brązowe pudełko. Jeszcze nie patrzyła do środka; właściwie miała zamiar je tam zostawić. Bardziej chciała je zmiażdżyć, całkowicie zniszczyć. Wszystko co oferował jej Slender Pony, powodowało, że jej żołądek kurczył się z gniewu. Ale jakaś siła, której nie rozumiała, zmuszała ją do wzięcia pudełka. Odłożyła je, by napić się wody i teraz, gdy skończyła, ono siedziało tam patrząc się na nią szyderczo. „...Może będę mogła je rozwalić, po sprawdzeniu co jest w środku.” rozprawiała sama ze sobą, dając sobie w końcu na tyle pewności siebie, aby odważyć się na otwarcie go. Ostrożnie podniosła do góry brązowe wieko, bojąc się trochę, że gdy tylko je dotknie, zamieni się w ogień. Wieczko zsunęło się z łatwością, i Pinkie spojrzała do środka. „...C-co to tu robi?” zapytała samą siebie, wpatrując się wstrząśnięta w to co znajdowało się w pudełku. Był to klucz do Kącika Kostki Cukru. „Skąd on to miał? Dlaczego mi to dał?” Pytania napływały do głowy Pinkie, ale pozostawały bez odpowiedzi. Dopiero co stamtąd przyszła, bądź co bądź jej pokój znajdował się zaraz nad Kącikiem Kostki Cukru. Pinkie poczuła mdłości na samą myśl, że Slender Pony mógł być w Kąciku Kostki Cukru. Prawdopodobnie, to wyjaśniało co stało się z jej pokojem i dlaczego sklep był zamknięty. Gdyby miał klucz... to być może wyjaśniałoby również to, co zobaczyła w łazience, a nawet obecność tej małej, białej klaczki, która ją zaatakowała. Jej żołądek wykonał kolejnego fikołka, gdy czuła jak wewnątrz niej, narasta gniew. Ostrożnie podniosła klucz i umieściła go w torbie. Musiała wrócić i sprawdzić, co zdarzyło się w Kąciku Kostki Cukru. Delikatnie umieściła wieko z powrotem na szczycie brązowego pudełka, po czym chwyciła je i postawiła na ziemi. Podniosła swoją silniejszą nogę, i zmiażdżyła pudełko kopytkiem. Zgniotło się z satysfakcjonującym chrzęstem. Śnieg zaczynał piętrzyć się pod jej kopytkami. Miasto wyglądało, jak okryte białą pierzyną. Każdy kawałek miasta pokryty był śniegiem, ulice, dachy, nawet drzewa... Pinkie nigdy nie widziała miasta zasypanego tak mocno. Zawsze były kucyki, dbające o to, żeby miasto podczas zimy było uprzątnięte, czyszczące ulice i upewniające się, że nie nagromadziło się zbyt dużo śniegu. Śnieg skrzypiał pod każdym jej krokiem, delikatnie roztapiając się pod nią. Trzęsła się coraz bardziej, marząc o ciepłym ubraniu, które byłoby w stanie ją ogrzać. Normalnie czuła się zimą jak ryba w wodzie, ale teraz śnieg przemoczył ją doszczętnie. Czuła jak jej nogi powoli zaczynają zamarzać. W tle wreszcie zamajaczył jej Kącik Kostki Cukru. Odetchnęła z ulgą; widziała kilka Groanerów w oddali, ale żaden nie zbliżył się do niej, więc dotarła tutaj cierpiąc tylko z zimna, co w aktualnych okolicznościach uważała za całkiem niezły wyczyn. Podeszła do drzwi swojej ulubionej piekarni i delikatnie je szarpnęła. Tak jak się spodziewała, drzwi były zamknięte. Więc nawet, jeśli sprawdziłaby je wcześniej i tak musiałaby odejść stąd z kwitkiem. Ostrożnie wyciągnęła klucz z torby i gdy umieściła go w zamku, drzwi się odblokowały. Pinkie obserwowała, jak klucz obraca się w popiół, zupełnie jak wcześniej klucz do szkoły. Wydała z siebie głośne westchnięcie, po czym popchnęła drzwi wchodząc do środka. Tak jak oczekiwała, Kącik Kostki cukru tonął w ciemności, zupełnie jak jej pokój. Do pomieszczenia docierała niewielka ilość światła. Szybko sięgnęła do torby, wyjmując latarenkę. Dziękowała sobie w duchu, że napełniła ją olejem podczas pobytu w stołówce, po czym zapaliła knot. Ku jej zaskoczeniu Kącik Kostki Cukru wyglądał dobrze. Co prawda na półkach i ladzie nie było żadnych wypieków, ale nie było tam też kurzu i zniszczeń. Właściwie, to całe miejsce było nawet udekorowane. Były tam wstążki, transparenty i baloniki porozmieszczane po całym sklepie. Był tam też rozstawiony stolik na zakąski i poncz, kilka gier poukładanych w różnych miejscach, a na drugim stole piętrzył się stosik prezentów. Nad tym wszystkim, od jednego końca do drugiego, rozwieszony był transparent obwieszczający wszystkim – ‘Witamy Pinkie Pie’. „Te dekoracje są dla mnie?” – spytała Pinkie kładąc latarenkę na stole, by oświetlić pomieszczenie. „Och! Mamy gościa? Kocham gości!” dobiegł ją brzmiący nieco zbyt znajomo głos. Pinkie stanęła jak wryta, rozglądając się dookoła. Nie słyszała ŻADNEGO kucyka, odkąd znalazła się w tym okropnym miejscu, i nagle wypełniła ją nadzieja. „Tak! Tak macie gościa! To ja! Pinkie Pie!” zawołała szybko Pinkie Pie, nie ukrywając swego podniecenia, chcąc w końcu spotkać jakiegoś kucyka. „Gdzie jesteś? Wyjdź! Obiecuję, że nie jestem jak te potwory na zewnątrz!” „Naprawdę?” zachichotał głos, „W te dni po prostu ciężko stwierdzić, kto czym jest, a kto czym nie jest” odpowiedział wesoło. „Proszę, czy mogłabyś wyjść? Naprawdę chciałabym zobaczyć twoją twarz.” powiedziała Pinkie, nie dbając o to, że głos brzmiał dziwnie znajomo; po prostu chciała zobaczyć innego kucyka. „Oki-doki-loki! Skoro tak ładnie prosisz!” Ciemna plama w rogu pokoju poruszyła się, przemieniając się w kształt kucyka, tuż przed oczami Pinkie. Cień otaczający kucyka ustąpił, gdy padły na niego promienie światła. Pinkie westchnęła w szoku, zakrywając sobie usta kopytkami. „Co się stało? Wyglądasz na zaskoczoną widząc mnie! Mówiłaś, że nazywasz się Pinkie Pie, prawda? Co za zbieg okoliczności! Ja też jestem Pinkie Pie!” Nie mogło być wątpliwości, jasnoróżowa skóra, kędzierzawa kręcona grzywa i ogon, niebieskie i żółte baloniki na jej Cutie Marku, ta pełna życia aura... to była Pinkie Pie. „Ale to byłoby bardzo mylące, gdybyśmy OBYDWIE zaczęły mówić na siebie Pinkie Pie!” wyjaśniła myśląc nad tym, gdy przestała na chwilę podskakiwać, „Musimy dać Ci przezwisko!” „C-co... ale ja...”Pinkie nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Dlaczego były jej dwie? A ta Pinkie nie wyglądała na cierpiącą z powodu smutku i rozpaczy, nie była obwiązana bandażami i nie wyglądała, jakby cokolwiek ją bolało. Ta Pinkie wyglądała dokładnie, tak jak ona, zanim zaczęły ją nachodzić koszmary, doprawiając wszystko szczyptą tego miasta. „Och! Widzę, że Twoje włosy oklapły, czy to znaczy, że jesteś smutna? Musisz być! Moje włosy są oklapnięte tylko, gdy jestem smutna! Więc będziemy mówić na Ciebie Saddie Pie!” (od sad-smutny- przyp.tłum) – szczęśliwa wersja Pinkie Pie znów zaczęła podskakiwać, „Dlaczego jesteś smutna Saddie Pie? Czy ktoś ukradł Ci słodkości? Zawsze możesz zrobić sobie więcej!” chichotała wesoło, „Och! Już wiem co odwróci ten grymas do góry nogami! Zróbmy babeczki!” „B-babeczki?” zapytała z niepokojem Pinkie, „Ale... ja chcę się wydostać z tego miasta...” „Ooooo, już chcesz iść?” powiedziała szczęśliwa Pinkie Pie kręcąc głową, „Ale dopiero co przyszłaś! No chodź! Przed nami jeszcze tyle zabawy!” pokicała w kierunku drzwi na zaplecze Kącika Kostki Cukru, prowadzących do piwnicy. Otworzyła drzwi i odwróciła się „Chodź za mną głuptasku! Będziemy się dobrze bawić! A potem upieczemy te babeczki!” Szczęśliwa Pinkie Pie pokicała w ciemność po schodach, znikając z pola widzenia. Pinkie po prostu wpatrywała się w niedowierzaniu, jak druga Pinkie znika jej z oczu. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widziała. Z pewnością była jedyną Pinkie Pie... prawda? Musiała dowiedzieć się, dlaczego była tutaj druga Pinkie Pie. Chwyciła latarenkę i zaczęła powoli schodzić po schodach do piwnicy. Mogła usłyszeć ciągłe chichotanie samej siebie gdzieś tam w ciemności, daleko w dole. Z jakiegoś powodu, chyba bardziej wolała ciszę... Dotarła do końca schodów i rozejrzała się, oczekując zobaczyć piwnicę. Zamiast tego ciągnął się przed nią długi korytarz, z szeregiem czterech drewnianych drzwi, zwieńczony drewnianymi drzwiami na jego końcu. „No chodź no chodź! Pobawmy się już!”- radosny głos odbijał się echem od ścian korytarza. Pinkie nie potrafiła dokładnie określić kierunku, z którego dochodził. Podeszła pomału do pierwszych drzwi i otworzyła je, wchodząc powoli. Wewnątrz pokoju doznała szoku, widząc znajomy widok salonu ze swojej rodzinnej farmy. „Masz... powinnaś coś zjeść.” Widmowy wizerunek jej ojca postawił miskę zupy, przed widmowym wizerunkiem jej ‘młodszej siebie’, szczelnie owiniętej kocem. „... Nie jestem głodna...” jej ‘młodsza ja’, mruknęła cicho w odpowiedzi, zagrzebując się w kocu jeszcze ciaśniej. „Nie jadłaś nic odkąd wróciłaś... proszę, musisz coś zjeść.” Jej ojciec usiadł na kanapie naprzeciwko córki. „...Nie chcę już nigdy nic jeść...” powiedziała Młoda Pinkie z głosem drżącym ze strachu. Jej ojciec położył głowę koło trzęsącej się córki, przybliżając się do jej ciała. Obraz rozpłynął się. Pokój znów był tak cichy, jak przed pojawieniem się wizji. „Czy to było... wspomnienie?” pytała samą siebie. Nie pamiętała tego wspomnienia. Słowa jej ojca brzmiały dla niej złowieszczo, ale nie wiedziała za bardzo, dlaczego. Zobaczyła coś kątem oka na stoliku, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała zupa. Na jego blacie leżał mały zielony kafelek z wizerunkiem kota. Nie była pewna co to znaczy, ale wiedziała, że jest to coś ważnego. Szybko chwyciła to ze stołu i schowała do torby. Następnie wyszła z pokoju, zamykając drzwi za sobą. „Powiedz, nie chcesz się pobawić?” radosny głos ponownie odbił się echem od ścian korytarza. Pinkie chwilowo zignorowała go, otwierając drzwi naprzeciwko. W środku zobaczyła pokój przesłuchań, jeden z tych, jakie widziała u miejscowych władz, gdy była mała. „Nie widzi pan, że ona wiele przeszła?” tłumaczył widmowy obraz jej mamy, duchowi młodego policjanta, gdy przytulała swoją różową córkę. „Wasze pytania ją niepokoją!” Różowa klaczka trzęsła się w ramionach swojej matki. „Bardzo przepraszamy... nie chcemy jej straszyć, ale musimy wiedzieć co się tam zdarzyło” powiedział spokojnie źrebak- policjant. „Musicie dać mojej córce trochę czasu,” powiedział stanowczo jej ojciec. „To ciężki okres... dla nas wszystkich.” „Rozumiemy i proszę przyjąć nasze kondolencje, ale musimy znać wszystkie szczegóły. Kiedy je poznamy, będziemy mogli szybko doprowadzić tę sprawę do końca” zapewnił znów źrebak. Obrazy rozwiały się ponownie pozostawiając po sobie, na stole do przesłuchań, różowy kafelek. To była kolejna scena, której nie mogła znaleźć we wspomnieniach. Przez nią czuła się jeszcze bardziej zmieszana, bo nie znała powodu, dla którego była wtedy w pokoju przesłuchań... Zbadała płytkę, zauważając na niej wizerunek ptaka. Szybko włożyła ją do torby i opuściła pokój. „Ooooch, chcesz żebym czekała, tak?” wesoły głos Pinkie Pie odbijający się echem od ścian korytarza, brzmiał na rozczarowany. Pinkie lekko potrząsnęła głową. Głos drugiej Pinkie był dla niej niepokojący. Słyszenie swojego głosu z ust kogoś innego było trochę... nienaturalne. Powoli przeszła do następnych drzwi, otworzyła je i wkroczyła do środka. Tym razem ujrzała swoją sypialnię na farmie. W pokoju stały trzy łóżka, po jednym dla każdej z nich, gdyż rodzice spali w innym pokoju. „Dalej siostrzyczko... musisz się przespać... już późno.” Widmowy obraz jej starszej siostry Octavii próbował pocieszyć młodą, różową klaczkę. Spały w jednym łóżku, a jej siostra tuliła ją mocno do siebie, „Wiem, że przechodzisz teraz ciężki okres... ale jestem tu... i wiesz, że nie pozwolę, żeby cokolwiek Ci się przydarzyło.” Młoda, różowa klaczka zaczęła szlochać wtulona w Octavię. Obydwie objęły się i wizja znów się rozwiała. Na łóżku pozostał czerwony kafelek z wizerunkiem węża. Pinkie wytarła łzę, która zaczęła się formować w kąciku jej oka. Nie wiedziała dlaczego te emocje narastały wewnątrz niej. Te obrazy były zbyt realistyczne, żeby nie były prawdziwe... ale dlaczego ich nie pamięta? Przed opuszczeniem pokoju ostrożnie włożyła czerwony kafelek do torby. „No choooooodż... Przygotowałam dla ciebie przyjęcie i wszystko!” ciągle emanowała szczęściem, ale tak jakby zaczynała lekko się niecierpliwić Pinkie lekko potrząsnęła głową; musiała zobaczyć, co jest za ostatnimi drzwiami. Druga Pinkie mogła poczekać. Otworzyła ostatnie drzwi z boku korytarza i weszła do pokoju, którego ściany wyglądały jak niebo, a podłoga była pokryta piaskiem i skałami. Wyglądało zupełnie, jak na zewnątrz jej farmy. „Więc... jesteś pewna, że to jest to czego chcesz?” zapytał jeszcze raz jej widmowy ojciec. „Tak... tak myślę. Po prostu... nie sądzę, że mogłabym tu dłużej zostać” odpowiedziało powoli jej ‘młodsze ja’. „Rozumiem” odpowiedziała jej matka, stojąca tuż obok ojca, „Tylko proszę uważaj na siebie. Wiem, że masz Octavię przy sobie.” „Jesteście pewni, że nie chcecie odejść? Ja też nie wiem, czy potem tutaj wrócę” powiedziała Octavia przenosząc wzrok ze swojej młodszej siostry na rodziców. „Tą farmę zostawił mi mój ojciec; nie mogę jej opuścić” powoli potrząsnął głową ich tata, „Ta farma to teraz całe moje życie, i z dobrymi, i złymi wspomnieniami. Więc mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie nam, że nie idziemy z wami. Tylko proszę uważajcie na siebie.” „Nie martw się ojcze, gwarantuję, że nic nam się nie stanie” uśmiechnęła się Octavia. „Wierzymy Ci Octavio.” skinęła jej matka ze łzami w oczach. Obrazy rozwiały się, pozostawiając po sobie, na środku pokoju niebieski kafelek z wizerunkiem ryby. ‘To było, gdy opuszczały farmę, prawda?’ Pinkie pamiętała, że opuściły farmę, za pozwoleniem rodziców... ale nie pamiętała tej rozmowy, zanim z niej odeszły. Mimo to... była pewna, że taka rozmowa miała miejsce. Wszystkie te wizje zdarzyły się, gdy była młodsza... ale musiała je zapomnieć. „Dlaczego miałabym zapomnieć coś takiego?” pytała siebie, schylając się po niebieską płytkę i wkładając ją do plecaka. ‘Musi być jakiś dobry powód, dla którego zapomniałam... może... może ta druga Pinkie coś wie...’ pytała samą siebie, opuszczając pokój. Druga Pinkie Pie była lekko zirytowana, „Nie jesteś zbyt zabawowa Saddie Pie! Gdyby to mnie powiedzieli, że wyprawiają mi przyjęcie, poszłabym prosto na nie!” Jej głos brzmiał, jakby jej cierpliwość się kończyła. Pinkie przeszła przez resztę korytarza do drzwi na jego końcu. Popchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka. „Och! Tu jesteś! Już się bałam, że gdzieś się zgubiłaś! Co byłoby trochę dziwne, bo jak można się zgubić w prostym korytarzu? To znaczy myślę, że da się znaleźć sposób i na to, ale mimo wszystko spóźniłaś się na przyjęcie!” Druga Pinkie stała na środku pokoju, oświetlona przez latarenkę zwisającą pod sufitem. Reszta pomieszczenia tonęła w czerni, poza okręgiem światła, który rozjaśniał miejsce, w którym stała. Pinkie ostrożnie wyłączyła latarenkę, schowała ją do torby i odwróciła się do samej siebie. „Powiedz mi... wiesz czego dotyczyły te wizje prawda?” zapytała tak poważnie, jak tylko mogła. Inna Pinkie zmarszczyła brwi, „Co? Kazałaś mi czekać na to? To niezbyt ładnie z twojej strony.” powiedziała podirytowana, „Ale ci wybaczę! W końcu tu przyszłaś i będziemy się razem świetnie bawić!” Podskakiwała szczęśliwa. „Proszę! Chcę się móc bawić tak samo, jak ty... ale nie mogę, dopóki nie uzyskam odpowiedzi.” potrząsnęła głową Pinkie, „Co stało się z Ponyville? Czemu są tu potwory? Czemu widziałam obrazy, które widziałam? Nie pragnę niczego bardziej, niż powrotu do organizowania przyjęć i spędzania czasu z przyjaciółmi...” lekko zniżyła głowę, „Ale nie mogę... przynajmniej dopóki będą zżerać mnie te wszystkie wątpliwości.” Druga Pinkie przestała kicać i zmarszczyła brwi. „W porządku, już widzę jak to jest.” Druga Pinkie odwróciła się, „Myślę, że po prostu muszę usunąć z Ciebie ten smutek Saddie Pie.” Pinkie zamrugała zmieszana. Nie wiedziała, co ma na myśli druga Pinkie, ale nie odpowiedziała jej na żadne z palących ją pytań... Jej myśli zatrzymały się i stanęło jej serce. Jej uszy wychwyciły z oddali dźwięk syreny. Światło w pokoju zaczęło się ściemniać, pogrążając pokój w całkowitej czerni. ‘Och nie... och nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie!’ pomyślała w panice, gdy światło zupełnie zgasło. Próbowała się na czymś skupić. Świat się przeobrażał; czuła jego przesuwanie pod kopytkami. Gdy syrena zaczęła przycichać, latarenka z powrotem wróciła do życia, ponownie oświetlając miejsce, gdzie stała druga Pinkie. Ziemia dookoła nich zmieniła się w gnijącą, brudną podłogę, jaka pojawiła się również za pierwszym razem, gdy słyszała wycie syreny. Druga Pinkie stała wciąż w tym samym miejscu; jedyną różnicą było to, że teraz miała na sobie dziwną suknię ze skrzydłami. Gdy druga Pinkie zaczęła się odwracać, fonograf zaczął jednostajnie buczeć. „Wiesz co...” – przemówiła druga Pinkie – „bawienie się z samą sobą może naprawdę być najlepszą zabawą, jaką kiedykolwiek miałam.” Odwracając się lekko chichotała, pozwalając Pinkie na zobaczenie jej stroju w pełnej krasie. „W końcu będę musiała to zrobić... ale przecież nic nie trwa wiecznie” Pinkie wpatrując się w strój, zaczęła zauważać szczegóły, których raczej wolałaby nie widzieć. Skrzydła na plecach, łącznie 6, były każde innego koloru i były przyszyte bardzo niezdarnie. Na jej szyi znajdował się naszyjnik ze zwisających rogów jednorożców. Materiał, z którego była zrobiona jej sukienka wyglądał jak kolorowa szachownica zrobiona ze skóry, a każdy kwadracik sukienki miał na sobie inny Cutie Mark. „Och, podoba ci się moja sukienka?” Druga Pinkie zauważyła jej otwarte ze zdziwienia oczy. Druga Pinkie, wygięła ciało tak, aby lepiej wyeksponować swoje dzieło, „Bardzo się cieszę, że tak Ci się podoba, pracowałam bardzo ciężko, aby je zrobić. Nie było łatwo uzbierać ten cały materiał, żeby pozostał tak... nienaruszony. Kucyki bardzo się wiercą wiesz?” Śmiała się, z nonszalancją bawiąc się jednym ze skrzydeł. „Jestem dumna z tego, jak dobrze mi to wyszło. Ale muszę przyznać, widzę coś, co mogłabym dodać, aby było jeszcze lepsze!” Latarenka zaświeciła mocniej, rozświetlając większy kawałek pomieszczenia, odsłaniając stół wcześniej ukryty w ciemności. Druga Pinkie odwróciła się i podeszła w jego stronę, sięgając do postawionej na nim medycznej torby. Z torby wyciągnęła ogromny, rzeźnicki nóż. „A teraz mogłabyś być takim dobrym kucykiem i stać w miejscu? Nie chciałabym zabrudzić twojego ślicznego Cutie Marka.” powiedziała druga Pinkie jakby było to całkowicie naturalne i chwyciła nóż rzeźnicki w usta. Fonograf zaczął wydawać swoje zawodzące dźwięki. Pinkie poczuła, jak serce jej stanęło. Nie mogła nawet ogarnąć tego wszystkiego, co mówiła do niej druga Pinkie. Ale stało się dla niej jasne, że druga Pinkie nie ma zamiaru dać jej najmniejszych szans, gdy zaczęła szarżować na nią w pełnym galopie. Zdawała się celować w jej nogi. Odskoczyła jej z drogi w samą porę, bo nóż był bardzo blisko zranienia jej głęboko. Spróbowała cofnąć się w ciemność, kiedy uderzyła w coś twardego. Spojrzała za siebie, gdy latarenka z sufitu zaczęła mocniej świecić, odkrywając przed nią cały pokój, zupełnie jakby tylko na to czekała. Wbiegła w wiszące pod sufitem na rzeźnickim haku, wyschnięte pozostałości kucyka. Odskoczyła, nie chcąc nawet tego dotykać, gdy jej oczy szybko zaczęły dostrzegać wszystkie dekoracje w pomieszczeniu. Poczuła, że żołądek podchodzi jej do gardła. Ciała kucyków zwisały w kilku miejscach pokoju. Ich ciała wyschły, a pod nimi uformowała się spora zaschnięta kałuża krwi. Ścianę dekorowały czaszki, podczas gdy meble były zrobione z kości i skóry, latające tam baloniki, jak również serpentyny i wstążki skąpane były we krwi, a stosy części ciała i różnych narządów leżały ułożone w rogach pokoju. Na stole, gdzie leżała medyczna torba, z ciemności wyłonił się półmisek ozdobiony wizerunkiem czterech klaczek, a na nim piętrzył się stos babeczek. Jej uszy zadrżały, gdy usłyszała odgłos galopujących kopytek i szybko skoczyła do góry, po czym usłyszała jak ostrze wbija się w ciało, na którym wylądowała. Pinkie uciekła od szalonej wersji samej siebie, dysząc ciężko podczas galopu na drugą stronę pokoju. Odwróciła się akurat na czas, by zobaczyć jak druga „ona” wyciąga z nóż z ciała kucyka. „Saddie Pie, to nie będzie wcale zabawne, jeśli będzie tak po prostu uciekać!” powiedziała radośnie druga Pinkie, wyjmując nóż, „Chociaż muszę ci przyznać; masz wolę walki! To lubię u kucyków.” Zachichotała szczęśliwa i ponownie umieściła rękojeść noża w ustach. Ta ‘inna’ Pinkie mówiła to wszystko takim samym, szczęśliwym głosem. Przerażało ją to, gdy myślała, że można mówić o takich rzeczach, tak ucieszonym tonem. Ta Pinkie działała z intencją zabicia jej, ale wcale nie chciała zrobić tego szybko; było oczywiste, że chciała, aby był to powolny, bolesny proces. Druga Pinkie znów zaczęła szarżować. Z tej odległości mogła zrobić unik; uskoczyła jej z drogi. „AARGH” zawołała, gdy piekący ból ukąsił ją w prawą nogę. Potknęła się patrząc na drugą Pinkie, która jawnie chichotała, a krew kapała z końca jej rzeźnickiego noża. Druga Pinkie przechyliła głowę i zmieniła kierunek cięcia, kiedy tylko Pinkie zaczęła swój unik. Na jej nodze pojawiło się głębokie rozcięcie; czuła krew ściekającą po jej nodze. Inna Pinkie figlarnie stuknęła kopytkiem, i rozpoczęła następną szarżę prosto na nią. Zgromadziła całą swoją siłę, aby uskoczyć jeszcze raz. „AAARRGH” wydała z siebie kolejny okrzyk bólu, gdy uczucie rozcinania jej tylnej nogi zmusiło ją do potknięcia się i upadku na ziemię. Jej noga zadrżała z bólu. Nacięcie biegło ukośnie wzdłuż całej nogi. Poważnie krwawiła; zła Pinkie manewrowała nożem zbyt dobrze, by mogła tego uniknąć. Ataki kompletnie unieruchomiły ją w tym momencie. „Daję Ci 5 za wysiłek, ale tylko 3 za wykonanie. To daje Ci całkiem mocną 4!” Druga Pinkie wesoło ją dopingowała. „Mam nadzieję, że nie poddałaś się całkowicie tylko dlatego, że straciłaś swoje nogi! Wiem, że jest ciężko, ale wstawaj i walcz!” Te pokręcone słowa brzmiały tak radośnie, że aż mdliły Pinkie. Odwróciła się by zobaczyć drugą Pinkie, znowu chwytającą nóż w usta. Podchodziła do niej od tyłu i właśnie podnosiła swoją głowę. Zamierzała opuścić nóż, wbijając go prosto w jej prawą nogę. Z całej swojej mocy pociągnęła do siebie swoją tylną nogę, gdy druga Pinkie również z całej siły opuściła głowę w dół z zamiarem odrąbania tej nogi. Pinkie wyprostowała nogę z maksymalną mocą, trafiając Pinkie z koszmarów prosto w szczękę. Pinkie poczuła, że ciało jej przeciwniczki leci w tył, po tym jak głośne chrupnięcie rozbrzmiało w całym pomieszczeniu. Usłyszała głośny łomot, zakończony odgłosem noża upadającego na metalową posadzkę. Dyszała z bólu, starając się zbytnio nie skupiać na swoich krwawiących nogach. Z trudnością odwróciła głowę w kierunku, w którym poleciała druga Pinkie. Druga Pinkie jęknęła, upadając na plecy. Przeturlała się po ziemi, miotając głową na wszystkie strony. Jej usta poważnie krwawiły. Gdy kaszlała i parskała, wyleciały z nich kawałki zębów i kropelki krwi. Spojrzała na Pinkie, którą chciała zaatakować i ciężko dyszała sącząc krew z ust. „Niewhzl... pprópb...” Druga Pinkie próbowała przemówić, ale zdołała tylko wybełkotać coś bez sensu. Wyglądała na cierpiącą, ale powoli podniosła się na chwiejnych kopytkach. Pinkie, również powoli stanęła na kopytka. Obciążenie jej zranionych nóg, sprawiło, że jej ciało wrzeszczało z bólu, ale starała się zrobić wszystko, co w swojej mocy, aby uciszyć ten wewnętrzny krzyk. „Zarllsh... cszie... wrlykonszczee...” Druga Pinkie coraz mocniej pluła krwią. Chwyciła kopytkiem swój rzeźnicki nóż, tak mocno jak mogła i ciągnąc go po ziemi z głośnym łoskotem, zaczęła powoli posuwać się w stronę Pinkie. Pinkie wzięła krótki wdech, koncentrując się na złej, różowej klaczy, idącej w jej kierunku. Druga Pinkie zaczęła zwiększać tempo, a w końcu przeszła w pełny bieg, nacierając prosto na Pinkie. Wyglądała na wycieńczoną, ale zdeterminowaną, by zatopić ostrze w ciele Pinkie. Pinkie nakierowała swoją nieuszkodzoną połowę ciała na drugą Pinkie i ponownie uniosła swoje tylne kopytko do góry. Rzeźnicki nóż przejechał po metalowych kratach rozsiewając iskry, po czym uniósł się do góry. Szalony pęd koszmarnej Pinkie był już bliski zwieńczenia atakiem. Na moment cały świat stanął w miejscu, ścierając ze sobą dwie siły, które nigdy nie powinny się spotkać, tuż na skraju śmierci. Rzeźnicki nóż wyleciał wysoko w powietrze i utkwił w podłodze. Głośne chrupnięcie poniosło się głośnym echem. Tylnia noga Pinkie wystrzeliła, trafiając z całą swoją mocą prosto w gardło swojego oprawcy. Oczy drugiej Pinkie zwęziły się, gdy jej tchawica została zmiażdżona, przeciwstawiając energię jej pędu, hamującej sile kopnięcia. Jej ciało zdradziło ją, chwiejąc się nad ziemią, przyjmując na siebie cały impet kopnięcia, po czym uderzyło w posadzkę z głuchym łoskotem. Inna Pinkie szarpała się i drgała na podłodze, próbując ze wszystkich sił wciągnąć powietrze przez swoją pogruchotaną tchawicę, która teraz wypełniała się już tylko krwią płynącą swobodnie z jej karku. Wierzgała i skręcała się, gdy jej oczy wywróciły się białkami do góry. Wydawało się, że trwa to całą wieczność, ale ciało w końcu przestało się poruszać, wypuszczając z siebie ostatnie tchnienie. Jedyną słyszalną rzeczą było teraz głośne dyszenie Pinkie Pie; jej fonograf ponownie zamilkł. Spojrzała na zwłoki leżące przed nią. Widziała samą siebie martwą, zabitą swoimi własnymi kopytkami. Wydawała się otumaniona bólem, który próbował siłą wedrzeć się w jej ciało. Jej umysł zaczynał tonąć we mgle, z powodu utraty krwi broczącej wciąż z jej pociętych nóg. W tym momencie to wydawało się tak... nic nieznaczące. Jedynym co mogła zrobić było tępe wgapianie się w nieżywe ciało leżące przed nią. Nic więcej zdawało się nie mieć teraz znaczenia. Jednak jej mózg zaczął w końcu odbierać sygnały wysyłane przez jej ciało. Potrzebowała pomocy medycznej. Jej nogi zaczęły się trząść, gdy tylko spróbowała postawić na nich pierwsze kroki. Pokuśtykała do medycznej torby, starając się nadwyrężać zranione nogi najmniej, jak to tylko było możliwe. Ostrożnie ją rozpięła i spojrzała do środka. Było tam wiele ostrych narzędzi jak skalpele, strzykawki wypełnione dziwnym płynem, a nawet piła do odcinania kości. Jednakże zobaczyła też zwój bandaży z gazy. Z namaszczeniem chwyciła je i wyjęła z torby. Rozwinęła kawałek, po czym delikatnie, ale ciasno okręciła je wokół swoich ran. Okręcała powoli, ale stanowczo, okręcając najpierw wielkie rozcięcie na tylnej nodze, a potem mniejsze nacięcie na przedniej. Bandaże szybko nasiąknęły krwią, ale izolowały jej rany, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Włożyła resztę gazy do torby i zaczęła zmierzać ku wyjściu. Powoli pokuśtykała z powrotem przez ponury korytarz, przechodząc przez stalowe drzwi. Ostrożnie zaczęła wspinać się po schodach; potknęła się raz, czy dwa przez brud, który pokrywał każdy stopień. Wdrapywała się z wielkim trudem. Jej ciało krzyczało z bólu i wyczerpania, ale jakoś dotarła na szczyt. Powoli ruszyła gnijącą podłogą Kącika Kostki Cukru, w stronę pokrytych kurzem lad sklepowych. W suchym miejscu, na ladzie stała brązowa butelka. Napis na etykiecie mówił, że jest to „Leczniczy Napój”. Pinkie z przytłumionym umysłem, zdjęła zębami korek, po czym chwyciła i opróżniła całą butelkę. Napój smakował jak mix gorzkich ziół, z posmakiem truskawek, więc był jak większość lekarstw do picia. Jej ciało było jej wdzięczne, za dostarczenie napoju. Odłożyła pustą butelkę na ladę i powoli zaczęła zmierzać na środek Kącika Kostki Cukru. Położyła się, dysząc ciężko, gdy mgła w jej głowie w końcu ustąpiła, pozwalając jej zapaść w niespokojny sen. Rozdział 5 Z ust Pinkie wydobył się jęk. Nieważne, jak długo miałaby siebie przekonywać, to nie był kojący sen. Potarła swoją pulsującą głowę i zaczęła się podnosić. W momencie, gdy tylko spróbowała wstać, jej ciało odezwało się, zrujnowane z bólu. Położyła się i wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, a jej zmysły zostały uderzone smrodem rozkładu. Starała się podnieść głowę z ziemi kaszląc za każdym razem, gdy dławił ją przykry zapach. Otworzyła szeroko oczy próbując rozejrzeć się dookoła, jednak było dla niej zbyt ciemno, by mogła cokolwiek zobaczyć. Pogrzebała w swojej torbie, w poszukiwaniu latarenki, po czym wyjęła ją i rozpaliła. Podłoga, na której teraz siedziała była mieszaniną przegniłego drewna i brudu, wcześniejsza normalna posadzka Kącika Kostki Cukru stała się teraz jedną z tych z „Alternatywnego Świata”. Uniosła głowę, by rozejrzeć się wokół i zauważyła pognite ściany i meble, ciała kucyków wiszące w rogach pomieszczenia, oraz nieudolne wypieki porozmieszczane po wszystkich ladach w sklepie. Pinkie szybko odwróciła głowę, zamykając swoim oczom dostęp do tych obrazów. Widziała już ich tyle, a jednak ciągle nie było jej łatwiej oglądać następne. Miała coś w rodzaju nadziei, że pobudka sprawi, że całe to miejsce zniknie, zupełnie jakby było jakimś złym koszmarem. „Przynajmniej nie zaatakował mnie żaden potwór...” jęknęła próbując stanąć na chwiejących się kopytkach. Spojrzała w dół na przesiąknięte krwią bandaże, które pokrywały jej nogi. Wizje ‘jej’ atakującej samą siebie prześladowały jej umysł, gdy wydarzenia ponownie odtwarzały się w jej mózgu. Pamiętała każde cięcie, a potem atak kopytkiem, który zakończył życie ‘niej’ samej. Nawiedziło ją poczucie winy. Nie chciała jej zabić, ale w jej stanie, oprócz tak drastycznej samoobrony, nie miała żadnej innej opcji. Gdyby tylko to miasto nie zniekształcało wszystkiego, gdyby tylko wszystko wróciło do normy... „Chwila!” powiedziała Pinkie, gdy pewna myśl przyszła jej do głowy. Jeszcze raz rozejrzała się po Kąciku Kostki Cukru, a potem spojrzała w dół na swoje nogi, dostrzegając przeżartą brudem podłogę. „Kącik Kostki Cukru nie wyglądał tak, gdy tu przybyłam...” powiedziała głośno, zaczynając zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co działo się wokół niej, „Co oznacza... och nie... ta syrena jeszcze nie odezwała się ponownie! Ciągle jestem w tym... drugim świecie!” Pinkie zaczęła panikować, gdy dotarło to do niej. „Nie... nie nie nie, uspokój się Pinkie!” powiedziała Pinkie siadając i biorąc kilka głębszych wdechów, „Jeśli będziesz panikować, nic dobrego się nie przydarzy!” Potrząsnęła głową, po czym delikatnie stuknęła ją kopytkiem, „Opanuj się... opanuj się i po prostu... po prostu myśl.” Jej tętno zaczęło zwalniać, gdy udało jej się uspokoić samą siebie. „W porządku... w porządku, pierwszą rzeczą jest...” powiedziała patrząc na nogi, „Muszę zmienić te bandaże...” Sięgnęła do torby i chwyciła bandaże, które włożyła tam wcześniej. Szybko odwiązała bandaże z ran, badając każdą z nich, aby upewnić się, że goją się prawidłowo, zanim nałożyła świeże bandaże. Zużyła resztki gazy, ale czuła się usatysfakcjonowana nowymi opatrunkami. Prawdopodobnie byłoby lepiej, gdybym miała coś do zdezynfekowania... ale muszę sobie radzić wszystkim tym co mam.” – westchnęła cicho. „Więc, co teraz?” zapytała się sięgając do torby i wyciągając mapę. Rozłożyła ją by zobaczyć, gdzie powinna się udać. Zatkało ją z szoku. Mapa była teraz pusta. Cała mapa zawierała tylko jedno słowo – Nigdzie „Nigdzie? Nie jestem gdziekolwiek?” pytała siebie zmieszana. Przyłożyła kopytko do mapy, szukając jakichś wskazówek, co mogło stać się z poprzednią mapą, ale żadnych wskazówek tam nie znalazła. Wydając z siebie jęk zawodu, włożyła mapę z powrotem do plecaka. „Myślę... że powinnam rozejrzeć się po okolicy... zanim zdecyduję, gdzie pójść w następnej kolejności.” Czuła gulę rosnącą powoli w przełyku. Miała obawy. Nie wiedziała czego oczekiwać na zewnątrz teraz, gdy syrena nie przywróciła świata do ‘normalności’, jeśli w ogóle ten świat można było nazwać normalnością. „W porządku... przeszłaś już przez tyle Pinkie... poradzisz sobie i z tym...” cicho starała się motywować. Chwyciła latarenkę w usta i wstała. Ruszyła w stronę drzwi i lekko je popchnęła, oczekując podmuchu zimnego powietrza. Wychodząc ze sklepu, zorientowała się, że całe Ponyville uległo przekształceniu do alternatywnego świata. Cała ulica była pokryta rozsypującą się powierzchnią, poznaczoną dziurami, przez które było widać metalowe obramowanie, które utrzymywało ją w kupie nad ciemną, bezdenną przepaścią. Domy zmutowały w nieudolne pordzewiałe budy, które rozpadały się w szwach. Mgła ciągle okrywała część miasta, ale teraz była tak czarna, jak niebo. Jedynym światłem, które przecinało okolicę było to pochodzące z jej latarenki. Ostrożnie rozejrzała się dookoła, po czym zeszła w dół po schodach prowadzących na ulicę. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie powinna się udać na początku. Inna wersja ‘jej’ nie pozostawiła żadnych wskazówek, a nawet gdyby je miała, nie chciała wracać ich szukać. Nagle do jej uszu doszedł głośny łomot, a ziemia lekko się poruszyła. Spojrzała powoli w dół, gdy doszedł ją kolejny wstrząs, strząsając kamyki na jej kopytka. Serce Pinkie zaczęło walić, gdyż nie miała pojęcia, co to mogło znaczyć, ale wiedziała, że nie mogło to być nic dobrego. Rozejrzała się dookoła, starając się znaleźć źródło dudnienia. „Ghhaaaarrrrgghhh...” Pinkie usłyszała jęk potwora, z którym była już oswojona. Szybko odwróciła głowę w tą stronę, gdy jej fonograf zaczął wydawać jednostajny dźwięk. To co wychodziło powoli z ciemności, to był Groaner, zmierzający na nią z charakterystycznym kuśtykaniem. ‘...Nie ma mowy, żeby to on był źródłem tego...’ myśli przebiegły na moment przez głowę Pinkie, gdy nagle została ogłuszona głośnym rykiem, który przeciął mgliste powietrze. Dudnienie przybrało na szybkości, zupełnie jakby jego źródło zaczęło teraz biec. Pinkie odeszła kilka kroków od Groanera, niepewna tego, co powinna teraz zrobić. „Ruuuuaaaaa..” Groaner jęczał, starając się przyspieszyć. Pinkie wydawała się zauważyć, że wyglądał jakby próbował przed czymś uciec, tylko przed czym? „Ruua-GHRA” - Groaner wydał z siebie ostatni okrzyk bólu, gdy z ciemności wyłoniły się masywne usta, wgryzając się stwora i biorąc go do góry w całości. To coś odrzuciło głowę do tyłu, zanim pochłonęło całość za jednym razem. Pinkie patrzyła wstrząśnięta na stojącego przed nią gigantycznego potwora. Miał pojedyncze ciało, z silnymi ustami z przodu. Nie posiadał oczu; jego skóra była różowa i poskręcana do samego dołu, a jego muskularne nogi utrzymywały cały szkielet w górze. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś usunął stamtąd kark i głowę kucyka i umieścił tam gigantyczne usta. Stał tam tak wysoki, jak smok. Wydał z siebie kolejny ryk, który przywrócił Pinkie do rzeczywistości. Właśnie kończył swój posiłek i zaczynał szukać następnego. Pinkie odwróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła uciekać, wkładając w to wszystkie swoje siły. Stwór ryknął i rozpoczął pościg, a każde stąpnięcie jego nóg wstrząsało ziemią pod jej kopytkami. Jej serce łomotało, gdy próbowała dać z siebie wszystko w biegu, czując jak jej kopytka ciągle ślizgają się po niestabilnym gruncie i dyszała jak szalona, nabierając powietrza do płuc. Usłyszała i poczuła za sobą ogromny łomot. Spojrzała przez ramię i zobaczyła, że stwór spróbował ją ugryźć, lecz jego głowa uderzyła tylko w ziemię. Szybko podniósł głowę z powrotem, wydając z siebie bolesny ryk i ponownie zaczął ją gonić. Widziała jak za nią biegnie, jego głośne dudniące kopyta, robiły co w ich mocy by dotrzymać jej kroku. Jednakże był wolniejszy od niej, a ona to wiedziała. To coś nie było nawet minimalnie tak szybkie, jak ostatni stwór, który ją gonił. Zaczęła odczuwać pewność siebie, odwróciła twarz i spojrzała na drogę przed sobą. Zrobiła szybki zwrot, zauważając tuż przed nią koniec ścieżki. Uciekała szybko, spoglądając w tył i widząc, że stwór wbiegł prosto w budynki, wydając z siebie kolejny ryk pełen bólu. ‘Mogę to zrobić... mogę przegonić to coś.’ mówiła do siebie, czując jak jej pewność siebie osiąga maksymalny poziom. Nie wiedziała, co to jest, ale mogła to przegonić. Spojrzała przed siebie i ujrzała gnijące miasto, przemykające obok niej z każdym stukiem kopytka. ‘Ale gdzie mam od niego uciec?’ zapytała siebie, niepewna rozwiązania. Usłyszała, że potwór ryknął ponownie, a wstrząsy pod jej nogami rozpoczęły się na nowo. Znów podążał za nią, ale nie wydawał się zbytnio rozgarnięty. Było to coś, czego mogła się przestraszyć; mógł ją zjeść, jeśli nie byłaby ostrożna, ale wiedziała, że potrafi to przechytrzyć. Szybko zrobiła skręt w następną uliczkę, zwiększając swoją odległość od potwora. Jej uwagę przykuło to, co zobaczyła w oddali. Wyglądało to, jakby gigantyczna brama z metalowych prętów stanęła pośrodku świata, odcinając jedną połowę świata od drugiej. Gdy biegła w jej kierunku, mogła powiedzieć, że rozciągała się wysoko w niebo, ale nie była w stanie stwierdzić, gdzie dokładnie się kończyła. Spojrzała za siebie; różowy potwór powoli zaczynał ją doganiać, kłapiąc szczękami i rycząc; czuła, że pragnął jej krwi. Spojrzała z powrotem na bramę, zauważając w nich otwór wielkości normalnych drzwi, w który z łatwością mogła się zmieścić. Zmusiła się do biegu na najwyższych obrotach, szarżując prosto na niego. Prześliznęła się przez niego z łatwością i szybko zatrzasnęła bramę za sobą. Przyglądała się zza metalowych prętów, jak stwór biegnie prosto na bramę. Dyszała, patrząc jak szarżuje z całą swoją siłą. Zderzył się z bramą, czyniąc ogromny hałas. Ryknął dziko, rozwścieczony nagłym zatrzymaniem. Brama była na tyle silna, aby go powstrzymać. Wydał następny ryk i cofnął się trochę, z zamiarem ponownego szturmu na bramę. Pręty lekko się wygięły, ale wciąż mocno trzymały. Pinkie stała tam zadziwiona widokiem stwora walczącego z całej siły z metalowymi prętami, który rycząc i wrzeszcząc, nieprzerwanie uderzał w nie ciałem. Głośny trzask rozszedł się echem po okolicy, a potwór zaprzestał ataków. Wydał pomruk, próbując znaleźć źródło tego dziwnego dźwięku, zanim uderzył w bramę po raz kolejny. Głośne pęknięcie rozbrzmiało jeszcze raz i gigantyczny stwór zorientował się, że jego tylnia noga przeszła na wylot przez podłoże. Zaczął wydawać szaleńcze ryki, próbując uwolnić swoją nogę. Ziemia pod nim zaczęła pękać i rozpadać się, potwór wrzeszczał, próbując złapać się za metalowe pręty. Jego gigantyczny kształt wkrótce zapadł się całkowicie w ziemię. Słychać było jego głośne krzyki, gdy znikał pod ciemnym niebem, zlatując w bezkresną przepaść. Pinkie powoli ruszyła w kierunku zniszczonej okolicy, spoglądając w dół w ziejącą pustką otchłań. Stwór spadł, nie pozostawiając po sobie, żadnego widzialnego, lub słyszalnego śladu. Ziemia na której stał, zaczynała dalej się kruszyć, rozszerzając pęknięcie w kierunku miasta. Całe miasto zaczęło powoli zapadać się w bezdenną przestrzeń, a jedynym miejscem w całym mieście, które pozostało teraz nienaruszone, był teren za metalową bramą. Pinkie spojrzała na pękające miasto, wstrząśnięta tym, że to dzieje się naprawdę. To sprawiło, że poczuła się prawie szczęśliwa. To miejsce, które przysporzyło jej tyle cierpień, znikało na jej oczach. Opuszczało ją w tym miejscu, znikając raz na zawsze. Odwróciła się od rozpadającego się miasta, by spojrzeć, gdzie właściwie teraz się znajdowała i wydała z siebie kolejny zaskoczony jęk. Nie zauważyła wcześniej, co było za bramą, ponieważ była zbyt skupiona na biegu. Obszar przed nią poznaczony był kamieniami różnych rozmiarów, rozciągających się tak daleko, jak tylko była w stanie sięgnąć okiem. Pośrodku tych wszystkich kamieni stał drewniany domek, mały ale oryginalny, z niedużym wiatrakiem. To była farma, miejsce gdzie żyła i dorastała, gdy była klaczką. ‘Farma? Nie powinna być tak blisko Ponyville!’ myślała, ruszając w jej kierunku. Urok rodzinnego domu i sentyment do niego, wołały ją do środka. Wizja ducha-klaczki pojawiła się przed drzwiami frontowymi, zbliżając się w stronę domu. Mała klaczka wbiegła przez drzwi prosto do mieszkania. Pinkie musiała pójść za nią. Szybko doszła do głównych drzwi i otwierając je, weszła do środka. Wewnątrz, w dużym pokoju znajdowała się jej młodsza siostra w postaci ducha, stojąc naprzeciwko niej. „B-Bellamina!” krzykneła, wypuszczając latarenkę z ust. Uderzyła w podłogę z brzęknięciem i potoczyła się do młodego ducha klaczki, który zatrzymał ją kopytkiem. „Jestem... zaskoczona, że udało Ci się dotrzeć aż tutaj Pinkamino.” Bellamina postawiła latarenkę z powrotem. „Widzę, że byłam w błędzie myśląc, że nie jesteś w stanie poradzić sobie z prawdą.” „Bellamina! T-Ty...” zaczęła Pinkie, ale zamilkła patrząc na siostrę. „Ty... Ciebie nie ma tu naprawdę, mam rację?” powiedziała, a jej wesołość rozwiała się, widząc, że jest w stanie spojrzeć przez ducha swojej siostry. „Ujrzysz tutaj prawdę.” Bellamina odwróciła się wskazując Pinkie na schody prowadzące na górne piętro, „Ten dom jest jednak twoją ostatnią, bezpieczną przystanią. Potem, nie będzie już odwrotu.” powiedziała złowrogo jej młodsza siostra. „...Co masz na myśli?” „Żegnaj siostrzyczko.” Ostatnie słowa Bellaminy rozbrzmiewały jeszcze echem, gdy jej wizerunek znikał z pokoju. Pinkie mogła tylko obserwować miejsce, gdzie stała jeszcze przed chwilą jej siostra, nie do końca pewna, co widziała i co powinna teraz zrobić. Poczuła ukłucie smutku, ale również... lekką radość. Była krótka, niewielka, i nie trwała tak długo jak by chciała, ale... Rozmawiała ze swoją siostrą. Podeszła do latarenki i chwyciła ją z powrotem w usta. Nie mogła się tu zatrzymać. Nie teraz. Ostatnie słowa jej siostry dały jej zastrzyk siły, zastrzyk, którego mogła użyć by przebrnąć przez całą resztę. Spojrzała na schody, które wskazała jej siostra. Prowadziły do sypialni na drugim piętrze. „‘Prawda’... Myślę, że nadszedł czas, by dowiedzieć się, co ona naprawdę oznacza.” pomyślała, ruszając w górę ku swojemu przeznaczeniu. Na szczycie zobaczyła drewniane drzwi. Delikatne popchnięcie ich do przodu, odsłoniło kryjący się za nimi korytarz. Po bokach korytarza znajdowały się cztery kwadratowe otwory, z napisami pod każdym. Na końcu korytarza były następne drewniane drzwi. Wkroczyła na korytarz, gdy nagle drewniane drzwi zatrzasnęły się tuż za jej plecami. Szybko spojrzała na drzwi, próbując przekręcić klamkę, lecz pozostały zamknięte. Pinkie cicho westchnęła odwracając się znów w kierunku korytarza, po czym prawie wyskoczyła ze swojej skóry. Na końcu korytarza stał Slender Pony, tuż przed drzwiami po drugiej stronie. Serce zaczęło podskakiwać jej do gardła, gdy zaczęła cofać się w kierunku drzwi, teraz już szczelnie zamkniętych. Jednak Slender Pony odwrócił się i przekroczył próg ostatnich drzwi, jakby chcąc jej powiedzieć, że czeka na nią po drugiej stronie. Wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując uspokoić szalejące serce. Sam widok stwora zaszczepił w niej strach... Potrząsnęła głową i uspokoiła się. ‘Moja siostra powiedziała, że odnajdę tu prawdę... Muszę jej zaufać’ Pinkie ostrożnie stanęła z powrotem na kopytka, powoli krocząc do przodu. ‘Powiedziała, że jestem na to gotowa. Udało mi się dotrzeć tak daleko do piekła i z powrotem, potrafię to zrobić.’ Wzięła głęboki wdech, odwracając głowę w kierunku pierwszego otworu i czytając słowa umieszczone pod nim: Oczy błyszczą wewnątrz, Czai się na ofiarę, Ogon kiwa się w oczekiwaniu. Pinkie pomyślała nad tym zdaniem. Kwadratowy otwór był dokładnie rozmiaru płytek które znalazła w Kąciku Kostki Cukru. Domyślała się, że zagadka oznacza włożenie odpowiednich kafelków w puste miejsca. Zerknęła do torby, przeglądając co miała do wyboru: ptaka, węża, kota i rybę. ‘Ta wskazówka odnosi się do Kota, czyż nie? zapytała siebie, myśląc nad rozwiązaniem zagadki. Ostrożnie chwyciła płytkę i delikatnie wpasowała ją w otwór w ścianie. Kafelek zaczął zyskiwać białą poświatę, która rozszerzała się na zewnątrz otworu. Pinkie cofnęła się o krok, obserwując jak płytka, tuż przed nią, zamienia się w przestrzeń wielkości drzwi. Światło wkrótce przygasło, odsłaniając drzwi w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdował się kafelek. Ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi i spojrzała do środka. To był pojedynczy pokój, właściwie schowek. Cztery solidne ściany, bez żadnego wyposażenia, a jednak czuła się zmuszona, by wejść do środka. Gdy tylko weszła do ciemnego pomieszczenia, drzwi zamknęły się za nią. Jednocześnie płomień latarenki zgasł sam z siebie. Gdy próbowała zapalić go ponownie, cały pokój wypełnił się światłem. Na ścianach wyświetlane były obrazy. Pinkie natychmiast rozpoznała je jako wspomnienia. „No nie wiem Pinkamino... jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł?” spytała Bellamina podążając za swoją podskakującą, starszą siostrą, w kierunku granicy farmy kamieni. „Jasne, że tak!” odpowiedziała szczęśliwa Pinkie, prowadząc swoją młodszą siostrę, „To super-specjalne przyjęcie! Próbowałam zaprosić Mamę, Tatę i Octavię, ale wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci. A to oznacza, że będziesz cieszyć się zabawą wraz ze mną!” „Więc... Ja kocham twoje przyjęcia.” Bellamina uśmiechnęła się, bo to była szczera prawda, uwielbiała je. Obydwie stanęły na skraju lasu. „Już jesteśmy!” krzyknęła radośnie Pinkie. „Do kogo mówisz?” spytała zmieszana Bellamina. „Jak to do kogo, oczywiście, że do Gospodarza Przyjęcia!” powiedziała chichocząc wesoło. Bellamina wyglądała na zdziwioną, ale zdziwienie nie trwało zbyt długo. Z lasu wyszedł wysoki ogier, jego umaszczenie było blade i matowo szare, jego włosy były zaniedbane i tworzyły brązowe kołtuny. Wyglądał jakby nie zażywał porządnej kąpieli przynajmniej od tygodnia, ale najbardziej oryginalny ze wszystkiego, był jego Cutie Mark przedstawiający trzy ciemne czerwone baloniki. „Witaj Pinkamino, widzę, że przyprowadziłaś przyjaciółkę.” powiedział stary ogier z uśmiechem. Jego głos przyprawił Bellaminę o dreszcze. „Widzisz? On jest gospodarzem imprezy! Ma zamiar urządzić nam super-duper-cudowno-fantastyczne przyjęcie!” Pinkie kicała obok niego, wskazując na jego Cutie Mark, „I widzisz? Oboje mamy podobny Cutie Mark! To oznacza, że on wyprawi nam naprawdę najlepsze przyjęcie!” Pinkamina była bardzo podekscytowana. „Och oczywiście, zawsze robiłem najlepsze przyjęcia.” powiedział ogier chichocząc pod nosem. „N-Naprawdę?” Zapytała lekko niepewna Bellamina, ale skoro jej siostra wierzyła temu ogierowi, to wszystko było w porządku. Poza tym, będą robić imprezę, a imprezy zawsze były zabawne. „Chodźcie, przyjęcie jest w tą stronę” Ogier uśmiechnął się zakręcając i wracając z powrotem do lasu. „Jeeej! Czas przyjęcia!” Pinkie pokicała szczęśliwa za ogierem. Bellamina powoli podążyła za tą dwójką. Płomień latarenki ponownie wrócił do życia, gdy tylko obrazy rozpłynęły się na ścianach. Pinkie wpatrywała się w ściany, które pokazywały jej wizje, do których zapomnienia zmusiła się już dawno temu. Nie podobało jej się, w jakim kierunku to wszystko zmierzało. Wtedy była zbyt nieświadoma, żeby zorientować się, że Ogier wysyła negatywne wibracje. Była zbyt skupiona na przyjęciach. Przełknęła ciężko ślinę, otwierając drzwi i wracając na korytarz. Spojrzała na otwór przed nią, pod którym widniał następujący tekst: Lśniący i gładki, Polujący na zdobycz, Jego ogon nim porusza. Do głowy przyszedł jej tylko wizerunek węża. Naszło ją złe przeczucie, gdy ostrożnie wyjęła płytkę z wężem i umieściła ją w kwadratowym otworze. Światło przemieniło całą przestrzeń w drzwi, tak jak poprzednim razem. Z wahaniem weszła do pokoju, próbując przygotować się na cokolwiek, czego była świadkiem. Światło jej latarenki ściemniło się. „C-Co chcesz zrobić mojej siostrze!?” młoda Pinkamina płakała zza prętów stalowej klatki. Ogier zamknął ją w środku pod pozorem zabawy w „Przypnij Ogon Kucykowi”. „Nie patrz na mnie tak smutno, mała klaczko,” powiedział Ogier z nieprzytomnym uśmiechem. Pinkamina spojrzała w jego oczy i zobaczyła pustkę; wyglądało to tak, jakby Ogier nie posiadał duszy, „Chcę tylko pograć z twoją siostrą w jedną z najwspanialszych gier.” „Ona nie wygląda, jakby się dobrze bawiła!” płakała Pinkamina, patrząc na swoją siostrę, która była przywiązana do stołu. Szalała, próbując wyplątać się z więzów. Pasy były zbyt ciasne; nie mogła zrobić dużo więcej niż tylko pokiwać różnymi częściami swojego ciała. Ogier dobrze wiedział co robi. „Och, może to tak nie wygląda, ale grałem już wcześniej w tą grę z wieloma kucykami. Spójrz dookoła, przez te wszystkie lata miałem wiele przyjaciół.” Na jego twarz wypełzł szyderczy uśmiech, po czym odwrócił się od niej. Pinkamina rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu; na początku nie przykładała do niego większej uwagi. Nagle przerażający smród pokoju stał się oczywisty; pochodził od kucyków w różnym stanie rozkładu, które zdobiły pokój. Większość z nich była młodymi klaczkami, z czymś więcej niż tylko ich głowy pozostawione jako dekoracje. Ogier przybrał pokój jak na przyjęcie, używając kości i skór kucyków, które zamordował. „NIE! PRZESTAŃ! PROSZĘ!” doszedł ją histeryczny płacz jej siostry. Uwaga Pinkaminy błyskawicznie skupiła się na tym, co działo się tuż przed nią. „Taak, rób hałas. To jest to na co czekam.” Ogier śmiał się, gdy Pinkamina patrzyła, jak ostrożnie przykłada skalpel do skóry jej młodszej siostry. Z wielką precyzją zaczął ją rozcinać. Krzyk jej młodszej siostry rozniósł się echem po pokoju, gdy obraz zaczął się rozpływać. Płomień ponownie zapłonął, rozświetlając ciemny pokój jeszcze raz. Łzy płynęły po twarzy Pinkie, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. ‘Bellamina...’ łkała wspominając przerażające obrazy swojej siostry rozcinanej żywcem przez Ogiera. Odrzuciła wspomnienie o tym dawno temu. Wspomnienie, która było dla niej zbyt bolesne, by chciała je zapamiętać. Jej drogocenna siostra stała się niczym więcej, jak tylko zabawką dla tego Ogiera Czkała i wciągała powietrze pomiędzy szlochami. Ciągle miała dwa kafelki do włożenia; miała więcej wspomnień do przypomnienia. Musi przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co się zdarzyło, ze względu na swoją siostrę. Sporo czasu zajęło jej opuszczenie tego pokoju. Bardzo cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Musiała najpierw zobaczyć wszystko, zanim będzie mogła cokolwiek powiedzieć. Po cichu podeszła do następnej sekcji otworów i przeczytała tekst poniżej kwadratowego otworu: Miękki w dotyku, Szybuje nad swymi lękami, Ogon go stabilizuje. Pinkie szybko wyciągnęła płytkę z wizerunkiem ptaka i umieściła ją w otworze. Drzwi pojawiły się w ten sam sposób, co poprzednie. Weszła do środka spoglądając na ściany, gdy światło jej latarenki przygasło jeszcze raz. „''No dalej, musisz jeść. Nie ma żadnego celu w pozostawieniu cię głodną.” Ogier chichotał do siebie swoim zimnym, ostrym, uszczypliwym śmiechem. Pinkamina zwinęła się w rogu klatki, wypłakując całe swoje serce. To co pozostało z jej siostry było teraz pozbawioną życia górną połową, która ciągle była przywiązana do stołu. Nie widziała, co zrobił z pozostałą jej częścią, po tym jak już skończył.'' „Proszę, nawet przygotowałem ci specjalny poczęstunek.” powiedział otwierając mały otwór w klatce, przez który wsunął talerz z umieszczoną na nim babeczką. Pinkamina nie chciała jego poczęstunku; nic co było przyrządzone przez tego okrutnego Ogiera, nie mogło być warte zjedzenia. Jej żołądek burknął cicho; nie jadła nic od śniadania i wychodziła z domu, mając nadzieję napchać się ucztą z przyjęcia. „Widzisz? Jesteś głodna. Powinnaś jeść.” Ogier uśmiechał się. Ciało Pinkaminy nie posłuchało swojego mózgu, gdy powoli wstała i podeszła do babeczki. Powąchała ją ostrożnie. Było ciężko wyczuć cokolwiek wśród odoru rozkładu w pomieszczeniu. Następnie, bardzo ostrożnie liznęła lukier ze szczytu babeczki. Słodki smak cukru rozpłynął się po jej języku, jakby buntując się przeciwko temu, co chciał podpowiedzieć jej umysł. Jej umysł rozpaczliwie krzyczał, że coś tu nie gra. Delikatnie otworzyła usta i ugryzła kawałek babeczki. „Dobrze, cieszę się, że jesz. Byłaby wielka szkoda, gdyby twoja siostra miała się zmarnować.” Ogier zachichotał szaleńczo. Smak babeczki uderzył zmysły Pinkaminy jak cegła. To nie była słodka, cukrowa babeczka; była słona i ciężka do przeżucia, zupełnie jakby głównym składnikiem było... Ogier śmiał się patrząc, jak wyraz twarzy młodej klaczki, zniekształca się. Pinkamina zwymiotowała, wracając szybko na tył klatki, gdzie kaszlała i odpluwała, próbując usunąć podły smak ze swojej buzi. Nakładający się śmiech Ogiera uderzył jej uszy, zmuszając ją ponownie do płaczu. Słychać było głośny łomot, dobiegający ze szczytu schodów prowadzących do piwnicy. Ogier spojrzał zdziwiony, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Momentalnie spróbował otworzyć klatkę jak wściekła bestia, starając się dosięgnąć Pinkaminę. Udało mu się otworzyć i zaczął sięgać kopytem do środka, kiedy został błyskawicznie zaatakowany przez inny, wielki kształt. Słyszała głośne krzyki, zupełnie jakby obok toczyła się walka. Druga wielka postać pojawiła się przed klatką, próbując sięgnąć i chwycić Pinkaminę. „Nie! Nie!” krzyczała Pinkamina próbując opierać się kształtowi próbującemu wyciągnąć ją z klatki. „Już dobrze! Nie bój się, zły ogier już więcej cię nie skrzywdzi.” Głos, który dobiegał z zarysu postaci był kojący i uspokajający. Nie przypominał zupełnie głosu tego Ogiera. Pinkamina spojrzała bojaźliwie na kształt, który wyciągnął ją z klatki, trzymając za jedną z jej nóg. Ten ogier miał białe umaszczenie z jaskrawymi, czerwonymi włosami; nosił niebieski mundur, a jego głowę zdobiła niebieska czapka. „W porządku, jesteśmy tymi dobrymi. Przyszliśmy, żeby zabrać cię do domu.” powiedział z uśmiechem i szybko ruszył, żeby wydostać ją z piwnicy. ‘Zostałam uratowana...’ powiedziała przypominając sobie, gdy światło pojawiło się z powrotem, ‘Ale było już za późno... nie przybyli na czas, żeby ocalić moją siostrę.’ potrząsnęła głową Pinkie, ‘i ten... ten ohydny poczęstunek...’ sama myśl o babeczce spowodowała u niej silny skurcz w żołądku. ‘Tak... tak ciężko uwierzyć, że jakikolwiek kucyk mógłby być tak okrutny.’ Wróciła z powrotem na korytarz, gdy myśli nieustannie skakały jej po głowie. ‘Te słowa, które wypowiedziałam w innym wspomnieniu mają teraz sens... po zjedzeniu tego; naprawdę czuję się jakbym miała już nigdy nic nie zjeść...’ Spojrzała na ostatni otwór w ścianie i przeczytała słowa pod nim: Gładka powierzchnia, Pożywienie dla większości, Ogon napędza ją do przodu. Pinkie ostrożnie wyjęła ostatnią płytkę, z wizerunkiem ryby i umieściła ją w otworze. Ostrożnie wytarła kilka łez, które spłynęło jej po twarzy, gdy pojawiły się drzwi. Powoli przeszła przez nie, patrząc co ostatnie, ukryte wspomnienie, miało jej do zaoferowania. Pinkamina szlochała w skórę Octavii. Starsza siostra starała się jak mogła, aby uspokoić swoją młodszą siostrę, ale nieistotne czego próbowała, nie mogła uśpić małej klaczki. Pinkamina ledwo co jadła, odmawiała snu i nieprzerwanie szlochała. Octavia nie miała pojęcia, co się stało i co widziała jej siostra; jedyne co wiedziała, to to, że Bellamina nie żyła. Sam ten fakt zdawał się pogrążać Pinkaminę w rozpaczy. „Ojej, słyszę płakanie.” doszedł ją bardzo delikatny, kojący głos. „Granny (babcia-przyp.tłum) Pie”. powiedziała Octavia, zaskoczona patrząc na swoją babcię trzymającą latarenkę i wchodzącą do ciemnego pokoju. „Granny...” pociągnęła nosem Pinkamina, widząc swoją babcię. „To ja dziecko.” uśmiechnęła się ciepło podchodząc bliżej, i stawiając latarenkę na nocnym stoliku, a następnie głaszcząc płaczącą klaczkę, „Co cię martwi?” Dźwięk jej delikatnego głosu wydawał się koić coś głęboko, wewnątrz duszy małej klaczki. Szloch Pinkaminy powoli przeszedł w pociąganie nosem, gdy opanowała się na tyle, żeby odpowiedzieć swojej babci. „B-B-Bell... Bellamina... nie żyje babciu...” zakrztusiła się lekko Pinkamina. „Tak... wiem Kochanie. Jest prawdą, że wszyscy musimy sobie z tym jakoś poradzić.” powiedziała babcia uroczyście. „Wszyscy razem dzielimy naszą żałobę, i na zawsze będziemy opłakiwać jej stratę. Ale twoje łzy zdają skrywać się coś więcej, moje dziecko. Zdają się skrywać coś więcej, niż tylko jej utratę.” Pinkamina tarła oczy, pociągając nosem, odwracając głowę od babci i zagrzebując głowę pod kopytkami Octavii. „Ja... nigdy nie wyprawię już przyjęcia, tak długo jak będę żyła”. Pinkamina szlochała. „Och dziecko, czemu powiedziałaś coś takiego? Wiesz przecież, że kochamy twoje przyjęcia, a ty kochasz je wyprawiać.” powiedziała Granny Pie zaskoczona nagłym stwierdzeniem swojej wnuczki. „M-M-Moje imprezowanie... zabiło Bellaminę.” wyrzucała słowa, szlochając w skórę Octavii. Octavia robiła co mogła, żeby pocieszyć klaczkę. Babcia wyglądała na lekko zasmuconą, ale zamknęła oczy, starając się zrozumieć. „Moja droga Pinkamino... jeśli to tylko to, to powinnaś dalej urządzać swoje przyjęcia.” powiedziała delikatnie, ale przekonująco. „Hę?” zapytały zgodnie Pinkamina i Octavia, spoglądając na swoją babcię. „Widzisz, moja droga Pinkamino; twoja siostra kochała twoje przyjęcia. Naprawdę wspaniale się na nich bawiła; czasem jedyne o czym rozmawiała ze mną, to jak dobrze bawiła się na twoim ostatnim przyjęciu.” zachichotała delikatnie Grannie Pie, przypominając sobie ciepłe wspomnienie. „ Dlatego też mówię ci, nie przestawiaj wyprawiać przyjęć, dziecko, na cześć i pamięć swojej siostrze. Twoja siostra nie chciałaby, żebyś resztę życia spędziła na strachu i płaczu. Chciałaby widzieć cię uśmiechniętą do końca twoich dni.” Granny Pie uśmiechnęła się ciepło, potwierdzając prawdziwość swoich słów. „A-Ale...” Pinkamina pociągała nosem, próbując pojąć słowa swojej babci, będąc jednak tylko małą klaczką. „Ale... świat jest taki straszny babciu. Jak... jak mogę się w nim uśmiechać?” „Bardzo prosto moje dziecko,” chichotała cicho pod nosem, „Musisz odgonić swoje strachy śmiechem.” „Śmiechem?” zapytała z ciekawością Pinkamina. To była lekcja, którą często przypominała sobie z dzieciństwa. Jej babcia często odwiedzała ją i uczyła, jak śmiać się z lęków, przeciwstawić się cieniom i pojęciu potworów, oraz jak odgonić śmiechem swój strach. Mogła stawić czoło wszystkiemu na tym świecie, tak długo, jak miała wewnętrzną siłę, żeby śmiać się, gdy dzień zmierzał ku końcowi. Zapomniała, czemu babcia powtarzała jej tą lekcję tak często. W jej wspomnieniach wcześniej, myślała po prostu, ze to dlatego, że jako klaczka bała się ciemności. Teraz wiedziała, że to przez coś znacznie głębszego. Niewielki uśmiech wkradł się na jej twarz, gdy przypomniała sobie wspomnienia, które utraciła. Te dobre i te złe, te brzydkie i te piękne. Musiała zatrzymać je w sobie, by ciągle być szczęśliwą i spełnić marzenie Bellaminy. Do tej pory nie była gotowa na przyjęcie tych wspomnień z powrotem do serca... Ostrożnie opuściła ostatni pokój zawierający jej wspomnienia. Słyszała ciche, rytmiczne bicie swojego serca, które głośno dźwięczało wewnątrz niej. Uśmiech utrzymywał się na jej twarzy, gdy z czułością wspominała swoją siostrę. ‘Więc... została jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz do zrobienia.’ powiedziała, patrząc na drzwi na końcu korytarza. Powoli ruszyła w ich kierunku, trzymając swoje postanowienie głęboko w sercu. Wiedziała, co teraz musi zrobić. Otworzyła oczy i weszła do środka. Po drugiej stronie drzwi zobaczyła cztery pochodnie rozświetlające otwarty plac. Prowadząca na niego ścieżka była również rozświetlona. Wzdłuż ścieżki i placu rozciągała się siatka, więc nie mogła pójść nigdzie indziej. Delikatnie postawiła latarenkę i ruszyła na środek placu. Czuła niewielkie wstrząsy przechodzące pod jej kopytkami, gdy powoli zmierzała do celu. Gdy była z jednej strony placu, z ziemi po przeciwnej stronie wyłonił się Slender Pony. Stał tam, górując nad nią, a jego obecność powodowała zaciskanie szczęk. Ale... tym razem się nie bała. „Nareszcie zrozumiałam.” powiedziała delikatnie Pinkie, kręcąc powoli głową, zanim spojrzała z uśmiechem na miejsce, gdzie stał Slender Pony. „Strach przed twoją obecnością, twoja przewaga wzrostu, samo twoje istnienie... jesteś Ogierem, prawda?” Slender Pony po prostu stał tam, niewzruszony słowami Pinkie. „To znaczy... nie jesteś dokładnie nim... ale moim wyobrażeniem o nim.” zamknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się. „Co znaczy... że już się ciebie nie boję.” Slender Pony zaczął zmierzać w jej kierunku, zamieniając każde stąpnięcie w echo rozchodzące się po arenie. Pinkie otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła idącego na nią kucyka. Jej usta zaczęły drgać, widząc go zbliżającego się coraz bardziej. Poczuła mgłę, zaczynającą opadać na jej umysł, fonograf wydawał swój statyczny dźwięk. Stała zdecydowana tam, gdzie wcześniej, przypominając sobie czułe słowa swojej babci, wspomnienie swojej młodszej siostry, swoich przyjaciół w Ponyville, zabawę, którą miała przez całe swoje życie, dzięki pomocy wszystkich, których znała. Oni wszyscy pomogli jej wieść życie, z którego mogła powiedzieć, że była dumna. Slender Pony stał kilka kroków od niej, ale mgła, którą przynosił by omotać jej umysł, zaczynała się rozwiewać. Jej drżące usta zmarszczyły się na chwilę, po czym wydobył się z nich delikatny dźwięk. „Heh...” Zaczął powoli, zwiększając swój poziom wewnątrz Pinkie. „He, He, He...” Pewność siebie rosła w niej, z każdym wydobywającym się z niej dźwiękiem, przeganiając mgłę i uciszając powoli bzyczenie fonografu. „Hahahahahahaha” Śmiała się. Śmiała się ze strachu, który ten Kucyk... nie, to całe miasto zesłało na nią, właśnie po to, by mogła stać się na tyle silna, by stawić czoła lękom. „Ahahahahahahahahaha!” Śmiała się, chichotała, parskała. Czuła się, jakby minęło całe życie, odkąd ostatni raz się śmiała. Wypłakała tyle łez, które tłumiła przez wszystkie te lata, tyle cierpienia i bólu, które trzymała w sobie. Po raz pierwszy od naprawdę długiego czasu, śmiała się z całego swojego serca. Jasne światło wystrzeliło z jej karku, gdy pojawił się na nim złoty naszyjnik z klejnotem w kształcie balonika. Jej śmiech trwał w najlepsze, gdy światło z naszyjnika zmusiło Slender Pony do odskoczenia i wydania przenikliwego krzyku, zupełnie jakby światło sprawiało mu ból. Cały plac zaczął drżeć pod wpływem gigantycznych wstrząsów, a następnie zaczął się rozpadać. Cała sceneria dookoła Pinkie zaczęła zapadać się w bezdenną otchłań, leżącą pod nimi. Cały świat pękał i kruszył się dookoła. Slender Pony wydał z siebie jeszcze jeden ryk pełen bólu i został wciągnięty z powrotem w ziemię, znikając Pinkie z widoku. Uspokoiła swój śmiech na tyle, że mogła teraz spokojnie mówić. „Nie wybaczę Panu, Panie Ogierze (Mr. Colt – przyp.tłum). I nie wydaje mi się, żebym kiedykolwiek mogła do końca wybaczyć ci to, co zrobiłeś, ale teraz wreszcie mogę ruszyć do przodu.” Zamknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Złoty naszyjnik na jej szyi błyszczał jasno, a po chwili strzelił promieniem światła w powietrze, formując drzwi utworzone ze światła. Następnie naszyjnik zniknął, czekając na czas, kiedy byłby znów potrzebny. „Już czas, żebym wróciła do domu. Tym razem naprawdę.” Pinkie uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwa, przechodząc przez drzwi ze światła, gdy resztki świata rozsypywały się tuż za jej plecami. Zakończenie – Game Over Warunek odblokowania: Zginąć w dowolnym momencie, oprócz walki z Pinkie Pie. Pinkie poczuła, że potwór chwyta ją, zatapiając swoje szczęki w jej ciele. Próbowała z tym walczyć, próbowała się bronić, ale to przerastało jej siły. Ból rozprzestrzeniał się po jej ciele, gdy wydawała z siebie ostatnie krzyki. Czuła, jak życie opuszcza jej ciało. ------------ „Pinkie Pie?” powiedziała Twilight, przyglądając się w niedowierzaniu swojej leżącej nieruchomo, różowej przyjaciółce. „Pinkie Pie! Wstawaj!” Twilight potrząsnęła przyjaciółką, ale nie było żadnej reakcji. „Co się stało?! Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie! PINKIE PIE!” Twilight płakała całym swoim ciałem. Jednak było już za późno. Pinkie Pie odeszła na zawsze. „Wow~ Naprawdę czuję się, jakbym dostała w dzierżawę nowe życie!” chichotała do siebie, rozglądając się wokół i widząc te wszystkie szczęśliwe kucyki, zmierzające do swych spraw. Przecież znała każdego kucyka w Ponyville, a wszystkie były tak radosne! Była szczęśliwa, że tam były i była szczęśliwa, że może pomóc dostarczyć im trochę nowego szczęścia. „... ale tu naprawdę jest ich tak dużo!” powiedziała pamiętając, jak wiele kucyków żyło tu wcześniej, „I ja na pewno nie chcę, żeby to wyglądało, że chcę dać jakiemukolwiek kucykowi, specjalne względy.” Uśmiechnęła się do siebie w myślach. „Och! Już wiem! Stworzę system numerowy! Tym sposobem, będę mogła wybierać kucyki, nie wskazując ulubieńców!” chichotała do siebie szczęśliwa. „Nie mogę wybierać jednak kucyków zbyt często; inaczej to, że zaczną znikać, stanie się podejrzane!” Na jej twarzy widniał wielki uśmiech. „Ale po prostu nie mogę się doczekać! Myślę, że to zajmie wieki, zanim znów uda mi się zszyć moją sukienkę, ale zaproszenie do gry tych wszystkich kucyków, będzie takie zabawne! No i oczywiście, jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy, nie można zapomnieć o moich super-duper-cudowno-fantastyczno-specjalnych babeczkach!” Pinkie Pie pokicała szczęśliwa, aby przygotować przyjęcie w Kąciku Kostki Cukru. -Koniec- Zakończenie – „Czas coś upiec” Warunek odblokowania – Przegrać z Pinkie Pie „Zarllsh... cszie... wrlykonszczee...” Druga Pinkie coraz mocniej pluła krwią. Chwyciła swoim kopytkiem, rzeźnicki nóż tak mocno, jak mogła i ciągnąc go po ziemi, zaczęła powoli posuwać się w stronę Pinkie. Pinkie wzięła krótki wdech, koncentrując się na złej, różowej klaczy, idącej w jej kierunku. Druga Pinkie zaczęła zwiększać tempo, a w końcu przeszła w pełny bieg, nacierając prosto na Pinkie. Wyglądała na wycieńczoną, ale zdeterminowaną, by zatopić ostrze w ciele Pinkie. Pinkie nakierowała swoją nieuszkodzoną połową ciała na drugą Pinkie i ponownie uniosła swoje tylne kopytko do góry. Rzeźnicki nóż przejechał po metalowych kratach rozsiewając iskry, po czym uniósł się do góry. Szalony pęd koszmarnej Pinkie był już bliski zwieńczenia atakiem. Na moment cały świat stanął w miejscu, ścierając ze sobą dwie siły, które nigdy nie powinny się spotkać, tuż na skraju śmierci. Na chwilę nastała kompletna cisza, po czym dało się słyszeć odgłos łomotu ciała uderzającego o ziemię. Oczy Pinkie były na wpół otwarte. Dało się w nich zauważyć oszołomienie i ból. Ledwo potrafiła zarejestrować ból wbitego w jej plecy, rzeźnickiego noża. Druga Pinkie pociągnęła go, czując, że nóż utkwił w plecach, ale puścił po kilku mocniejszych szarpnięciach. Druga Pinkie, pomimo krwawienia z ust, nie mogła powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jej twarzy. Wybuchła głośnym śmiechem, a przed nią leżała jej ofiara. Podniosła nóż i opuściła go w dół, wkładając w swoje kopytka ogromną siłę. Wbijała go ciągle i ciągle w to samo miejsce, obryzgując krwią wszystko dookoła. Jedynym, co mogła usłyszeć Pinkie, były tępe odgłosy noża wchodzącego w jej ciało. Nie mogła się ani poruszyć, ani krzyczeć, mogła tylko leżeć, czując jak krew wypływała z jej ciała. Rejestrowała jeszcze niewielkie ruchy drugiej Pinkie. Nie czuła już swojego ciała, a jej umysł zdawał się odpływać. Cichy, rytmiczny odgłos wbijania noża, kołysał ją do snu. „Oooch, już nie żyje?” żachnęła się Pinkie, patrząc na leżące przed nią rozczłonkowane ciało. Po tym, gdy skończyła odcinać jej kończyny, poszła przemyć swoją twarz. Straciła wiele zębów, ale ponownie mogła mówić. „Phi, walczyła zbyt mocno. Zabiłam ją, zanim w ogóle się z nią pobawiłam.” wydała cichy jęk rozczarowania. „Oj tam! Jestem pewna, że mogę ciągle dobrze bawić się tym, co zostało mi do zrobienia.” chichotała, mówiąc do siebie i lekko podskakując. „Muszę się upewnić, że zrobię z niej dobry użytek! Pomijając wszystko, nie byłoby celu w zabiciu jej, bez zrobienia czegoś.” Śmiała się, myśląc o tych wszystkich rzeczach, które mogła zrobić z różowym ciałem. Ostrożnie chwyciła skalpel i podeszła do ciała. Delikatnie umieściła go przy ciele, aby wyciąć jej Cutie Mark i dodać go do jej perfekcyjnego akcesorium – sukienki. Skalpel wyślizgnął jej się z kopytka. „Hę?” powiedziała patrząc ze zdziwieniem na skalpel. „Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam niezdarą, jeśli chodzi o moje narzędzia.” powiedziała sięgając w dół, by złapać skalpel ponownie. Jednakże znowu jej kopytko ześlizgnęło się po uchwycie. Próbowała kilka razy, w różnym tempie, ale ciągle nie była w stanie chwycić za rączkę. „O co, w imię wszystkich słodkich i cukierkowych rzeczy, się tu rozchodzi?” zapytała zmieszana patrząc na swoje kopytko. Mogła częściowo przejrzeć je na wylot. „Och! Ale ze mnie głuptas!” – zaśmiała się. „Ja znikam!” Obserwowała z uśmiechem, jak większość jej nogi zaczyna zanikać, gdy jej kopytko już było niewidoczne. Podniosła nogę do góry, zauważając, że akt znikania zaczynał obejmować całe jej ciało. „Wygląda na to, że już czas żeby się stąd zmywać!” śmiała się sama z siebie. „Ten świat był pełen zabawy! Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć, gdzie zostanę zabrana tym razem!” Uśmiechnęła się, gdy jej ciało powoli zanikało. Całe jej istnienie, wkrótce zniknęło z rzeczywistości. Twilight cofnęła się, potrząsając swoją wycieńczoną głową. Pocierała czoło, nie do końca pewna tego, co właśnie się stało, ale mogła powiedzieć, że trwało to nie dłużej jak kilka minut. Spojrzała do góry i zobaczyła swoją przyjaciółkę Pinkie Pie, siedzącą tam z zamkniętymi oczami. „Pinkie Pie? Wszystko w porządku?” spytała Twilight patrząc na przyjaciółkę. Oczy Pinkie powoli się otworzyły. Mrugnęła raz, lub dwa, spoglądając na swoją przyjaciółkę Twilight, a potem rozejrzała się po bibliotece. Spojrzała w dół na swoje ciało. Zajęło to chwilę, ale bardzo powoli na jej twarzy zaczął pojawiać się uśmiech. „Pinkie Pie?” zapytała ponownie Twilight. „Pinkie zamknęła oczy, zaczynając się trząść. Uśmiech zaczął się wyginać, gdy czuła w swoim ciele wzbierający przypływ emocji. „O... Mój... BOŻE!” krzyczała Pinkie Pie, momentalnie skacząc w powietrze, gdy jej włosy napuszyły się tworząc swoje zwyczajne kędziorki, a jej kolor wrócił do normalności. Kicała podniecona dookoła pokoju. „O boże, o boże Twilight! Teraz jest dużo lepiej! Śmiała się, skacząc głupkowato po domu Twilight. „Naprawdę? Zagłębienie się w umysł zadziałało?” powiedziała Twilight, uśmiechając się na widok swojej przyjaciółki, która zdawała się wracać do siebie. „Och I TO JAK!” pisnęła zatrzymując się centymetry od przyjaciółki, z najszerszym uśmiechem na twarzy. „Dziękuję ci Twilight! DziękujędziękujędziękujędziękujęDZIĘKUJĘ!” mocno uścisnęła i przytuliła fioletowego jednorożca. Twilight zachichotała, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. „Cóż, cieszę się, że mogłam ci pomóc i czujesz się już lepiej.” Twilight uśmiechnęła się radośnie. „Och czuję się wspaniale! Czuję się nawet lepiej, niż wcześniej, gdy byłam szczęśliwa!” Westchnęła zadowolona. „A to prowadzi do jednej rzeczy!” podniosła przednie nogi w górę, „PRZYJĘCIA! I mam zamiar zaprosić KAŻDEGO KUCYKA w Ponyville!” wiwatowała, wyskakując z domu Twilight, żeby szybko rozpocząć przygotowania. „Cóż... widok znów szczęśliwej Pinkie, zdecydowania wynagradza widok tych obrazów, które były w jej głowie.” zachichotała Twilight, rozcierając sobie głowę, szczęśliwa, że była w stanie pomóc przyjaciółce. Pinkie Pie pokicała w kierunku Kącika Kostki Cukru, przepełniona radością. Zakończenie – „Zawirowania” Warunek odblokowania: Nie zobaczyć wszystkich wspomnień, przed stawieniem czoła Slender Pony na samym końcu. --- Otworzyła oczy i weszła do środka. Po drugiej stronie drzwi zobaczyła cztery pochodnie, rozświetlające otwarty plac. Prowadząca na niego ścieżka była również rozświetlona. Wzdłuż ścieżki i placu rozciągała się siatka, więc nie mogła pójść nigdzie indziej. Delikatnie postawiła latarenkę i ruszyła na środek placu. Czuła niewielkie wstrząsy przechodzące pod jej kopytkami, gdy powoli zmierzała do celu. Gdy była z jednej strony placu, z ziemi po przeciwnej stronie wyłonił się Slender Pony. Stał tam, górując nad nią, a jego obecność powodowała zaciskanie szczęk. „Prawda...” szeptała do siebie Pinkie, wpatrując się w Slender Pony, a jej fonograf wydawał ciche bzyczenie. „Teraz widzę... chodzi o prawdę stojącą za tym wszystkim, czyż nie... coś przed czym starałam się ukryć, coś co chcesz mi pokazać.” – próbowała wytłumaczyć sobie wszystko. Slender Pony zaczął zmierzać w jej kierunku, a mgła spowodowana jego obecnością, zaczęła atakować jej umysł. Zamknęła oczy, próbując pomyśleć, gdy kroki Slender Pony rozbrzmiewały echem po pomieszczeniu, zaszczepiając mgłę coraz głębiej w jej głowę. Przez mgłę, w jej umyśle pojawił się wizerunek Bellaminy. Obraz był silny, głośny, przemówił do niej. Jej oczy szybko się otworzyły. Zorientowała się w samą porę, bo Slender Pony stał już kilka metrów od niej, a fonograf rozdzwonił się, jak nigdy wcześniej. „...Muszę stawić temu czoła.” Pinkie przełknęła ślinę, gdy jej umysł uwolnił się od mgły. „Poradziłam sobie z potworami, z koszmarami tego miasta, nawet z samą sobą... poradzę sobie też z tobą.” Pinkie zwalczyła wdzierającą się mgłę, podnosząc przednie kopytko i kierując je w stronę ciała Slender Pony. Krzyczała, gdy fala bólu zalała jej ciało, a mgła otoczyła jej umysł. Poczuła gwałtowne morze różnych doświadczeń, rozbijających się o jej ciało, gdy została przytłoczona przez Slender Pony. Obrazy Bellaminy wirowały jej w głowie. Mogła zobaczyć niektóre ze wspomnień, które utraciła. Widziała samą siebie, jako Bellaminę, widziała ból innej młodej klaczki, torturowanej przez Ogiera, którym był Slender Pony, czuła napływ straszliwych emocji nawiedzający jej ciało. Emocje, których nie chciała, żeby były prawdziwe; nie, one nie mogły być prawdziwe. Te rzeczy nie mogły przytrafić się komuś, o kogo tak się troszczyła. Nie mogła zaakceptować zaprezentowanych jej horrorów. Jej siostra była dla niej zbyt cenna. Obrazy mówiły jej, że Bellamina nie żyła, ale nie potrafiła zaakceptować tej prawdy. Świat opuścił ją i poczuła, jak ponownie spada w dół. Wszystko się kręciło, jej głowa wirowała, ból wypełnił jej zmysły, zanim ostatecznie straciła świadomość. Twilight cofnęła głowę, od czoła Pinkie Pie. Potarła róg, patrząc na swoją różową przyjaciółkę. Nie była dokładnie pewna, co właśnie się zdarzyło, ale wiedziała, że nie trwało to dłużej niż kilka minut. Pinkie ciągle siedziała tam, z zamkniętymi oczami. „Pinkie? Wszystko w porządku?” spytała Twilight przyjaciółkę. Na moment nastała cisza, po czym Pinkie powoli otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na Twilight. „Wszystko ok?” spytała Twilight, przybliżając się do Pinkie. Pinkie mrugnęła w odpowiedzi. „Czy... zagłębienie się w umysł zadziałało?” zapytała, patrząc w oczy Pinkie i czekając na odpowiedź. „...Twilight...” powiedziała Pinkie, jakby będąc zaskoczona jej widokiem. „Tak, to ja Pinkie Pie. Czu czujesz się już lepiej?” zapytała Twilight, starając się oszacować, gdzie była jej przyjaciółka. Pinkie nie odpowiedziała. Spojrzała w dół na swoje kopytka, a potem znów na Twilight, po czym zaczęła powoli skanować zawartość biblioteki. „Więc... to najprawdziwsza prawda... czyż nie...” mruknęła cicho Pinkie, po czym zniżyła głowę. Jej włosy zakryły większość twarzy, gdy zamknęła oczy. „Pinkie? Już w porządku, jestem tutaj i możesz ze mną porozmawiać.” powiedziała Twilight, próbując wesprzeć przyjaciółkę. „Dziękuję Ci Twilight...” powiedziała uroczyście Pinkie, „Ty... pomogłaś mi... Ty... pomogłaś mi odnaleźć prawdę o sobie.” mruknęła cicho. „Prawdę o sobie? Jaką?” zapytała zaciekawiona Twilight. „Ja...” Pinkie odwróciła głowę od Twilight, otwierając oczy, ale nie patrząc na nią. „Ja nie... nie jestem Pinkie Pie...” powiedziała cicho, „I... nigdy nie byłam.” „Hę?” zapytała zmieszana Twilight. „Ależ... oczywiście, że jesteś Pinkie Pie. Jesteś przyjaciółką, którą znamy i kochamy, najlepszym kucykiem od przyjęć w Ponyville.” – wyjaśniła Twilight. „Tak... to jest to, co mieliście o mnie wiedzieć... bo to jest tożsamość, którą przybrałam.” westchnęła cicho Pinkie, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na Twilight. „Twilight... te sny, które miałam... one zrodziły się z traumy, którą przeżyłam jako dziecko... twoje wniknięcie w umysł pomogło mi to sobie uświadomić. I... teraz, gdy poradziłam sobie z tą traumą, dzięki Twojemu zaklęciu... doszłam do wniosku... że nie jestem Pinkie Pie.” Wzięła głęboki oddech. „Nazywam się... Bellamina Maria Pie.” powiedziała wyraźnie. „Moja siostra, Pinkamina Diane Pie zmarła, gdy byłyśmy dziećmi. Ja... ja nie byłam w stanie zaakceptować tego, że moja siostra, która powodowała uśmiech na każdej twarzy, która była radosną miłośniczką przyjęć... zginęła w tak tragiczny sposób, tyle lat temu. Więc... w mojej głowie, uśmierciłam samą siebie w jej miejsce i zajęłam pozycję Pinkaminy.” Zamknęła oczy, odwracając się w stronę Twilight. „Ten Cutie Mark jest prawdziwy... ale sama go przyzwałam, bo mój umysł uczynił to moim specjalnym talentem, więc teraz mogłam być moją siostrą.” westchnęła Bellamina, „Farbowałam moją skórę i włosy tak długo, jak tylko pamiętam, aby ukryć ten fakt. „P-Pinkie...” powiedziała Twilight w szoku. To brzmiało, jakby ją nabierała, jakby to nie mogło być prawdziwe. „Bellamina, Twilight.” powiedziała, cierpiąc, że musiała poprawiać osobę, która uważała ją za przyjaciółkę. „Nie mogę dłużej żyć w kłamstwie. Robienie tego, zżerało mnie od środka. Więc... muszę żyć jako osoba, którą naprawdę jestem.” Bellamina wstała i ruszyła w kierunku regałów. „N-Nie zrozum mnie jednak źle... Stałam się w większości taka, jak moja siostra. Więc... to kim jestem będzie wciąż bardzo podobne do niej...” powiedziała Bellamina, próbując rozwiać niepokój swojej przyjaciółki. „Ja po prostu... myślę, że nie będę tak szalona, jak gdy byłam Pinkie...” odwróciła się do Twilight ze słabym uśmiechem na twarzy.” I... będę potrzebowała pomocy, w powiedzeniu o tym reszcie... jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.” Twilight wpatrywała się trochę oniemiała. Poważnie musiała zebrać wszystkie wiadomości do kupy. To było prawie zbyt wiele do udźwignięcia. „To... to jest prawda, zgadza się?” powiedziała Twilight, praktycznie niezdolna by uwierzyć w słowa swojej różowej przyjaciółki. Bellamina powoli pokiwała głową. „Więc... Myślę, że nie mam wyboru, prawda?” powiedziała Twilight biorąc głęboki wdech, po czym wstała i uśmiechnęła się. „To jesteś prawdziwa Ty, tak? A Ty, nawet jeśli możesz nie być Pinkie Pie, ciągle będziesz moją drogą przyjaciółką. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, to Ci pomogę.” „Dziękuję Twilight.” Bellamina uśmiechnęła się, a w kąciku jej oka, zalśniła łza. -Koniec- Zakończenie – UFO Warunek odblokowania: Zdobyć ‘channeling stone’(chanel-kanał, przewód-przyp.tłum) z domu Twilight i użyć go w różnych lokacjach. Pinkie Pie podniosła w górę ‘channeling stone’ na zewnątrz Kącika Kostki Cukru. „Hę?” powiedziała, gdy spojrzała w górę i dostrzegła dziwne światło, które pojawiło się na niebie. „Światło?” zapytała, wpatrując się w światło o dziwnym kształcie, które po chwili zaczęło się poruszać, znikając ostatecznie w ciemności nieba. -- Pinkie Pie podniosła ‘channeling stone’ na zewnątrz Szkoły. „Hej, znowu pojawiło się światło.” powiedziała patrząc w niebo. Światło powróciło, umiejscawiając się tam – dziwne, jaskrawe, cudowne. Zdawało się kręcić, gdy wzbiło się z powrotem do góry i zniknęło w ciemności nieba. -- Pinkie Pie podniosła ‘channeling stone’ na zewnątrz Opuszczonego Domu. „Co robi to światło?” zapytała w przestrzeń, gdy światło zdawało się robić na niebie „ósemkę”. Okrążyło przestrzeń nad Pinkie kilka razy, po czym tak szybko, jak się pojawiło, ponownie zniknęło. -- Pinkie Pie podniosła ‘channeling stone’ na zewnątrz Kącika Kostki Cukru z Alternatywnego Świata. „To światło pojawia się nawet tutaj?” powiedziała zaskoczona, zauważając jego powrót. „Och, hej zaczekaj!” krzyknęła zauważając, że zaczyna się trząść, tak jakby miało problemy z utrzymaniem się w powietrzu. Nagle światło zaczęło spadać w dół, zmniejszając dystans do ziemi, po czym rozbiło się za horyzontem, w miejscu, którego nie mogła dostrzec. „O co tu chodzi?” spytała siebie zmieszana. -- Otworzyła drewniane drzwi na szczycie schodów, domu na farmie. Wewnątrz był długi korytarz, z kolejnymi drewnianymi drzwiami na końcu. Po wejściu na korytarz, wydało jej się dziwne, że nie było tam nic oprócz samego korytarza. Żadnych znaków na ścianach, nic co wskazywałoby na jakieś inne przeznaczenie samego korytarza, oprócz łączenia szczytu schodów, z pokojem na jego drugim końcu. Przeszła przez korytarz do drugich drzwi i położyła na nich kopytko, żeby je otworzyć. Nagle drzwi, zamiast otworzyć się normalnie, uniosły się do sufitui zaczęło się sączyć przez nie jasne, błyszczące światło. „C-Co?” zapytała, trzymając w ustach latarenkę. Wtem poczuła, że latarenka i jej torba unoszą się do góry, wznosząc się do nieba. „H-Hej! Wracać tutaj!” powiedziała zszokowana cenne przedmioty, że zostały jej zabrane. Popłynęły przez oświetlone wejście, praktycznie znikając w świetle. Pinkie Pie, pomimo tej jasności, weszła przez świecące blaskiem drzwi, do środka.... Zakończenie – Sam Warunek odblokowania: W końcowym korytarzu umieścić płytki w odpowiednim porządku, a potem przejść przez drzwi na końcu korytarza. „No nie wiem, to nie wygląda na dobre rozwiązanie.” powiedziała patrząc dookoła na płytki. Włożyła kafelek z rybą w pierwszy otwór, z ptakiem w drugi, z kotem w trzeci, a z wężem w czwarty. Nic się nie stało, gdy umiejscawiała każdą płytkę, ale coś podpowiadało jej, że to jest to, co powinna zrobić. „Myślę... że jedyne co mi zostało, to przejść przez te drzwi.” powiedziała zwracając twarz w kierunku drewnianych drzwi na końcu korytarza. Slender Pony przeszedł przez nie wcześniej, więc wiedziała, że musi na nią teraz czekać po drugiej stronie. Podeszła ostrożnie do drzwi. Wzięła głęboki oddech, przygotowując się na to, co było po drugiej stronie. Położyła kopytko na klamce i otworzyła drzwi. -- „Masz tu literówkę. Jest „Jej głos zdawał się tracić cierpliwoźć” Powinno być ‘cierpliwość’’ Zielony kucyk, z zieloną grzywą, ubrany w strój ninja, starał się poprawić to, co przed chwilą przeczytał. „Och! Ups!” powiedział brązowy kucyk z potarganymi, brązowymi włosami, przenosząc swoją uwagę z ekranu komputera, na którym pracował i przysuwając się na krześle do zielonego kucyka. „Dzięki za wychwycenie tego, Brad.” powiedział brązowy kucyk, szybko poprawiając nadmienione słowo. „Nie ma sprawy, przecież właśnie dlatego zatrudniłeś mnie, abym był twoim korektorem” zachichotał Brad, wracając do czytania. „Więc, gdzie jesteś w rozdziale, który piszesz?” „No, właśnie pisałem, że ma przejść przez drzwi prowadzące do ostatecznego spotkania ze Slender Pony-” słowa brązowego kucyka zostały zakłócone przez odgłos otwieranych drzwi, który dobiegł zza ich pleców. Obydwa kucyki odwróciły się, patrząc na drzwi. „H-Hę?” Pinkie spojrzała w szoku na dwa kucyki, siedzące przed wielką machiną, z wieloma ekranami. „Gdzie ja jestem?” zapytała zmieszana. „...Czy to Pinkie Pie?” zapytał zdziwiony Brad. „Chyba... chyba tak” powiedział zaskoczony, brązowy kucyk. „Hej, co to za miejsce?” spytała Pinkie wchodząc do pokoju i zamykając drzwi za sobą. „I dlaczego wy tu jesteście?” Pinkie urwała w pół zdania. „Zaraz, nie jesteście szaleni i nie będziecie próbować mnie zabić, prawda?” „...Yyy Sam, ona jakimś cudem wydostała się z historii.” powiedział Brad do swojego brązowego towarzysza. „...Cóż, to jest... nieoczekiwane. Nie myślałem, że Pinkie Pie może to zrobić.” – powiedział Sam drapiąc się po głowie. „Co tu się dzieje? Jakim cudem znacie moje imię? I o jaką historię chodzi?” pytała Pinkie coraz bardziej zmieszana, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego kucyka. „Cóż... Myślę, że tak długo jak jesteś po tej stronie czwartej ściany, zasługujesz na wyjaśnienia.” powiedział Sam, krzyżując kopytka w nieco niekomfortowej pozycji, niepewny, jak zareaguje na wieść o tym, że wszystko co jej się przydarzyło w tym mieście, było jego udziałem. „...A jednak to stwarza perfekcyjną sposobność do dopisania Piramidogłowego, tańczącego z laską i w cylindrze.” zażartował Brad. -Koniec- Zakończenie – Prawda Warunek odblokowania: Ukończyć grę i zobaczyć każdą ukrytą Prawdę. Twilight cofnęła głowę, jęcząc i pocierając swoje czoło. Zaklęcie było wyczerpujące, nie wspominając już o tym, że musiała je utrzymywać przez kilka dobrych minut. Potrząsnęła głowę, po czym spojrzała na swoją różową przyjaciółkę. Pinkie ciągle miała zamknięte oczy. „Pinkie? Wszystko w porządku?” zapytała ją Twilight, nie do końca pewna, czy została już uwolniona od efektów zaklęcia. Po pewnym czasie oczy Pinkie zaczęły się powoli otwierać. „Dobrze się czujesz? Czy to nie było zbyt wyczerpujące?” pytała Twilight, martwiąc się trochę o swoją przyjaciółkę. Pinkie mrugnęła w odpowiedzi, po czym uśmiechnęła się i zniżyła głowę, zamykając jednocześnie oczy. Twilight zamrugała, lekko zmieszana jej zachowaniem. „Dziękuję Ci Twilight.” – to były pierwsze słowa, jakie wydobyły się z ust Pinkie. „Och, czy to pomogło?” – zapytała Twilight z kojącym uśmiechem. „Tak. Dziękuję Ci bardzo, za to, że mi pomogłaś.” powiedziała Pinkie, podnosząc głowę, pozwalając Twilight, na zobaczenie uśmiechu na jej twarzy. „Gdybyś mi nie pomogła... kto wie, co mogłoby się stać. Mam na myśli, że prawdopodobnie w końcu bym oszalała.” zawirowała oczami, jako przykład tego, jak mogłaby oszaleć, po czym zachichotała sama z siebie. „Ale teraz już nie oszaleję i to wszystko dzięki Tobie.” „Och, cóż, ja, no wiesz, zrobiłam to, żeby pomóc przyjaciółce w potrzebie.” powiedziała uśmiechnięta Twilight, przyjmując komplementy w typowy dla siebie sposób. „To było całkiem szalone doświadczenie.” zachichotała Pinkie. „Więc... mam nadzieję, że nie uznasz mnie za ciekawską, ale czy wiesz już, co było przyczyną tych koszmarów?” zapytała Twilight z zainteresowaniem. „Tak.” powiedziała Pinkie, lekko odwracając głowę. „Ale powiem Ci o tym później, obiecuję. Ale teraz,” powiedziała wstając, „Mam kilka rzeczy, którymi muszę się zająć. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego za złe.” „Och, oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu jestem szczęśliwa, że byłam w stanie Ci pomóc.” uśmiechnęła się Twilight. Pinkie uczyniła to samo i skierowała się w kierunku drzwi. Nagła myśl, nakazała jej się zatrzymać. „Och, hej Twilight, zanim pójdę, mogę prosić Cię o dwie rzeczy?” powiedziała radośnie Pinkie. „Jasne, czego potrzebujesz?” spytała z ciekawością Twilight. „Cóż, po pierwsze chciałabym, żebyś rzuciła na mnie zaklęcie, pozwalające na chodzenie po chmurach. A po drugie, czy masz może przy sobie jakąś czerwoną wstążkę?” spytała tajemniczo Pinkie. -- Rainbow Dash zażywała właśnie w domu, swojej popołudniowej drzemki, gdy została przebudzona pukaniem do drzwi. „Mmm... co...” powiedziała, dopiero co zbudzona ze snu. Jej uszy zastrzygły, słysząc stukanie w drzwi. „Ta, ta, wstrzymajcie konie, już idę.” Ziewnęła, wstała i przeciągnęła się. Podeszła do drzwi, otwierając je. Prawie natychmiast została zaatakowana, przez różową plamę, która przystąpiła do przytulania jej, przewracając ją na plecy. „G-Gh! Co jest-” powiedziała zaskoczona, zanim zorientowała się, że jej napastnikiem była Pinkie Pie. „Och Pinkie Pie?” powiedziała Rainbow Dash siadając powoli, „Co to za pomysł? Wiesz, że to mój czas drzemki.” potrząsnęła głową Rainbow, gdy Pinkie powoli z niej zeszła. „Wiem i przepraszam, że Cię obudziłam.” Pinkie uśmiechała się. „Dużo się zdarzyło i po prostu musiałam Cię zobaczyć.” „Cóż, więc w takim razie w porządku. Na pewno nie mogę opuścić przyjaciółki w potrzebie.” powiedziała Rainbow Dash, rozczesując swoje włosy kopytkiem, „Co w takim razie, chodzi Ci po głowie Pinks?” „To... naprawdę długa historia Dash. Długa i... raczej smutna.” powiedziała Pinkie z melancholiczną nutką w głosie. „I jestem bardziej niż chętna, aby Ci ją opowiedzieć, ale mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miała mi za złe, jeśli poproszę Cię, żebyś poczekała jeszcze trochę, żeby ją usłyszeć.” Pinkie postawiła kopytko na krześle. „Ciągle mam kilka spraw, z którymi muszę sobie poradzić, zanim będę naprawdę gotowa, żeby powiedzieć o tym innym kucykom.” „... Smutna historia? To nie w Twoim stylu Pinkie Pie, Ty jesteś zawsze optymistyczna, wesoła i dobrze się bawisz. Co mogłoby być smutnego, w tym co ostatnio Ci się przydarzyło?” powiedziała Rainbow, ciekawa swojej przyjaciółki. Pinkie zachichotała lekko, śmiejąc się z Dash. „Dowiesz się, gdy ją usłyszysz. Teraz po prostu mi zaufaj. Poza tym, przyszłam tu, aby spędzić z Tobą troszkę czasu, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.” „Jasne, że nie. Wizyta mojej kumpeli, będzie zawsze mile widziana.” uśmiechnęła się Rainbow, przelatując do innej części domu. „Może chcesz coś przekąsić? Mam kilka świeżych jabłek od Applejack, naprawdę dobre.” „Brzmi cudownie.” powiedziała Pinkie wchodząc w głąb domu Rainbow. Rainbow powróciła z jabłkami i obydwa kucyki cieszyły się przekąską. Rozmawiały, śmiały się, wspominały przygody, które przeżyły, odkąd Twilight przybyła do miasta. Rainbow pomyślała, że to trochę dziwne, że Pinkie zrobiła się taka sentymentalna, ale uznała, że musi mieć ku temu dobry powód. Spędziły kilka dobrych godzin, po prostu przebywając ze sobą. „Więc Pinkie,” powiedziała Rainbow, po tym jak skończyły rozmowę, o psikusach, które mogłyby wykonać w przyszłości, „co to za wstążka w Twoich włosach?” spytała zaciekawiona Rainbow. Pinkie odwróciła głowę, by spojrzeć na czerwoną wstążkę, którą zawiązała w kokardę na swojej grzywie. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, po czym spojrzała na Rainbow Dash. „No cóż... powiedzmy, że to pomaga mi zapamiętać, jakich wspaniałych przyjaciół posiadam.” zachichotała. „Nie wiedziałam, że potrzebujesz do tego wstążki, przecież wszystkie tu jesteśmy.” uśmiechnęła się Rainbow Dash, kładąc kopytko na swojej piersi. „Wiem.” zaśmiała się Pinkie, „Ale potrzebuję przypomnienia.” Przybliżyła do twarzy włosy, z przywiązaną do nich wstążką. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, po czym spojrzała na Rainbow Dash. „Dash... muszę wyjechać na trochę.” obwieściła jej Pinkie. „Hę?” powiedziała Rainbow, prawie wypluwając sok jabłkowy, który właśnie sączyła. „Wyjechać? Ale dlaczego?” „Mam coś, czym muszę się zająć.” powiedziała Pinkie nie patrząc na Rainbow Dash, ale wciąż z uśmiechem na twarzy. „Muszę pojechać, zobaczyć się z moją siostrą Octavią.” „Cóż... mogłybyśmy pojechać z Tobą, wiesz? Nie musisz jechać tam sama.” wyjaśniała Rainbow. „Wiem, ale to jest coś, co muszę zrobić osobiście.” zachichotała delikatnie, unosząc kopytkiem swoje proste włosy. „Zwłaszcza, jeśli chcę, żeby znów były spuszone.” „...Więc, jesteś pewna, że to jest to, czego potrzebujesz?” zapytała jeszcze raz Rainbow Dash. „Tak.” uśmiechnęła się Pinkie, spoglądając na Rainbow. Dash wyglądała na rozdartą wewnętrznie, nie chcąc żeby Pinkie je opuszczała, ale również musiała wspierać swoją przyjaciółkę. „...Hej, skoro musisz to zrobić, to to zrób.” powiedziała Rainbow ze zdecydowaną miną, delikatnie szturchając ramiona Pinkie. „Poza tym, wrócisz tu, prawda?” „Och, oczywiście, że tak. Nie mogłabym nigdy opuścić Ciebie i pozostałych dziewczyn z Ponyville! Jesteście moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami! Nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak żyłoby mi się bez was wszystkich!” wyjaśniła radośnie Pinkie. „Więc idź. Zobaczymy się oczywiście później. Jednak może być tutaj strasznie cicho, bez Ciebie dookoła.” powiedziała uśmiechnięta Rainbow. „Wiem, przyniosłam tu tyle uśmiechu i dlatego nigdy nie mogę zbyt długo trzymać się z dala od Ponyville.” ponownie zachichotała Pinkie. -- Muzyka klasyczna wypełniła salę. Mała grupa kucyków grała na scenie, dla ogromnej publiczności. Ich instrumenty były idealnie nastrojone, nie było słychać nawet najmniejszego fałszu, wszystko współgrało w perfekcyjnej harmonii. Dusza tej muzyki, rozbrzmiewała po sali i po sercach wszystkich słuchających kucyków. Popłynęły ostatnie akordy i audytorium wypełniło się aplauzem, gdy odłożyli swoje smyczki. Kurtyna opadła na scenę, a członkowie zespołu zaczęli składać swoje instrumenty. „To był najprawdopodobniej nasz najlepszy występ do tej pory.” powiedziała Beauty Brass, chowając swój suzafon do futerału. „No nie wiem, ciągle czuję, że możemy to zrobić lepiej.” powiedział Frederic, przesuwając fortepian pod ścianę. „Ciągle powtarzam, że powinniśmy dorzucić trochę wcześniejszych prac Beethooven’a, jego późniejsze dzieła są wspaniałe, ale nie mają porównania z cudownością jego wcześniejszych kompozycji.” powiedział Harpo po schowaniu swojej harfy. „Brzmieliśmy fantastycznie kucyki; nie przejmujcie się tym zbytnio.” zachichotała Octavia ze swoich towarzyszy z zespołu. „To był wspaniały występ, więc mamy zasłużoną noc odpoczynku.” uśmiechnęła się Octavia, umieszczając wiolonczelę w futerale. Przeciągnęła pasek przez ramiona, umiejscawiając instrument na plecach. Zawsze odmawiała pomocy, gdy chodziło o odłożenie jej ukochanego instrumentu. „Hej, nie wolno ci tu wchodzić!” zespół usłyszał podniesiony głos ochroniarza. Odwrócili głowę by zobaczyć, na kogo tak krzyczy. „Wiem, ale moja siostra jest w zespole i naprawdę muszę z nią porozmawiać.” powiedziała błagalnie Pinkie. „Nie słyszeliśmy nic o tym, żeby jakikolwiek członek zespołu miał dzisiaj odwiedziny kogoś z rodziny.” powiedział ochroniarz, chwytając Pinkie za nogę. „H-Hej! Ja nie kłamię!” powiedziała Pinkie, próbując uwolnić się z uścisku ochroniarza. „W porządku, proszę pana.” powiedziała Octavia podchodząc do strażnika, „To moja siostra. Jednak przyszła tu raczej niezapowiedziana.” powiedziała Octavia, patrząc z ciekawością na Pinkie, zanim zauważyła jej proste włosy. To było coś, czego nie widziała już od dłuższego czasu. „Więc ok, skoro zespół mówi, że jesteś w porządku, to znaczy, że tak jest. Ale następnym razem nie przyłaź tu bez zapowiedzi.” Ochroniarz odszedł naburmuszony. „Hej, potrzebujecie trochę czasu dla siebie?” powiedziała Beauty podchodząc do Octavii. „Tak, przepraszam was, idźcie pierwsi i zajmijcie się swoimi sprawami. Zobaczymy się potem w hotelu.” uśmiechnęła się Octavia. Beauty Brass zrozumiała i dołączyła do reszty zespołu. „Przepraszam siostrzyczko, prawdopodobnie powinnam Cię wcześniej ostrzec. Ale, w zasadzie, nawet ja nie wiedziałam, że tu wyruszę, dopóki naprawdę nie wyruszyłam. A jednak, mogłam napisać.” zachichotała Pinkie. „Taa, byłoby miło.” również zachichotała Octavia. „Przynajmniej tym razem nie zakłóciłaś mojego występu.” Pinkie zaczerwieniła się z uśmiechem, wciąż pamiętając Galę. „Chodź, zjemy coś i porozmawiamy.” Pinkie zajadała świeżą sałatkę ze stokrotek, podczas gdy Octavia delektowała się Francuską Zupą z Narcyzów. „No więc Pinkie,” zaczęła Octavia, po zjedzeniu kilku łyków zupy, „czemu zawdzięczam tą nagłą wizytę? Zakładam, że ma to związek z czymś, co Cię dręczy.” „Heh... Nic się przed Tobą nie ukryje, prawda Siostrzyczko?” uśmiechnęła się Pinkie, biorąc kolejny kęs sałatki. „Nie do końca. Twoje włosy nigdy nie opadają, chyba że jesteś zaniepokojona, lub coś się dzieje.” powiedziała Octavia, a jej oczy powędrowały do czerwonej wstążki na włosach Pinkie. „A ta wstążka jest nowa.” „Heh... cóż te dwie rzeczy są ze sobą powiązane.” powiedziała Pinkie, po czym uśmiechając się, lekko westchnęła. „Wiem, że powinnam zapytać się co u Ciebie... co z Twoim tournee i tak dalej... i minęło już tyle czasu, odkąd każda z nas poszła w swoją stronę...” Octavia wzięła kolejną łyżkę zupy, obserwując z ciekawością swoją siostrę, nie do końca pewna, czego oczekiwać. „Ale... Chciałabym, żebyśmy pojechały w dwójkę odwiedzić grób Bellaminy.” Octavia prawie upuściła łyżkę. Szybko przełknęła zupę, którą miała w ustach. „To jest... dość nagłe Pinkie.” powiedziała Octavia zaskoczona nagłą decyzją siostry. „Jeśli to jest to, czego naprawdę pragniesz... nasz następny koncert będzie dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu w Hoofington, więc jeśli wyruszymy teraz, możemy dotrzeć do farmy tak, żebym zdążyła bez problemu wrócić.” „Och, dziękuję Ci Siostrzyczko!” powiedziała szczęśliwa Pinkie, „Naprawdę jesteś najlepszą siostrą na świecie.” śmiała się radośnie. „Jasne, zrobię to, o ile powiesz mi o co właściwie tu chodzi, zgoda?” uśmiechnęła się Octavia. „Zgoda.” odpowiedziała uśmiechem Pinkie. Wiatr hulał po polu kamieni, gdy dwie siostry stanęły przed grobem swojej młodszej siostry. Był to ręcznie rzeźbiony, kamienny pomnik wykonany tak, by wyglądał jakby ich młodsza siostra siedziała tam i się uśmiechała. Siedziała na szczycie płyty, która głosiła ‘Tu leży Bellamina Maria Pie, ukochana córka, wspaniała siostra, anioł w postaci klaczki.’ „To... ciężka historia Pinkie.” powiedziała Octavia patrząc na Pinkie, a potem znów na grób siostry. „Ale... dobrze słyszeć, że wybaczyłaś sobie to, co się stało.” uśmiechnęła się Octavia. „Tak, ja też się cieszę. Ale nie mogłam powiedzieć tego oficjalnie, dopóki w końcu tu nie przyszłam.” powiedziała Pinkie, delikatnie umieszczając zerwane po drodze róże na grobie siostry. „Zapomniałam o niej, bo widocznie nie chciałam pamiętać. A to jest jedna z najokropniejszych rzeczy, jaką może zrobić starsza siostra. Więc od teraz, obiecuję, że będę tu przychodzić raz do roku.” Pinkie uśmiechnęła się radośnie. „Wiesz co... jeśli masz taki zamiar, to pozwól mi się przyłączyć.” uśmiechnęła się Octavia. „Byłam ostatnio zbyt skupiona na swojej pracy. Nie poświęcałam naszej siostrze tyle uwagi, ile powinnam.” „Dziękuję.” powiedziała Pinkie, ocierając się o Octavię. „Jesteś moją siostrą; zawsze będę tam, gdzie będziesz mnie potrzebować siostrzyczko.” Octavia odpowiedziała jej tym samym, promieniując szczęściem. Siostry połączyły się w radosnym uścisku. „Octavia, Pinkamina, obiad na stole!” zawołała mama z domku na farmie. „Idziemy!” krzyknęła Octavia, „Chodź Siostrzyczko, zjedzmy razem obiad.” „Zaraz przyjdę.” uśmiechnęła się Pinkie do Octavii. Octavia kiwnęła głową i skierowała się w stronę farmy. „Hej Bellamino...” powiedziała cicho Pinkie, przybliżając się do siostry, „Byłaś wspaniałą siostrą. Ogromnie Ci dziękuję, za bycie moją siostrą. Kocham Cię.” Pocałowała w czoło rzeźbę swojej siostry. Następnie odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w kierunku farmy. Jej włosy spuszyły się i skręciły, powracając do swoich zwyczajnych kędziorków. Zakończenie – Przyjęcie dla dwóch sióstr Kontynuacja zakończenia – Prawda Pinkie Pie leżała na łóżku w swym starym pokoju, wpatrując się w sufit. Dzisiaj była ostatnia noc w jej starym domu. Jutro miała wracać do Ponyville. To była odświeżająca wizyta, jedna z tych jaką desperacko potrzebowała, po tym, jak tłumione przez nią wspomnienia znalazły ujście na światło dzienne. Przyjechała tu ze swoją siostrą Octavią, ale ona musiała wyjechać 3 dni temu, z powodu koncertu, który miała grać w Hoofington i mimo, że wizyta była pierwotnie związana z oddaniem czci swojej siostrze Bellaminie, to Pinkie czuła ulgę, mogąc po tak długim czasie zobaczyć swoich rodziców. ‘Zastanawiam się... czy ona mnie teraz widzi?’ pomyślała Pinkie, gdy wróciła myślami do swojej młodszej siostry. Mimo, że wybaczyła sobie opuszczenie Bellaminy, jej myśli często przybierały niemiłe kształty, gdy tak leżała sama w łóżku. Również, nie pomagało jej to, że pokój zdawał się być nietknięty przez wszystkie te minione lata i jej wzrok często zmierzał w kierunku starego łóżka Bellaminy. „No dalej mała, głupiutka klaczko, potrafisz to zrobić!” krzyczała Pinkie Pie, śmiejąc się do swojej młodszej siostry, która z zawiązanymi oczami i z sztucznym ogonem w ustach, potykała się, próbując dojść do plakatu kucyka, wiszącego na ścianie. „Bellamina ostrożnie wychyliła głowę, przypinając ogon do ściany. „Siostrzyczko, udało mi się?” powiedziała Bellamina z ekscytacją w głosie, po czym zdjęła opaskę z oczu by zobaczyć... że przyczepiła ogon w okolicy piersi kucyka. „Ech...” powiedziała, delikatnie rozczarowana, ale Pinkie starała się odgonić od niej to uczucie. „Wow, Bellamina, to było niesamowite, dużo lepsze, niż kiedy ja próbowałam po raz pierwszy przypiąć ogon kucykowi!” powiedziała Pinkie Pie z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha. „A teraz chodź, zrobimy kilka babeczek!” powiedziała Pinkie. Dwie klaczki wyprawiały przyjęcia w rodzinnej stodole. Minęło kilka tygodni odkąd Pinkie otrzymała swój Cutie Mark i jej zaraźliwe szczęście rozprzestrzeniało się coraz bardziej i bardziej na jej rodzinę, ale ze wszystkich członków rodziny, najbardziej podatna na nie była Bellamina. Miała ogromny uśmiech na twarzy próbując babeczek, które upiekła dla niej jej starsza siostra. „Och, właśnie Bellamina. Mam coś dla Ciebie, ale musisz zamknąć oczy!” powiedziała figlarnie Pinkie, a jej siostra przytaknęła. Bellamina poczuła, że coś zostało włożone na jej głowę. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła lustro które stało przed nią, oraz wielki, niebieski imprezowy kapelusz na swojej głowie, z przyklejonym confetti i wielkim napisem ‘partner do przyjęć’ wypisanym różowymi, błyszczącymi literami... Pinkie Pie z trudem powstrzymała łzy, które zaczęły się tworzyć, gdy stare wspomnienie samo wskoczyło do jej głowy. Ten kapelusz; była zaskoczona, że o nim zapomniała. ‘Dziwne, że nie znalazłam go w tym...’ Pinkie potrząsnęła głową, nie chcąc niczego więcej, jak tylko zapomnienia o tym piekle. Ale to właśnie tam doszła do wniosku, co tak naprawdę się zdarzyło. Wstając z łóżka, zdecydowała, że powinna poszukać tego starego, imprezowego kapelusza. Wątpiła, że mógłby być w pokoju, ale bardzo chciała go zobaczyć. Szukała pod każdym z trzech łóżek w pokoju, w szufladach, w pudełkach pełnych rzeczy walających się po tym pokoju przez lata, ale nic nie znalazła. ‘Hmm... może na strychu?’ pomyślała, ostrożnie opuszczając pokój, starając się być jak najciszej, aby nie zbudzić śpiących obok rodziców. Poszła do kuchni, by złapać miotłę i wróciła do miejsca, gdzie znajdowała się drabina na strych. Spojrzała w górę. Nawet w tych ciemnościach była w stanie dostrzec zwisającą linę. Ostrożnie i po cichu umieściła miotłę w ustach i podniosła ją, by pociągnąć nią linę. Usłyszała skrzypnięcie, gdy drabina prowadząca na strych, opadła na ziemię. Pinkie Pie spojrzała w kierunku pokoju rodziców, by upewnić się, że ich nie obudziła. Usatysfakcjonowana tym, że ciągle spali jak zabici, cicho wróciła do kuchni, odłożyła miotłę i zaczęła wspinać się na strych. Wciągnęła drabinę z powrotem i włączyła żarówkę, żeby móc się rozejrzeć. Były tam setki starych pudełek i różnych drobiazgów piętrzących się na podłodze. ‘To powinno być gdzieś tutaj...’ pomyślała. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego czuła przymus znalezienia kapelusza, ale coś wewnątrz niej, mówiło jej, że jest to bardzo ważne. ‘Dlaczego potrzebuję go znaleźć?’ zadręczała swój mózg w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi... „Hej Bellamina, co tam robisz?” zapytała Pinkie Pie swoją siostrę, która pracowała nad czymś, przy rodzinnym stole. „N-Nic.” powiedziała Bellamina, próbując ukryć to, co robiła. „Och no przestań, powiedz mi!” powiedziała rozbawiona Pinkie Pie, próbując obejść wzrokiem siostrę, by zobaczyć co robi, ale Bellamina używała całego swojego ciała, aby zakryć to, nad czym właśnie pracowała. „T-To sekret, przepraszam. Obiecuję, że pokażę Ci później.” powiedziała Bellamina. „Uuu... nie jesteś zabawna, och hej, a mówiąc o zabawie, jest takie jedno super zabawne przyjęcie, na które idę. Chcesz pójść?” powiedziała Pinkie ciągle tryskając energią. „Chciałabym, ale jestem trochę zajęta. Może spotkamy się w stodole trochę później.” powiedziała Bellamina, chcąc po prostu, żeby siostra sobie poszła. „Och, tym razem to nie będzie stodoła, to będzie super specjalne przyjęcie w lesie!!! Proooooooooszęęęę, pójdziesz ze mną?” powiedziała Pinkie Pie. „W lesie... no nie wiem siostro. Jesteś pewna, że to jest dobry pomysł?” Bellamina nie była do końca pewna. „Oczywiście! Czy kiedyś, którekolwiek z moich przyjęć poszło źle?” „No... dobra, myślę, że mogę skończyć to później, ale proszę, nie podglądaj, kiedy nie będzie mnie w pobliżu...” Pinkie potrząsnęła głową, próbując zwalczyć napływające łzy. ‘Czemu to wspomnienie?’ pomyślała. Nigdy nie dowiedziała się, nad czym wtedy pracowała Bellamina... ‘Muszę znaleźć ten kapelusz, wiem to’. To było uczucie podobne do tego, jakie czuła w tym koszmarnym świecie, gdy po prostu wiedziała, że coś jest istotne. Otwierając pierwsze pudełku, zobaczyła mnóstwo kapeluszy. Jej serce rosło, gdy przeszukiwała zawartość pudełka, ale nie znalazła żadnego śladu imprezowego kapelusza. Przeszukanie drugiego pudełka, również nie przyniosło rezultatów. Kontynuowała tak, aż do wczesnych godzin porannych, dopóki nie przekopała się przez wszystkie pudełka, a w żadnym z nich nie było kapelusza. ‘Nie... on musi być tutaj, czuję to...’ powiedziała Pinkie Pie, wyczerpana brakiem snu. ‘Nie, musisz otrzeźwieć i znaleźć ten kapelusz, dalej Pinkie, wcześniej potrafiłaś przetrwać przyjęcia, które trwały więcej niż dzień...’ pomyślała, ale jej ciało nie przyjęło tego do wiadomości i wkrótce jej otoczenie okryły ciemności. Pinkie Pie obudziła się i zorientowała, że jest w rodzinnej stodole, która wyglądała tak, jak w czasach gdy urządzała tam przyjęcia. „Hę?... Dlaczego tu jestem?” pomyślała, wstając i spoglądając na wszystkie dekoracje, które wyglądały dużo prościej niż te, których używała teraz na przyjęciach, ale było w tym coś nostalgicznego... „Minęło dużo czasu, Pinkamino...” usłyszała głos za swoimi plecami. Odwracając się i ujrzała niewiarygodny widok. Była tam mała klaczka, o niebieskim umaszczeniu, ze srebrną grzywą. Wyglądała na trochę nieśmiałą, niemniej jednak uśmiechała się. Na jej głowie znajdował się niebieski, imprezowy kapelusz, z różowymi, błyszczącymi słowami ‘partner do przyjęć’ i przyklejonymi kawałkami confetti. Pinkie Pie nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Przed nią stała Bellamina; taka sama, jak tuż przed swoją śmiercią. „B-Bellamina...” powiedziała Pinkie Pie, czując, że łzy napływają jej do oczu, ale Bellamina postanowiła do tego nie dopuścić. „Hej, czy to nie ty zawsze kazałaś mi być szczęśliwą, bez względu na wszystko?” powiedziała Bellamina, próbując uspokoić Pinkie, ale zaraz znalazła się na podłodze, gdy znacznie większy kucyk rzucił się na nią, zamykając w uścisku. „Och Bellamino! Tak bardzo za Tobą tęskniłam!” krzyczała Pinkie Pie, ocierając się o kark swojej młodszej siostry. „Ja też za Tobą tęskniłam Pinkamino... tak bardzo...” Bellamina przytuliła ją z całej swojej siły i zostały w takiej pozycji przez dłuższy czas, dopóki Bellamina nie zdecydowała się przerwać ciszy. „Więc... będziemy imprezować, czy jak?” zapytała, gdy Pinkie spojrzała na nią. „Czy to dlatego tu jesteśmy?” zapytała Pinkie. „Cóż, tak... w sumie to dlatego stodoła jest udekorowana. Minęło tyle lat, odkąd się ostatni raz widziałyśmy i nie pragnęłam niczego bardziej na świecie, niż znów z Tobą poimprezować” powiedziała Bellamina. „Ja... myślałam, że znienawidziłaś moje przyjęcia. To przez moją bezmyślną i nieostrożną naturę imprezowiczki, jaką miałam jako dziecko, Ty-” „Nie siostrzyczko, nie obwiniam Cię. Głęboko w swoim sercu wiesz teraz, że to nie była twoja wina, tak jak ja wiedziałam to przez cały ten czas. A teraz, no chodź, zagramy w przyczepianie kucykowi ogona, czy co?” powiedziała Bellamina, wypuszczając siostrę z objęć i wskazując kopytkiem na stół, na którym leżała przepaska na oczy i sztuczny ogon. „Oczywiście siostrzyczko!” powiedziała Pinkie Pie, wracając do swojej pełnej życia postaci. Zawiązała przepaskę Bellaminie i kręciła nią dookoła, aż zakręciło jej się w głowie. „No dobrze Bellamino, pokaż temu kucykowi kto tu rządzi!” kibicowała Pinkie, gdy Bellamina szła w kierunku ściany, na której był narysowany kucyk i bardzo ostrożnie przyczepiła mu sztuczny ogon. „Udało mi się?” spytała zdejmując przepaskę. Przyczepiła ogon perfekcyjnie. „Udało mi się, nareszcie mi się udało siostrzyczko!” powiedziała, śmiejąc się. Pinkie Pie również się śmiała i robiły to przez dłuższy czas, pielęgnując każdą chwilę. Obydwa kucyki odrzuciły wszystkie sprawy na bok, kontynuując przyjęcie. Nie było ono tak fantazyjne lub ekstrawaganckie, jak gdyby było to przyjęcie jakie wyprawiała Pinkie teraz, ale to było najlepsze przyjęcie, na którym była Pinkie, od wielu lat. Ostatecznie, z biegiem przyjęcia, Bellamina zaczynała być coraz bardziej i bardziej pozbawiona energii. Gdy przestała jeść kawałek ciasta, który ledwo co ruszyła, spojrzała na Pinkie – swoją dużą, teraz dużo większą siostrę. „Pinkamino... muszę niedługo stąd iść...” powiedziała Bellamina. Wesoły nastrój Pinkie zmienił się, gdy spojrzała na siostrę. „Ale... czemu?” „To była świetna zabawa, najlepszą jaką miałam od lat, i kiedyś, któregoś dnia, mam nadzieję, że ją powtórzymy... ale przebywanie tutaj, nie jest czymś łatwym i czuję jak zaczynam znów zanikać.” powiedziała Bellamina wstając ze stołu, na którym siedziała. Pinkie zrobiła to samo i obydwie podeszły, przytulając się do siebie. Pinkie nie chciała, żeby jej siostra odchodziła, i uścisnęła ją mocno, ale sama potrafiła wyczuć, że jej mała siostrzyczka słabnie. „Któregoś dnia powtórzymy to, obiecuję i będzie to najbardziej superowo fantastyczniaste przyjęcie jakie kiedykolwiek będziesz miała.” powiedziała Pinkie z głosem pełnym energii, mimo, że łzy płynęły ciurkiem po jej twarzy. „C-Chciałabym, po prostu... obiecaj mi jedno Pinkamino... nie zapomnij o mnie znowu... proszę” powiedziała Bellamina chwiejącym głosem, zaczynając szlochać w grzywę Pinkie. „Nigdy więcej Bellamino, nigdy więcej. Kocham Cię Siostrzyczko... i zawsze będę...” powiedziała Pinkie, po czym pochyliła się i delikatnie ucałowała czoło swojej siostry. Wreszcie Bellamina puściła uścisk i zaczęła znikać coraz bardziej i bardziej, a łzy błyszczały w jej oczach. „Pinkamina... jest jeszcze coś, co muszę zrobić zanim się pożegnamy. Zamknij oczy, mam dla Ciebie niespodziankę... i dziękuję Ci...” Pinkie powoli otworzyła oczy, by zobaczyć, że jest w swoim własnym łóżku. „Ale ja nie...” zaczęła, ale poczuła coś na swojej głowie. Podnosząc się, chwyciła to w kopytka, by zobaczyć co to jest. Spojrzała na mizernie wykonany różowy kapelusz, do którego przyklejone były kawałki confetti, a na środku niebieskimi, błyszczącymi literami było wypisane ‘partner do przyjęć’. Pinkie uśmiechnęła się spoglądając na kapelusz, delikatnie tuląc go do piersi. Po chwili wstała z łóżka i spojrzała przez okno, w kierunku grobu Bellaminy. -- W Ponyville, kilka dni po tym jak Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash zaczęły się spotykać, Pinkie Pie wyprawiła kolejne przyjęcie. Od kiedy wróciła do miasteczka, zaczęła wyprawiać ich nawet więcej niż zazwyczaj, aby nadrobić stracony czas. Na swojej grzywie nosiła czerwoną wstążkę, by nigdy nie zapomnieć swoich przyjaciół, a kiedykolwiek wyprawiała przyjęcie, zakładała kapelusz, który otrzymała od Bellaminy. Wszyscy jej przyjaciele wspaniale spędzali czas i wkrótce nadszedł czas, żeby posprzątać po imprezie. Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy również zostały, żeby pomóc. „Hej Pinkie Pie, miałam się Ciebie zapytać. Czemu nosisz ten tani, imprezowy kapelusz?” zapytała Rainbow Dash, podchodząc do Pinkie, która właśnie zdejmowała resztki dekoracji. „Ponieważ... to najlepszy imprezowy kapelusz, jaki kiedykolwiek miałam.” -Koniec- Zakończenie – „Więcej niż dwie siostry” Kojąca letnia noc okryła swoim płaszczem stary dom. Delikatna bryza rozwiewała pole kamieni, wpadając przez otwarte okno i igrając lekko z jej grzywą. Wpatrywała się w ciche otoczenie domku na farmie, po czym utkwiła swój wzrok w rozgwieżdżonym niebie. Księżyc jaśniał na niebie w pełnej krasie, oświetlając wszystko dookoła swym delikatnym, nocnym światłem. Octavia cicho wzdychała, przechadzając się po swoim starym pokoju, do okna i z powrotem. Trzy łóżka ustawione tak, by dawały wystarczająco przestrzeni dla każdego, mały stolik, naprzeciwko każdego z nich, oraz komody ustawione wzdłuż całej ściany. To był przytulny pokoik dla trzech klaczek, a jednocześnie jej dom, w którym nie przebywała już od tak dawna. Mogła zobaczyć zarys swojej różowej, młodszej siostry, śpiącej mocnym snem, w swoim łóżku, wyczerpanej pełnym energii dniem, spędzonym z rodziną. Naprawdę minęło zbyt wiele czasu, odkąd ostatni raz tak dobrze bawiły się jako rodzina. Tęskniła za tym uczuciem; było miło widzieć rodziców spędzających czas z jej hiper-aktywną młodszą siostrą. Brakowało tylko jednego członka rodziny, który mógłby dopełnić tą scenę. Octavia podeszła do miejsca, w którym leżała jej zamknięta w futerale, wiolonczela. Pogłaskała z namaszczeniem futerał, uśmiechając się z czułością. Jutro miała opuścić farmę, jeśli chciała zdążyć na czas, na swój koncert w Hoofington. Przecież nie mogłaby zostawić swoich znajomych z zespołu na pastwę losu. Przed tym chciałaby pożegnać się z rodziną, ale z jednym, z jej członków, chciałaby się pożegnać w specjalny sposób. Pożegnaniem, które zaniedbała na tak długi czas. Po cichu przymocowała futerał z wiolonczelą do ciała i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z sypialni. Drzwi, wiekowo skrzypnęły i spojrzała przez ramię, by zobaczyć, czy obudziła swoją śpiącą siostrę. Różowa klacz lekko się poruszyła, ale ciągle mocno spała. Octavia odetchnęła z ulgą i powoli zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Dom skrzypiał cicho z każdym jej krokiem, z każdym skrzypnięciem przypominając o swoim wieku. Nie zajęło jej długo manewrowanie po rodzinnym domu i ponowne wyjście na zewnątrz, na nocne powietrze. Mogła łatwo dostrzec swój cel z drzwi frontowych domku na farmie. Stodoła, gdzie odbyło się tyle przyjęć, w których uczestniczyła za młodu. ''- Czemu nie przyłączysz się ‘Tavi’? – spytała młoda Pinkie Pie, patrząc w górę na klacz o ciemnym umaszczeniu, która obserwowała ich dwójkę, bawiącą się.'' ''- Ta, to świetna zabawa! – zawtórowała Bellamina, z wypełnionym groszkiem, woreczkiem trzymanym w ustach. Następnie rzuciła go do przodu, lekko chybiając otworu beczki.'' ''- Nie, nie. Bawcie się we dwójkę. – Młoda Octavia pomachała im kopytkiem, uśmiechając się, - Rodzice powiedzieli mi, żebym zaopiekowała się wami i to właśnie zamierzam robić. Poza tym, nie byłabym chyba zbyt dobrym sędzią, gdybym dołączyła się do was.'' ''- Och, ale tak nie ma zabawy ‘Tavi’! – Pinkie podskakiwała wokół starszej siostry, przynosząc jej woreczek. - Założę się, że nie chcesz z nami grać, bo boisz się przegrać!'' ''- Że niby co!? Jako najstarsza, byłabym zdolna zniszczyć was OBIE. – powiedziała Octavia, dotknięta słowami siostry.'' ''- Więc chodź i to udowodnij! – Bellamina wyszczerzyła zęby w usmiechu. – Pinkie jest w to najlepsza!'' ''- Że niby ona, taa? – Octavia uniosła brew z zaciekawieniem, - Więc myślę, że muszę wam po prostu pokazać, kto jest prawdziwym MISTRZEM tej gry. – uśmiechnęła się, biorąc od Pinkie woreczek z groszkiem i szybko dołączając do ich zabawy.'' ''-Taak! Dasz radę ‘Tavi’! – zagrzewała szczęśliwa Pinkie.'' ''- Daj z siebie wszystko siostro! – Bellamina również dopingowała.'' ''- Łatwizna. – uśmiechnęła się radośnie Octavia, rzucając woreczek w kierunku beczki.'' Octavia popchnęła drzwi od stodoły i zajrzała do środka z delikatnym uśmiechem. Stodoła była w większości pusta; jedynymi przedmiotami, zostawionymi w środku były narzędzia używane do pracy na farmie kamieni. Octavia ciągle pamiętała te wszystkie wymyślne dekoracje, które były rozmieszczane na różne przyjęcia, wyprawiane przez Pinkie. Wszystkie te wspomnienia tkwiły głęboko w jej przeszłości, jednak teraz wyglądała całkowicie bez życia, jak każda szopa na narzędzia. Ale była tu, gdzie chciała być. Delikatnie umieściła futerał przy ścianie, po czym otworzyła go, by powitać swojego starego przyjaciela. Ostrożnie wyciągnęła instrument i postawiła go na ukrytej nóżce. Wiolonczela oparła się delikatnie na jej ciele, gdy umieściła kopytka przy strunach. Z namaszczeniem chwyciła smyczek w drugie kopytko i zatrzymała go przed strunami. Wzięła wolny, głęboki oddech. Zaczęła grać. ''- Hej siostrzyczko, gdzie jest klej? – zapytała Bellamina.'' ''- Górna półka. – Octavia szybko wskazała kopytkiem.'' ''- Dzięki! – powiedziała Bellamina, ruszając po przedmiot. Octavia potrząsnęła lekko głową i ponownie skupiła się na swoim zadaniu. Rodzice dali jej do rozwiązania dosyć ciężki test, aby upewnić się, że dobrze zapamiętała wszystko, czego nauczyli ją przez ostatni rok. Pamiętała dużą większość, ale trudność sprawiała jej część, w której miała napisać wypracowanie. Wiedziała, co chcieliby zobaczyć rodzice i nie chciała ich zawieść. Zastanawiała się, czy źrebaki nieuczone-w-domu też miały tak ciężko.'' ''- Hej siostrzyczko, gdzie jest brokat? – Bellamina trąciła ją w ramię, powodując, że Octavia lekko zagryzła zęby z frustracji.'' ''- W szafce na dekoracje, a gdzieżby indziej? – odpowiedziała Octavia, próbując ukryć swoją irytację.'' ''- Dzięki! – Bellamina uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwa i popędziła ponownie w kierunku szafek. Octavia cicho westchnęła i wróciła do leżącego przed nią, kawałku papieru. Czuła, że pomysły zaczynają przychodzić jej do głowy, pisząc z łatwością kolejne dwa zdania.'' ''- Hej, gdzie są serpentyny? – zapytała Bellamina, wpadając z powrotem.'' ''- Argh! – Octavia chwyciła się za głowę we frustracji, po czym lekko zdenerwowana, spojrzała na najmłodszą siostrę, - A tak w ogóle, to po co ci to wszystko!?'' ''- Robię prezent dla Pinkie. – wyjaśniła Bellamina z uśmiechem, - Ona dała mi ich tak wiele, że czułam, że powinnam dać jej coś w zamian.'' Octavia westchnęła, trąc sobie oczy. ''- Dlaczego serpentyny nie są w szafce na dekoracje? – zapytała, ciągle zdenerwowana, chcąc po mistrzowsku zaliczyć ten test dla swoich rodziców. Bądź co bądź, chociaż JEDNA z nich, powinna być odpowiedzialnym dzieckiem w tej rodzinie.'' ''- Nie wiem. Myślę, że Pinkie zużyła je na ostatnie przyjęcie. Zastanawiałam się, gdzie trzymamy zapasowe. – Bellamina uśmiechnęła się całkowicie nieświadoma. Octavia zastanawiała się, czy naprawdę nie wiedziała, że jej przeszkadza, czy po prostu ignorowała okoliczności z zamysłem.'' ''- Kilka powinno być na strychu. – powiedziała w końcu Octavia z nadzieją, że już więcej nie zobaczy swojej siostry.'' ''- Dzięki! – Bellamina szybko pokłusowała z pokoju, by uzupełnić zapasy.'' ''- Nareszcie, mogę wrócić do testu! – mruknęła Octavia wracając do kartek. Oczyściła umysł z myśli, o zajęciach jej sióstr i zaczęła ponownie swoją pracę. Skrobiąc po papierze, mogła w końcu poczynić jakiś postęp. Nie była bliska skończenia, ale mogła śmiało powiedzieć, że jakość jej pracy się znacznie polep-'' ''-HEJ OCTAVIA! Musisz iść ze mną! – Hiperaktywna, różowa klaczka nagle wskoczyła na jej biurko, rozsypując dookoła papiery. Octavia poczuła, że wali głową w blat. – To będzie SUPER CUDOWNE PRZYJĘCIE! I zapraszam wszystkich, żeby przyszli! Ale mama i tata już mi odmówili, więc ty jesteś następna w kolejności! – Pinkie, ze szczęścia, podskakiwała na biurku w górę i w dół.'' ''- Pinkie... czy to przyjęcie nie może poczekać do jutra, albo coś w tym stylu? – jęknęła Octavia, nawet nie podnosząc głowy.'' ''- Nie wydaje mi się. To wspaniała, zdarzająca-się-tylko-raz-w-życiu okazja! – Pinkie wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. Octavia przewróciła oczami, bo każde przyjęcie było dla Pinkie zdarzającą-się-tylko-raz-w-życiu okazją.'' ''- Przepraszam Pinkie, ale nie mogę. Muszę skończyć ten test, który dali mi mama i tata. Idź zapytać Bellaminę; jestem pewna, że ona ma mnóstwo wolnego czasu. – Octavia wstała z krzesła i zaczęła podnosić porozrzucane kartki.'' ''- No cóż... Oki-doki. Przyniosę ci kawałek ciasta, albo coś takiego. Oooo już wiem, albo babeczkę! Tam mają być babeczki! – powiedziała Pinkie oblizując usta.'' ''- Tak tak, przynieś mi babeczkę. – odpowiedziała Octavia sortując papiery.'' ''- Oki-doki-loki! – kiwnęła głową Pinkie, po czym pokicała w kierunku wyjścia.'' ''- No dobra, teraz powinnam w końcu mieć trochę ciszy i spokoju. – odetchnęła Octavia ponownie kładąc kartki na stole. Znów mogła pracować.'' Octavia, z oczami zamkniętymi we wspomnieniach, zniżyła kopytko ze smyczkiem, gdy w stodole przebrzmiała ostatnia nuta melodii. Westchnęła cicho. Było jeszcze tyle do powiedzenia, do zrobienia, tyle do zrealizowania, ale wiedziała, że nie ma na to szans. Wiedziała, że była parszywą siostrą. Nie tylko dlatego, że życzyła sobie nie oglądać więcej Bellaminy, ale dlatego, że jej życzenie się spełniło. Pozwoliła na załamanie psychiczne Pinkie. Zlekceważyła puszczenie ich samych. To wszystko przez głupi test, który koniec końców nie miał żadnego znaczenia. To ona była za nie najbardziej odpowiedzialna i to ona pozwoliła im odejść bez żadnego słowa. Równie dobrze, sama mogła być mordercą. Ale mimo to, musiała być silna i trzymać głowę wysoko uniesioną. Bądź co bądź, była najstarsza z nich, to był jej obowiązek nie załamywać się. Musiała mieć siłę dla Pinkie, musiała mieć siłę dla swoich rodziców i musiała mieć siłę dla siebie samej. Pamiętała tak wiele bezsennych nocy, podczas których leżała z Pinkie, płaczącą u jej boku i tulącą się do jej piersi. Pocieszała ją, próbując powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie w porządku. W końcu ciągle miała starszą siostrę, która mogła ją chronić. Starszą siostrę Pinkie, która przez cały ten czas nie uroniła nawet jednej łzy nad stratą młodszego rodzeństwa. - Czy możesz zagrać coś jeszcze? Bardzo mi się podobało. – dobiegł do niej nagle cichy głos, którego Octavia nie słyszała od wielu lat. Octavia otworzyła szeroko oczy na dźwięk przybysza. Jej usta rozwarły się, gdy wpatrywała się w widok, jaki miała tuż przed sobą. Przed nią siedziała młoda klaczka, o jasnoniebieskim umaszczeniu i szarej grzywie i intensywnie się na nią patrzyła. Nie mogło być pomyłki. Przez te wszystkie lata, nie postarzała się nawet o jeden dzień. - Hm? O co chodzi? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczyła ducha. – Bellamina zachichotała cicho, uśmiechając się do siostry. - A-Ale jak... Nie... nie jesteś naprawdę tutaj, zgadza się? Ja... Ja po prostu mam zwidy. – Octavia odwróciła głowę i zamknęła oczy, próbując rozwiać halucynację. - Nie jestem złudzeniem. Jestem naprawdę tu i teraz. – Octavia spojrzała ponownie. Bellamina ciągle tam była, uśmiechając się do niej. - Ale... Ale jak? Przecież ty... ty... – Octavia poczuła gulę formującą się w jej gardle, powstrzymującą ją przed powiedzeniem dalszego ciągu. - To... skomplikowane. Ale... zostało mi dane trochę czasu, żebym spędziła go z tobą. – ślicznie uśmiechnęła się Bellamina, - Więc proszę, jeśli możesz chciałabym usłyszeć jeszcze jedną melodię. Octavia zamilkła na chwilę, nie do końca pewna, co powiedzieć. Poczuła dreszcz na plecach. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które mogły zdarzyć się dzisiejszej nocy, ta była taką, o której nigdy by nie pomyślała w rzeczywistości. Jej siostra przybyła, by się z nią zobaczyć, ale czy to na pewno było w porządku? Było tyle rzeczy, które Octavia potrzebowała wyrzucić z siebie, ale jej ciało i umysł odmawiały jej powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Jedyne co mogła teraz zrobić to zgodzić się na prośbę. - W porządku. – powiedziała Octavia, przysuwając smyczek do instrumentu. Zaczęła grać jedną ze swoich ballad, ruszając smyczkiem w przód i w tył po strunach wiolonczeli, a kojący dźwięk rozbrzmiewał po całej stodole. Belamina usiadła na chwilę, zachwycona muzyką, po czym wstała i podeszła bliżej do instrumentu. Octava spojrzała z ciekawością na małą klaczkę, która usiadła teraz nie dalej niż pół metra od wiolonczeli. - Hej siostrzyczko... dlaczego twoja muzyka jest taka smutna? – spytała Bellamina. Octavia zjechała smyczkiem, wydając fałszywą nutę, po czym spojrzała na siostrę zdziwionym wzrokiem. - Smutna? To... to nie była smutna melodia... – Octavia spojrzała w dół na swój instrument, zastanawiając się, co jej siostra miała na myśli. - Ale... ona jest... – Bellamina potarła brodę w zamyśleniu, - Proszę, udowodnię ci siostrzyczko. Zacznij grać jeszcze raz. – poinstruowała ją Bellamina. Octavia nie była do końca pewna, jakie zamiary ma Bellamina, ale jeśli tego chciała jej siostra, pozostawało jej tylko spełnić to życzenie. Przycisnęła ponownie smyczek do wiolonczeli i muzyka znów zaczęła wypełniać przestrzeń stodoły. Bellamina powoli kiwała głową do delikatnych uderzeń dźwięków Octavii, dając chwilę na rozbudowanie melodii. Wtedy, ku zaskoczeniu Octavii, Bellamina zaczęła śpiewać. Ostatnie wołanie przebrzmiewa, ale ciebie ciągle nie ma '' Wszystkie wylane łzy Nad stratą, która już nie wróci ''Przytłoczona, wyczerpana '' W sercu mróz i wielka rana A przynajmniej tak mi mówią ''Maska opada, dzieło zniszczone Twarz cała tonie '' Oczy bolące i czerwone ''Fasada teraz opada Światło, nie uśmiecha się do samolubnej klaczki z wczoraj Ale oczy zamknięte będą do jutra Tak łatwiej żyć Tak łatwiej mówić Ukrycie w takim świecie ma ukoić Nikt nie podejrzewa Porażka, upadek, odnowa. Octavia chciała przestać grać. Gdy śpiewała Bellamina, czuła jak wewnątrz niej otwierają się stare rany, pozwalając wyjść na światło dzienne, demonom jej duszy, które tak długo ukrywała w sobie. Każde słowo piosenki Bellaminy było niczym dźgnięcie w serce. Ale, nie była w stanie przestać grać. Nawet jeśli każde słowo ją raniło, jeśli każda sekunda gry wywoływała uczucie rozszarpywania jej ciała, jeśli każda nuta jej melodii wgryzała się w jej duszę, ona nie mogła przerwać. Słowa, które śpiewała Bellamina, dzwoniły głośno w jej wnętrzu i poruszały ją w sposób, w który nigdy by nie pomyślała. Pieśń doszła do końca, gdy ostatnia nuta przebrzmiała w powietrzu. Octavia powoli zniżyła smyczek, patrząc się na siostrę szeroko otwartymi oczami, z rozdziawioną buzią. Bellamina zdawała się po prostu delikatnie uśmiechać. - To właśnie mówi mi twoja muzyka, siostrzyczko. – wyjaśniła Bellamina zdezorientowanemu kucykowi. W tym momencie, Bellamina została desperacko przytulona przez starszą klacz. Wiolonczela upadła na ziemię z głośnym łoskotem. Bellaminie zabrakło tchu, bo jej siostra praktycznie zmiażdżyła ją w uścisku. Gdy złapała trochę powietrza, poczuła, że coś mokrego dotyka jej ciała. Ostrożnie odwróciła głowę, żeby zobaczyć, że była to Octavia. Octavia płakała. - B-Bellamino... – Octavia czkała pośród szlochów, wyrzucając z siebie wszystkie emocje, które tłamsiła w sobie przez wszystkie te lata. Cały ból, cierpienie, żal, skruchę, samotność, Octavia dawała temu teraz upust poprzez łzy. Bellamina oplotła Octavię kopytkami i oddała jej uścisk, pozwalając mocno wypłakać się swojej siostrze. - Ja... Ja tak bardzo... Ja tak bardzo przepraszam... – mówiła Octavia, próbując znaleźć słowa, pomiędzy głośnymi wciągnięciami powietrza, - Byłam okropną, parszywą siostrą. – Octavia potrząsnęła głową, - Nigdy nie zasługiwałam na taką słodką i zabawną siostrę, jak ty. Zraniłam cię, życzyłam sobie żebyś odeszła, zignorowałam cię... Jaka starsza siostra nie chroni swojego rodzeństwa... - Och ‘Tavi’... – westchnęła Bellamina z uśmiechem. - Powinnam była pójść z tobą! Powinnam była nie pozwolić ci iść beze mnie! Jestem najgorszą siostrą na całym świecie! – Octavia kontynuowała szlochanie, wyrzucając z siebie całe poczucie winy, które do tej trzymała głęboko w sobie. - Już, wystarczy siostrzyczko. – powiedziała Bellamina odpychając siostrę. Octavia otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy Bellamina rozdzieliła je od siebie. Wpatrywała się w swoją młodszą siostrę, niezdolna do wstrzymania łez. - Wyjaśnijmy sobie kilka rzeczy. – Bellamina przechyliła głowę, patrząc teraz na siostrę z ukosa, - Nie było możliwości, żebyś wiedziała co ma się zdarzyć. Jesteś po prostu kucykiem, nie jakimś medium. Zrobiłaś to, co było naturalne i nie możesz wmawiać sobie niczego innego. - A-Ale ja... – próbowała powiedzieć coś Octavia, ale Bellamina ponownie jej przerwała. - I oczywiście, - Bellamina wyszczerzyła zęby, - Nie ma takiej opcji, żebyś była najgorszą siostrą na świecie. Wypłakujesz swoje serce, ponieważ tęskniłaś za mną, ponieważ powstrzymywałaś te łzy już zbyt długo. – Octavia pogładziła jej twarz, patrząc na siostrę coraz bardziej zmieszana. – Nigdy nie musiałaś być najsilniejsza spośród nas ‘Tavi’. Nie musiałaś tłamsić tego wszystkiego w sobie. Żaden kucyk nie obwiniałby cię za płacz, ale byłaś silna dla naszej rodziny. Zrobiłaś to, co myślałaś, że było najlepsze, żeby uczynić ich szczęśliwymi. Chcąc czegoś takiego, jak mogłabyś być okropną siostrą? Octavia patrzyła oniemiała na swoją siostrę, gdy słowa ponownie dotarły głęboko do jej serca. Octavia zamknęła oczy i poczuła, że z jej oczu wypływa jeszcze więcej łez. - Och Bellamina! – Octavia ponownie mocno przytuliła siostrę. – Tak mi przykro! - Siostrzyczko, - westchnęła Bellamina, - Nie musisz przepraszać- -Nie, muszę cię przeprosić Bellamino. – Octavia ścisnęła ją mocno, - Nawet jeśli nie byłam parszywą siostrą, nawet jeśli to, co zdarzyło się tobie nie było moją winą, to ciągle jestem ci winna przeprosiny. – Octavia wzięła głęboki oddech i otarła swoją głową o głowę siostry, - Nigdy, w należyty sposób nie pożegnałam się z tobą. Nigdy należycie nie opłakałam twojego odejścia. Nigdy nie pozwoliłam uwolnić tych emocji. Za to muszę cię przeprosić. Uciekałam od tego co stało się tobie, prawie tak bardzo jak Pinkie. - Cóż... więc wybaczę ci Octavio... ale pod jednym warunkiem. – Bellamina uśmiechnęła się, zamykając oczy i tuląc się do siostry. - Cokolwiek zechcesz, siostrzyczko. – Octavia uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwa. - Chcę usłyszeć jak grasz szczęśliwą piosenkę, nieobciążoną przez twoją winę. – wyszczerzyła zęby Bellamina. - Oczywiście, co tylko sobie życzysz. – Octavia szybko odwróciła głowę, odchodząc od siostry i podchodząc do swojej wiolonczeli. Bellamina uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwa, gdy Octavia podniosła instrument i smyczek, otrzepując je i stawiając we właściwej pozycji. Octavia odchrząknęła i umieściła smyczek na strunach. Zaczęła grać. Bellamina uśmiechnęła się radośnie, gdy nowa piosenka popłynęła strumieniem pośród ścian stodoły, całkowicie innym brzmieniem. Muzyka była tak pełna życia, szczęścia, zupełnie inna od tej, którą Octavia grała wcześniej. Muzyka była zaraźliwa, przewiercała na wskroś każdy fragment jej duszy. Stanęła mocno na kopytkach, czując, że jej ciało zaczyna kołysać się w rytm pieśni. Zaczęła tańczyć. Bellamina machała nogami i wirowała, podskakiwała wesoło do rytmu. Muzyka Octavii była wypełniona taką rozkoszą i radością, że musiała przy niej czuć się o niebo lepiej. Pieśń wypełniła powietrze, Bellamina tańczyła i zdawało się, że obie siostry znalazły się w swoim małym świecie. W świecie, w którym tylko one mogły istnieć. Mogłyby tak spędzić całą noc, z grającą Octavią i tańczącą Bellaminą. W świecie, gdzie były tylko dwie siostry. Ale jak wszystkie chwila i ta musiała się kiedyś skończyć. Ostatnie nuty przebrzmiały pośród ścian stodoły, a Bellamina zatrzymała się przed swoją siostrą, skłaniając się przed nią z wielką gracją. Octavia równie powabnie, ukłoniła się swojej siostrze i obydwie patrzyły teraz na siebie. Parsknęły jednocześnie, po czym obie zaczęły chichotać z siebie. Chichotanie przeszło w śmiech, a śmiech zamienił się w szaleńczą radość. Obydwie leżały na podłodze stodoły, śmiejąc się z niczego, zupełnie jakby połączył je jakiś niewypowiedziany żart. Dzieliły razem tą chwilę, po czym zaczęły się uspokajać i dwa kucyki leżały na plecach obok siebie, wspólnie wpatrując się w dach stodoły. - Och Bellamina... – Octavia obróciła się i zarzuciła swoje kopytka na siostrę, po czym znów z czułością ją przytuliła. - To jest dziwne. – śmiała się Bellamina, oddając uścisk Octavii, - Być tak często przytulaną przez moją poważną, starszą siostrę... - Hej, nie wiem kiedy znów cię zobaczę mały głuptasku, więc muszę wziąć sobie na zapas tyle uścisków, ile mogę. – uśmiechnęła się Octavia, przytulając Bellaminę troszkę mocniej. - Dziękuję siostrzyczko, - Bellamina również wtuliła się w nią z większą intensywnością, - Ale nie mogę tu dłużej zostać. – przemówiła, a Octavia wyraźnie usłyszała w jej głosie smutek. - To daje kolejny powód, żeby cię przytulić. – powiedziała Octavia, przybliżając się do siostry. - Czy możesz wyświadczyć mi przysługę siostrzyczko? – spytała cicho Bellamina. - Dla ciebie wszystko Bellamino. - Czy mogłabyś nie mówić o tym Pinkie? Mam zamiar niedługo spędzić z nią trochę czasu i... chciałabym, żeby to była niespodzianka. - Oczywiście. Mogę ci to obiecać. Obydwie siedziały, splecione uściskiem przez dłuższy czas, nie odzywając się nawet słowem. Octavia nie chciała, żeby siostra odchodziła, ale im więcej minut upływały, tym bardziej czuła, że Bellamina staje się coraz lżejsza. Jej kopytka zaczynały się ześlizgiwać ze znikającego ciała siostry i desperacko próbowała mocniej do niej przylgnąć. Ale w końcu przyszedł ten czas i z ust Bellaminy spłynęły do niej jej ostatnie słowa. - Żegnaj siostrzyczko... Kocham cię. - Ja też cię kocham Bellamino. – Octavia przytulała ją do ostatniej chwili, gdy Bellamina znikała z jej uścisku. Odeszła, jakby nigdy jej tu nie było. Ale tym razem, zostawiła coś po sobie. Uśmiech na twarzy Octavii. ''- ''Cóż, chyba będę się już zbierać. Mój występ w Hoofington nie będzie na mnie czekał, więc lepiej już wyruszę. – Octavia westchnęła cicho, pakując swoją wiolonczelę do powozu taxi, który wezwała. - Ooooo, myślałam, że będziemy mogły spędzić trochę więcej czasu razem. – żachnęła się Pinkie. Wywołała tym śmiech u Octavii. - W porządku siostro, będziemy miały w przyszłości na to mnóstwo czasu. A już na pewno, gdy skończę nasze tournee. – Pinkie uśmiechnęła się na te słowa. - Dojedziesz bezpiecznie, prawda moja droga? – ojciec podszedł do niej, przytulił ją i pocałował w czoło. - Tak tato, rany. – Octavia zaśmiała się z miłością w głosie. - Wiesz, że się martwimy. Mogłabyś raz na jakiś czas, wysłać trochę więcej listów do swoich rodziców. – teraz przytulała ją matka, a Octavia ocierała się o nią z czułością. - Wiem... Obiecuję, że będę się częściej kontaktować. – uśmiechnęła się Octavia. - Hej, jedziemy w końcu, czy nie? – zapytał jeden z taksówkowych kucyków, lekko zdenerwowany zbyt długim postojem. - Och, jasne, przepraszam. – zachichotała Octavia, po czym weszła do taksówki. Odwróciła się w kierunku rodziny i machała, gdy powóz zaczął odjeżdżać. Rodzina odmachiwała jej, aż w końcu farma powoli zaczęła znikać jej z pola widzenia. Octavia wydała ciche westchnięcie, po czym usiadła z powrotem na siedzeniu i spojrzała w niebo za oknem. - Więc... mój następny występ będzie na pokazie Wonderbolts, tak... To będzie interesujący koncert. – Octavia zadumała się z radością, rozmyślając o swoich muzycznych planach w najbliższej przyszłości.right Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Grimdark Kategoria:Sad Kategoria:Gore